


Hell or High Water

by Aveho3036



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demons Are Assholes, F/F, F/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Vampires, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aveho3036/pseuds/Aveho3036
Summary: Master dressed, Sebastian languidly moved to fetch one of the canes that were mounted on the wall, placing it softly in the boy's hands, and the day began as crisply as any, yet fate and all of its strings are a funny thing, for the plucking of one can disrupt another, and the quiver can be felt throughout time, or perhaps merely a few lives.It happened in an instant, and in that instant memories were taken by the hardy fall onto solid earth, the Fates' hands had sheared a red thread, one that made its way to the living realm, and at the end of that thread was a woman. Unconscious and unaware, she did not hear the sound of hushed, panicked voices arrive to her side, the exasperated sigh of a young Lord, or even the surprised tone of a composed butler. They had viewed her at first from a distance, apprehensive to engage anomaly, it wasn’t often a woman with snow white hair falls from the sky, and even Sebastian had not witnessed such a supernatural event
Relationships: Baldroy & Finnian & Mey-Rin, Lau & Ciel Phantomhive, Lau & Ran-Mao, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s), Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 43





	1. Opportunity From the Sky

"Good morning my Lord, today I have prepared a Darjeeling Tea produced in the Kalimpong district, it's floral aroma is a sound way to begin today's more rigorous schedule. 

The morning light flooded through the room, illuminating the hints of grey on the navy walls, fluttering through the depthless blue of the silken sheets as a figure began to move lethargically from underneath. There was a grumble, and the eventual rising of a boy who appeared so fragile in a bed so large, his raven colored hair mussed from a fitful night of rest.

"And what precisely is on that schedule?"

The other figure in the room loomed closer to the foot of the bed, pushing a petite tea trolley atop which sat an ornate tea set, one embellished so delicately with hints of Sterling silver and rich blue. The butler's hands moved deftly, a ritual rehearsed so often that there was no hesitation as he poured and steeped the tea, no stain to mark the thin white gloves he wore over slender fingers. The wine eyes of this figure seemed to be the only oddity in the room for their strange hue. Perhaps it was the ebony suit and tailcoat that he was wearing that seemed to make him a misplaced shadow, who moved fluidly to his master's bedside to hand him the fragile cup of steaming tea, with a smile that never quite seemed to leave his deathly pale face. 

"Today's schedule starts with a dance lesson with Mrs. Anchoretta at 10, a viewing of Funtom corporation's newest releases that will be held in the garden due to the pristine weather at 12, your usual studies and test will begin at 3:30, and to conclude the day your assessment of East Asia company goods will be held with Mr. Lao at 5, but that may of course be closer to 6, considering Mr. Lao's notoriety for being untimely. "  
The butler had a smooth voice, one that flowed as quickly as blood on wood flooring, the young Lord let out an irritated sigh, continuing to sip his tea as the butler retrieved a crisp set of neatly folded clothes, and began to dress his master for the lengthy day ahead. 

"It surely seems a day of unrest."  
"Fret not, My Lord, you always execute your day with such great precision, I'm sure this will be an easy feat for one such as yourself!"

It was the curling of poignant sarcasm that adorned the butler's smiling lips as he glanced up at the ice splitting glare of his master, who merely huffed in reply   
"You best watch your mouth Sebastian, and remember your place "

"Oh yes of course, My Lord."

Master dressed, Sebastian languidly moved to fetch one of the canes that were mounted on the wall, placing it softly in the boy's hands, and the day began as crisply as any, yet fate and all of its strings are a funny thing, for the plucking of one can disrupt another, and the quiver can be felt throughout time, or perhaps merely a few lives.   
"Y-Y-YOUNG MASTER! W-WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

~   
It happened in an instant, and in that instant memories were taken by the hardy fall onto solid earth, the Fates' hands had sheared a red thread, one that made its way to the living realm, and at the end of that thread was a woman. Unconscious and unaware, she did not hear the sound of hushed, panicked voices arrive to her side, the exasperated sigh of a young Lord, or even the surprised tone of a composed butler. They had viewed her at first from a distance, apprehensive to engage anomaly, it wasn’t often a woman with snow white hair falls from the sky, and even Sebastian had not witnessed such a supernatural event, he chided to his young Lord   
"Master, it seems we have an unscheduled guest to the Phantomhive Manor, your orders?" 

The stuttering red haired maid adjusted her glasses over a flushed face "we should most certainly take care of her!"  
There was a gruff snort, "aye, I'd take care of her " and the twinkle of sky blue eyes on a face that had seen war and grew stubble   
There was a childish clap of hands from a youthful boy, who's cyan pools glittered excitedly, contrasting with his rosy cheeks   
"She must be an angel! We should take care of her !" 

The Young Lord looked at those who worked for him, and then to the woman who seemed peaceful in her sleep, white strands of hair fell around her pale face, and curled through the lush grass beneath them. 

"Sebastian, carry our guest to one of the spare rooms. Meyrin, should she need tending to do so accordingly. Finny, if Meyrin needs anything to assist the woman retrieve it. Baldroy, investigate the area and see if there's anything amiss or something that may tell of this person's presence."

"Yes, My Lord!"

Sebastian leaned over the woman, inspecting her carefully. She wore a navy dress, quite risqué for the time, as it only reached her knees despite covering her neck. Yet her legs were covered by ebony tights with an intricate floral pattern, matching to a rich black petticoat that went to her calves. She wore a simple set of small black boots, a heel that almost seemed sharpened at the end protruding through the grass. He picked her up bridal style, ensuring her legs were tucked enough so as to protect her modesty. And after such a strange calamity, things seemed to be going smoothly, it wasn't until the moment the woman's eyes opened and she was aware of a very close proximity yet unknown to her that things took yet another turn. 

"What in the hell-"  
"Oh-"  
Yet the butler's words were cut short by the masterful weaving of the women's legs around his neck and then his back slamming into the ground, Sebastian truly shocked to his core that someone had managed to take him down so swiftly, and as he lay pinned between the earth and a blade that hissed at the touch of his skin so carefully cradling his neck that he realized that this was no ordinary human, yet not a fallen angel either. Ciel only had a moment's breath to assess the situation, and the other servants were at the ready, for despite all that they may seem, the past of those who have suffered and triumphed with their skills doesn't often show at face value. Meyrin had pulled two pistols from holsters beneath her maid's gown, owlish Amber eyes thinned and waiting for a safe shot. Baldroy unveiled a knife from his chef's garb, brandishing it with deft skill. Finny moved to shield the young master, who could only focus on the pure look of shock on his butler's face. 

The woman with lily hair leaned over Sebastian, legs firmly at his sides and a hand that had a vice like grip on his own, smashed into the ground to avoid movement. Her other hand pressed a gruesomely twisted dagger that possessed an unnatural dark lavender hue.   
Her voice was soft, however frustrated it may have sounded, there was hints of drowsiness in her tone

"You, why do you have me?"   
Sebastian let out a raspy chortle, the sizzling of the blade fizzling the bite of his words 

"Have you? An odd question for one in this position, don't you think?"

"I'm …supposed to be..the council-"  
  
As quickly as such a threatening situation occurred, it ended. The woman's eyes fluttered closed, and she slumped to the side, her hand relinquishing their grip from hands and knife. The Butler extended his arm to catch her before another fall to the ground, noticing his wrists were marred with blackened bruises that played hide and seek with his gloves. He felt his neck, the searing had ceased by there was an inflammation of his skin just beneath his collar, under the thin black tie he wore. He gazed at the woman for a moment before rising,   
"Everyone calm down, it seems she is unconscious again, I'm sure she was quite surprised by her current situation. Let us get her to a room with haste, the young master has an appointment to attend to soon.   
And just like that, the Manor's workers returned to their chipper states and original concern, Ciel leading them back to the estate.   
~   
Stella's eyes slowly opened, only to be in an unfamiliar room, and an even more unfamiliar bed. She took her time to rise, eyeing the lavish room, hoping to gain some clue as to her whereabouts. She could recall the short quarrel with the demon dressed in black, the mere thought giving her goosebumps. It wasn't often that one meets a higher caste demon in the human world, and for now she only seemed to possess the clothes on her back and a very special blade, whose weight she realized was missing from her left sleeve. Flabbergasted, she didn't yet leave the bed, but gazed outside of the large window that's curtains had been pulled open, noticing that there seemed to be an event taking place, and her eyes focused on the dark blue clad boy that seemed so out of place in such a crowd. Even from here, his scent was unmistakably mingled with a demon, and she could concur the reason at the other scent of a rare soul. It wouldn't be unnatural for a demon of such power to be drawn to form a contract in exchange for such a soul, yet it was baffling they'd do so by playing house. 

Three sharp knocks cut into her thoughts, and the door eased open to reveal the same figure dressed in black, the look in his ruby eyes one of mild frustration and indifference, clashing with the sly smile pasted on his face. 

"Good afternoon, I take it you slept well? You had a rather nasty fall, it seems."

Her body tensed up, without any weapon her only option would be hand-to-hand, but that thought was quickly dashed when the demon pulled out her dagger from inside his suit pocket as he closed the door behind him. 

"I haven't seen one of these finely crafted blades in many years, it must have been quite the hassle to procure it, though with that scent of yours, perhaps obtaining a blade forged in hellfire is a day to day occurrence. "  
  
His voice was silky, her mind brought her to the image of running fingers through satin sheets, yet there was a crisp tone of cruelty and mischievousness that weaved itself with the velvety croon. He had taken a few more steps towards the bed, Stella thinking quickly. 

"It was a gift, and an item that has at times got me out of sticky situations. It seems it left its mark on you. "

The dark clad butler's smile grew, "a gift you say? Was it from the other beasts that you so quickly wrap your legs around?"

Stella grumbled at that, scratching her head.   
"No, and that's not something that occurs unless they're minutes from death, count yourself lucky that neck of yours is tougher than I’m used to. "  
The butler mocked a respectful bow "I'm quite honored to be one of the few survivors, now if my assailant would kindly tell me her name, we can move this prattle to a conversation more interesting, or if you're in no mood to chat, I'd be quite content in cutting you to bits with your little knife and feeding you to the stray cats. You seem a fine meal for such blessed creatures"

Their eyes met across the room with the same intensity of irritation and tension, the woman rolling her shoulders back before she finally relented 

"Stella Mary Rose, I see no harm in you knowing my name "  
"That wasn't so hard. And in return I am Sebastian Michaelis, my young Master gave me that name. "

"I didn't figure there were demons running around with their true names being Sebastian, it seems almost a pet name."

The curl of tease in her tone made his right eye twitch ever so slightly, his eyes closing as he produced a forced smile "funny you should say that, it was my master's dog’s name-"  
Sebastian cut himself short, baffled that he had disclosed such information with a woman who quite literally brought his world to the ground, straightening   
"The second question I have is a simple one; what are you?"  
Stella's eyes flickered for a moment, Sebastian taking in the blue skies that fashioned her eyes, rippling like water disturbed by a single flick of a finger. Perhaps it was merely the musings of an empty stomach, but he believed resided in her a unique soul to match such an appetizing scent, and as he inched closer to the bed, her eyes followed him warily, yet she did not budge from her erect position. 

"I'm a big mix of things one might say. My father..he was a grim reaper.. and my mother was half demon and half human."

Sebastian paused at that, a look of curiousness clouding his face. A reaper who procreated with a demon who was birthed by a human and demon? Surely it was the reason behind the tantalizing smell that wafted around her, her humanity providing the soul, her lineage providing yet more flavor. Her voice had sounded almost confused at the recalling of such information, Stella noticing his raised brow looked out the window, musing

"It seems my memory has bits and pieces missing, however I do remember the meat of my parents' history. That's all I can think of however"

"It seems wherever you came from, the travel took a toll on your memories, you mentioned something about a council whilst attacking me? Perhaps that may jog your mind?"

The white haired woman shrugged off the covers, placing her shoeless feet on the hardwood floor, the council rang a bell once familiar to her, but now seemed to be dulled by the fog that filled her mind. As she stood, Sebastian debated his next move, for a soul such as this to fall within his reach was hard to resist, pity the young master’s contract barred him from forming other deals with humans. The woman seemed much more capable than the other help of the house, and also quite frankly another nonhuman could be a source of entertainment. 

Fate had a strange sense of humor, but Sebastian was finding he had similar taste.  
  
Stella placed a hand on her chin in thought, squinting her eyes as if it would help her to discern something, anything, from the haze of her memories

"The council…perhaps I was heading to a meeting and then something fell through the cracks? The only other matter that comes to mind is the feeling that I need to be here, in this time, and that in the past I have been here for bounties and investigations" 

"Investigations?"

Her eyes snapped up to the lithe butler, who had to her dismay cornered her between the wall and the bed, leaving a few feet between them. Stella huffed, her eyes not leaving his as she spoke in an icy tone

"I am…was.. a paranormal investigator, someone who looks into strange cases of missing or tricky souls, increases in demon, angel, or reaper activity, the like. My humanity keeps me from hungering for souls, so my working with them doesn't raise many eyes. "

Wine red eyes examined her with utmost interest. A woman who dealt with all walks of life? No wonder she was able to gain the upper hand in combat, even if it was only due to a lapse in judgement on his part. Being informed of her occupation, his resolve to have her remain here grew. As a demon whose duty was to begrudgingly protect the delicious soul of Ciel Phantomhive, he'd run into many pesky creatures hoping to taste his prey. Someone such as her who was skilled in the resolution of such matters would certainly provide him a more efficient schedule, as well as another set of supernatural hands. The demon's lips turned up into a more genuine smile, a sight that made the hairs on Stella's neck rise. 

"It seems then you're in need of some assistance, such as a place to start the process of recovering your origin as well as your purpose here. I'd like to offer you the occupation of head maid at the Phantomhive Manor, since we have done nothing but given you the finest hospitality here. You'd be paid, fed if needed, and also have time to do what you so please. I'd be quite pleased to give you a tour of the Manor-"

At first it could have been registered as a cough, but the demon soon realized that the woman's snowy tendrils shook with laughter, so soft and lighter than any silk, yet hearty and true. She covered her peachy lips with a small hand, the sapphire pools glittering with mirth

"Finest hospitality here is a demon threatening to turn me into cat food? You drive a hard bargain, Sebastian."

At this, Sebastian for once was at a loss of words, for despite this woman knowing fully what he was she dared to laugh in his face and even jest. This was surely going to be an interesting specimen, his mind drifted to the image of that jocularity in her eyes turning into fear, to weakness, yet he was interrupted by her throaty chuckles 

"You’ve certainly got my interest, I'll take up your offer of a tour, perhaps I will make a sounder judgment once I am more aware of my surroundings. "

Sebastian did not falter, smiling thinly as he placed a hand on his chest and bowed shortly, his silken words drifting through the room 

"An Excellent decision, Miss Rose. However before we begin the situation of your clothing must be addressed. You see, being in this Manor requires a certain dress, and I have taken the time to procure a fine outfit for such an outing that will appease my master. "

Her eyebrows raised, the cheerfulness in her voice fading like fog on glass   
"Is that so? I will be the judge of that. "  
Sebastian suppressed an irked sigh, gesturing her towards the bathroom door. Stella opened the door and peeked inside, a mannequin stand assembled as if the demon had known she would accept his offer. She scrutinized the ensemble. 

The dress was very tasteful for the Victorian era. The smooth fabric was a royal blue, yet it seemed tinted with a much brighter periwinkle, so that when it caught the sun's rays from the window it sparkled. The bodice had three detailed silver buttons that ran down the center above the abdomen. The skirt was patterned with a more rococo fashion; there were subtle floral designs made of lace that adorned the skirt, and a white lace hem at the bottom. Next to the mannequin were a set of white laced heeled boots, a matching floral design on the tip of the boots to match the dress. Stella found it aggravating that she wasn't displeased, the butler had certainly done well. 

"This will do, it's very... appreciated."

Despite her obvious forced courtesy, Sebastian's smile rose ever so slightly at the acknowledgement of his skill

"Well if I couldn't assemble a dress for such a beautiful woman, what kind of butler would I be?"

"Right, I'll be out in a moment then, once I get this on"

She could hear the tease in his tone, and imagine that smirk on his face as he dwelled at the bathroom door entrance  
"Surely you'll be needing assistance to put on the dress? I can fetch the maid for you, or I’m sure I could do just as well blindfolded--"

"I can put on a corset without anyone's assistance, thank you. I will meet you outside. "

The soft crinkle of his suit as he bowed behind her only enhanced her frustration at his quips, and only until the door clicked shut behind the demon did her shoulders relax. Stella grumbled, snatching the pristine white corset that lay draped over the sink 

"What have I gotten myself into?"  
~  
Much to Sebastian's enjoyment, the shimmering blue hue of the woman's eyes quite perfectly blended with the dress, and brought out the slightest of grey in her eyes, Stella sighed as she closed the bedroom door behind her.   
The hall walls were made of a rich dark wood, lengthy Rose red carpets adorned the floors, giving the illusion that the hall was perhaps narrower than actuality. Ornately framed portraits lined the walls, most with gilt frames. In those portraits ranged from images of a cheery noble family to gorgeous landscapes that contained a bounty of hues and brush strokes.   
something faint of a smile forming on her lips. 

"If you'd be so kind as to offer your hand, I would be honored to guide you around the Phantomhive Manor" the sickly purr behind her soured her expression, and his mock bow with gloved hand extended prompted a glare into the ruby pools. 

"Despite you choosing that form with the intent on making those soften around you for your looks, I for one look at you as…perhaps equal"

She gently placed her hand covered snugly in a white laced glove, the butler still processing the words of this woman who had noted his higher caste status and had the gall to announce they were equals. Yet his fingers pressed lightly into her palm, and with light motion to move down the hall she followed, Sebastian keeping that equal bit so later he'd hurl it right back. 

"For starters, we will begin with the second floor, the second floor contains the young master's Chambers, the game room, the tea room, and the back parlour"

There was no particular scent other than the faintest hint of polished wood, yet notes of something brewing lingered in Stella's nose, even as the tour went deeper into the second floor. She made mental notes of each room, the color themes, what the purpose of each was. Sebastian did not open the master's Chambers, but elaborated the outline of her duties if she were to accept this proposal

"If you decide to work for the Young Master, since you'd be the head maid, the second floor will be where most of your duties are performed, such as cleaning the rooms to the utmost perfection, tidying the master's chambers, being a companion to any female company in the parlour, and ensuring our guests are fully satisfied with the decor and events held. "

His silky tone wafted through the hallways, just as another scent hit Stella's nose: soap? Sebastian must have noticed it as well, for out of the corner of her eye she saw as the wine red irises narrowing to slits potent with vexation.   
There was also a squeal that pierced the air, Stella raising a brow 

"Trouble in paradise?"  
"It seems so. If you will excuse me, Miss Rose, it seems I have an 𝑢𝑟𝑔𝑒𝑛𝑡 matter to attend to. If you would mind waiting in the tea room for me to return, I apologise for the abrupt departure. "

And without time for the woman to protest, the butler was gone, speedily dashing down the stairs to this unknown calamity. Stella grumbled, and began to steadily follow. Victorian dresses were much more difficult to move in than she had realized. 

~  
What Stella came into she could not entirely fathom. The door from which she pinpointed the distressing signal was slightly ajar, and the overwhelming scent of laundry soap assaulted her nose. From the door stray bubbles were beginning to float into the hallway, and when she peered into the room she was met with perhaps a children's fairy-tale. The white tiled room was filled to the ceiling with opalescent bubbles, Stella catching movement of burgundy hair, and then a crisp voice cutting the air like a knife   
"Honestly Mey-Rin, you'd think after three years you'd finally grasp the amount of detergent you put in any given amount of laundry-"  
His head snapped over to the woman viewing the spectacle from the hallway, a sour smile inching its way up his porcelain face  
"Ah, Miss Rose, it seems you did not hear me well, for you are certainly not waiting in the game room. "

"I am a person who investigates a problem rather than merely waiting for someone else to solve it, besides, another set of hands will have this fixed in no time."

The butler's eyes glittered with faint amusement, as if the thought of this woman in such a constricting dress could possibly handle the situation with his level of ease and skill. He bowed lowly, Stella chafing at the smug aura he exuded.   
"Fret not milady, you see if I couldn't handle this situation, what kind of butler would I be ?"

His leap to action was instantaneous, a sight that would be difficult for human eyes to track. He grabbed a mop and started with the floors, the tiles beneath the fizz soon an immaculate white, the butler then cleaned any of the appliances such as the wash basin and wash board. In one fell swoop he eliminated any suds left around the ceiling with the mop, only to land gracefully on his ebony wingtip shoes.   
The one who was addressed as Mey-Rin was awed at the flawlessness of the butler, her full body being revealed once the bubbles were removed. She was an average height for a woman, with short dark red hair that was tucked behind her ears and kept from her face with a white head dress with white lace on the edges. She wore large full moon glasses, perched on her finch nose, their near-constant fogginess absent at the moment, revealing dark hazel eyes that glittered with admiration for the man before her. Her dress was that of a typical maid's uniform, a navy below the knee dress with white trimmings, a white shirt that tightened around the abdomen and was adorned with brown buttons being the most prominent feature, as well as the frilly shoulder trim. What was unlike most maid's was the type of shoes Mey-Rin wore. Despite her gown covering most of her laced up boots from sight, they had a military feel to them. The white haired woman took note of the combat boots and the creeping blush on the maids face as she made eye contact with Stella 

"O-o-oh Sebastian! Is this the lady who fell from the sky? Why she does clean up well yes she does !" 

"Indeed, this is Stella Mary Rose, and she is viewing the Manor for a job opportunity, since you seem to be needing assistance in even the most menial duties. Miss Rose this is Mey-Rin, and she is the only maid of the Phantomhive Manor "

The maid slapped her hands to her cheeks with embarrassment, stuttering   
"A-a-ah yes! My sight isn't the best no it's not! B-b-but are you sure M-Miss Rose isn't nobility? She sure seems royal y-yes she does!"

Sebastian pondered at that for a moment , glancing over at the mysterious lady who's presence shook the whole estate. It could be that due to Stella's amnesia in some areas, she may indeed be a noble who's merely lost her way. However, Sebastian found that most unlikely, mostly due to the way the young woman was built. She had strong arms, and her body was much more toned and muscular than even the most active noblewoman. It was a body of marble that required a harrowing amount of work, most certainly fulfilled by her job of subduing and investigating the supernatural. He had felt the amount of force when she took him down, and how her legs tightened like snakes around his neck. Certainly-

"I am neither noble nor peasant, merely a traveler if you will. It's most unfitting of me to be in such a dress while searching for a job, but it was what was given to me, isn't that right Sebastian?"

Her cool tone snapped him from his musings, another shit eating grin plastering over his thin lips.   
"We offer only the best quality to our guests, therefore the dress is that for a guest without any.. acceptable clothing. But I digress, We must continue with the tour-" Sebastian flicked out his Sterling pocket watch to find the time, 1:30 "you see we must not run behind schedule, the young master has studies to do in a few hours. Mey-Rin, If you will put the clothes on the drying line outside, and then ensure you stay out of anymore trouble, things should run smoothly-"

BAM!

It was only the quickest glance, but Stella had a glimpse of the demonic fury that flashed so briefly in the burgundy pools of the butler. The spitting hatred of a being who was aware of their capabilities being hampered by mortals. She had to hold in a chuckle, yet it bled into her words   
"It seems someone has other plans for us, I'm assuming the kitchen?"

She was on the mark, for the stench of burnt vegetables and bread rushed into the room, as well as the faintest of smoke. The butlers eye twitched, yet he still managed to flash a kind smile over to the guest   
"It appears so, I assume you will not listen if I order you to stay put, so it seems you will be joining me on this..detour. I deeply apologise, it's quite tedious to hire good help. "  
"Not at all, it's better to see what I'm getting into "

~  
As the two neared closer to the next disaster, the haze of smoke in the halls only darkened, yet Stella could see the faintest of fuchsia glowering in the tall demons hues as he speedily outpaced her, Stella cooing   
"It seems your job keeps you on your toes, it must be difficult to run a Manor with sparse and troublesome staff. "  
"Nonsense, a butler who can't make up for his staff’s shortcomings isn't worth his salt " 

Despite those words, his tone was so laced with vexation one could have cut it with a knife, eliciting another chortle from the fair haired woman   
"Salt? If you don't mind me asking, what is the pay for such an occupation?"

Before Sebastian could respond, he stopped at another ajar door, where the smoke quite profusely gushed from, sighing as he cautiously opened the door further. 

"One would think you're trying to recreate hell on earth Baldroy, haven't I told you not to infiltrate the kitchen?" 

There was a clatter, like that of a dog who's just been caught with his head in the trash. Stella covered her nose with a gloved hand and followed inside behind the demon butler, taking another note of his precariously lithe frame. If there was another blast, she was mildly concerned about his ability to shield her, but who could ever find a good meat shield nowadays?  
Through the smog, the faintest glimmer of golden hair could be seen close to the counters. This aforementioned Baldroy was tall, yet not the height of the butler, and dressed in a blackened chef's uniform. Stella could tell he had stubble, something that she found quite appalling, as well as the flamethrower that was strapped around the chef's back. 

"I'm the head chef! I belong in the kitchen! Well..what's left of it anyway"

Stella felt another rumble and the faint hiss of air, her reflexes to move did not beat that of the butler, who swiftly brought her to the ground , making sure an arm was beneath her, and shielding her from the blast with his body. 

"Oh er…looks like one of me smoke bombs went off, err.. sorry about that .."

Stella's eyes snapped open, meeting the perilously close rubies of the demon butler, who looked more worried than frustrated, yet that worry soon boiled into reserved rage.   
"Pardon the proximity, Miss Rose, are you alright?"  
For a moment, Stella didn't necessarily hear what he had asked, merely nodding. Sebastian gingerly helped her to her feet, his gloved hand sliding from the small of her back to her arm to steady the woman.   
Stella's eyes clashed with the chef, who winced at the icy glare.   
"And who is this lovely gentleman?"

Sebastian responded with a matched tone of chagrin  
"This is unfortunately our head chef Baldroy, he has a knack for finding old war pieces and experimenting in the kitchen. Old war pieces that I am confiscating immediately after I clean up the mess you have made. You should be ashamed of yourself for putting a lady in danger."

Baldroy scratched his head guilty, chewing on an unlit cigarette as his sky blue eyes flitted to the floor.   
"R-r-right..sorry about that Miss..wait- that's the lass who took you down!?! "

Stella proudly twirled a snowy tendril through her gloved fingers, smiling ever so thinly,   
"As you can see, I act swiftly if one does something I dislike, I hope that stays in your mind, chef."  
Hints of pink tinted the older man's cheeks as he scratched his head more, grumbling with his eyes closed. Sebastian made quick work of the kitchen with his unnatural speed, ensuring everything was sparkling and washed, just as it had been before the destruction. The butler also removed the flamethrower from the chef, tut-tutting as he moved next to Stella.   
"Honestly, the lot of you really cannot go a single day without running amok. "  
As if on cue, a boyish wail rang through the air, a bemused look appearing on the young woman's face. Sebasian's sigh was audible, along with the flick of his pocket watch.   
"2:00.. time must fly with the aid of imbeciles. Miss Rose, if you would not mind accompanying me for the last time hopefully to survey another mess, then our tour of the Manor can commence in peace. "  
She was honestly astounded by the amount of patience this demon had with his life here. Even as she followed him down the corridor to the next catastrophe, the butler remained as composed as ever. The only part of his body that conveyed even the slightest amount of tension was the man's eyes, almost appearing a darker wine red when greatly vexed.   
"I almost want to take the job out of pity, it seems an extra set of..capable hands is needed to corral this staff. "  
"Pity for me you say? I'm quite touched by the gesture, Miss Rose. Though working for the Phantomhive Manor has its perks as well-"  
Another wail ricocheted off the walls, Sebastian swinging open the doors leading to outside. The Funtom release party quite luckily was occurring without interruption on the other side of the Manor, Stella scanned for any guests, and fortunately none had made it this way.   
What _had_ made it this way was a boy, roughly around teenage years, with strawberry blonde hair and large turquoise eyes, puffy from what appeared to be crying. Behind him was a greenhouse, and Stella could feel the heat emanating from it even at a distance. Sebastian pulled at his gloves, quite practically growling   
"And what is it today, Finny?"  
"I-i-i-i wanted the flowers to b-be warm s-so I put one of our h-heaters in the g-greenhouse…b-b-but-"  
The butler had already opened the greenhouse doors only to be met with the scene of wilted carnage, every plant had withered into brown curls, crumpling to ash at the slightest touch. With nary a quip to reveal the butler's untapped anger, Sebastian went to work, Stella giving the boy a reassuring pat on the shoulder   
"You must know that flowers wither from extreme heat, you must be careful with such things.   
The boy's head snapped up to look at the woman, suddenly turning beet red   
  
"Y-y-you’re the angel!! "  
"Pardon..?"  
"The one who fell from the sky ! " The boy pointed at the cloudless blue sky, Stella gazing up in confusion   
What could that possibly mean? She remembered her occupation, what she was, and few and far between.

"I see..well regardless, my name is Stella, and I am considering on working at the Manor"

The strawberry blonde brightened at that, extending his hand "I'm Finnian! But everyone calls me Finny, I'm the gardener!"

To have a gardener that cannot attend to his job in an efficient manner certainly seems strange. Add to that a chef incapable of anything other than havoc, and a maid who cannot even see the work in front of her. Stella watched as Sebastian finished placing all the pots outside of the greenhouse, placing a finger to his chin in thought. A demon butler amongst all of this, Stella felt certain that the other workers must possess some sort of asset that she could not grasp, yet left that thought as she traipsed over to the tall demon.   
"May I? Do you have something I can carve with?"

Sebastian blinked, before cautiously retrieving to Stella's surprise a finely sharpened butter knife. Without questioning, she knelt beside a clay pot full of wilted flowers and began to etch something into the container.   
As she resumed standing, Sebastian's eyes shifted to what she had inscribed, smiling faintly  
"It's been a while since I encountered one who uses Norse runes as a source of white magic"

"I figured I would give it a shot, perhaps there will be change in the morning. "

The butler's brief side glance at the woman revealed a gentle face full of hope, something he found quite nauseating, only resuming a smile as she returned the knife to his waiting gloved hand.   
"Regardless, it seems for now we are done here. Finny, if you could dispose of the murdered plants and soil, I shall handle the rest of the matter later. Miss Rose must view the rest of the property and meet with the young master. Excuse us" 

With a small wave at the gardener, Stella followed the man into the Manor, absorbed in her thoughts as they walked. She seemed able to pull old skills from her memory yet could not recall where that information was learned. She was aware however that whatever her occupation originated from, it was weighed with importance. Did something occur in which she was accidentally transported here? Or was it not by folly but intention? Why here if so? What was her mission?

She'd scarcely realized that the butler had led her to the main grand staircase, polished wood glistening beneath a gilded chandelier that sparkled with countless crystals, as if the stars themselves had been fashioned in the great hall. The butler had paused, checking his pocket watch yet again before Proclaiming

"Oh dear, I must really be getting to my Master, a gathering such as this, he will certainly be needing a sweet afternoon snack before his studies. Miss Rose, I imagine you are quite tired as well, perhaps it's best you rest and meet the young master for dinner? We are having another guest this evening, perhaps they will not mind the intrusion."

Stella's eyes were focused on the windows that revealed the gathering outside, and something inside her stomach coiled into knots. Something felt wrong, as if her gaze was being met by a being she could not see but was aware of her presence. A warning ring in her ears the only noise that gave hint to what possibly would cause such a feeling. 

"Miss Rose?"

Her head snapped up to the butler, who had moved much closer, a worried hand touching her arm. She realized that despite most certainly being a demon, his general aura was well concealed. A certainly beneficial trait if one wishes to gain more foothold into their prey. 

"You're right, I think it would be best for me to return to my room and relax. I don't believe I have fully recovered from.. whatever happened to me earlier today. "

The woman met the butler's eyes, seeing deep beneath the burgundy pools mistrust, cold and calculating, yet also light confusion. Yet when that damned smile resumed on his thin lips those emotions were wiped clean, gesturing her to the rich dalbergia stairs  
"Of course, it was inconsiderate of me to believe you were in any condition for such a draining tour, may you rest well, Miss Rose. "

And like smoke, the butler seemed to vanish into thin air, without any noise, leaving Stella in the silence of the great hall. Carefully lifting the hem of her dress as she moved up the stairs, weariness poured over her like sand, nearly falling in fatigue as she closed the bedroom door behind her.   
~

_"You've always been there for me, what will happen if there's no one for you?"_

_The man cloaked in shades of ebony and charcoal turned to her. Shimmering eyes that cut with the vitality of leaf blades, glowing with a lemon yellow, something marked his face, blurry to her eyes. What could be seen was the adoration, a fervent look not quite hidden by an aloof grin, discordant yet light hearted chuckles escaping the man whose face seemed surrounded by wisps of smoke._

_"Perhaps I'll cause trouble, I'm always looking for a real laugh. Humans seem the most rib tickling. It's why you're different. "_

_"Me? I'm not entirely human?"_  
_"Exactly, you're something completely different then us, the Council of Reaper's thinks you're here for their place."_

_"Why would I do that?"_

_The man's smile had faded softly, another hidden tale glittering in the gems._  
_"You're special, Stella, truly something I hope shakes up this awful place. No one laughs here."_

_"Adrian, what aren't you telling me?"_

_"I've got some matters I simply cannot pass up, and I don't mind having to cause a little mischief here to get what I need. "_

_Long fingers ran through her hair, almost chilling. Yet she leaned into the touch, sighing_  
_"If you leave I feel like I'll be kicked out , I'm only here because my father was a good worker."_

_Around them was pristine pearl, yet bodies dressed in dark colors swam by, only glancing lowly at the two._  
_"Ehehe are you going to follow me? That's not your schtick. "_

_He nudged her, she let out a hearty laugh, and she grinned._  
_"Nothing like that. But you're always the one who got me through this place. Why can't we stick together?"_

_"Well this is something I must do, not something to drag others into. You'll be fine here "_  
_The last bit almost sounded as if he was reassuring himself, repeating it softly._  
~

Stella's eyes flashed open in a haze, propping herself up with her elbows. She had laid her head down for what seemed like moments, yet outside of the window stated otherwise. The sky was becoming a faint hue of violet as it melded with the darkening blue sky, the woman cursing under her breath. Her eyes caught another object new to the room: a large black suitcase with an opalescent handle and bindings. There was a small piece of parchment paper that was folded neatly atop the case. Cautiously walking across the room to view the note, Stella found exquisite cursive greeting her eyes.   
It read 

_Miss Rose, chef Baldroy investigated where we found your body and not far away from the scene stumbled upon this case. If it is not yours, report so as soon as possible, however we all hope this will trigger any recollection of your past self. When dinner is ready I shall escort you to the dining room._

_Sincerely,_  
_-SM_

The thought of the demon butler rifling through what must be her luggage sent a shiver through her body, as well as the image of him sneakily placing this in her room as she slept.  
Muttering, she flicked open the pearly clasps that shone above the ebony leather casing, tenderly easing the luggage opening in hopes to not disturb it's contents. What she found was familiar but did not spark any nostalgia. The suitcase contained a secured box which held gauze, various ointments, handmade tinctures with her handwriting, and a few leather bound books that were marked with runes. There were all sorts of bottles containing various liquids and herbs or elements, all labeled with names Stella recognized but was unable to remember their origin. There was a neatly trimmed bunch of rope that shined with an ashy gleam; Stella ran her fingers gingerly over it and the name "Reaper's twine" came to mind. Finally, there were more journals neatly secured by a red ribbon, and a leather pouch that when unraveled revealed an array of dark colored blades. They were perfectly sharpened and greatly resembled the blade that the butler had confiscated. At least these contents corroborated what few memories she had. These were certainly the belongings of one who dabbled in the occult, as well as species the human world believed only resided in fairy tales and folklore.   
It'd take time to read through all the journals that her past self had personally documented, but time was cut short as two crisp knocks interrupted her ruminations.   
"Miss Rose? Are you doing alright? You seemed quite peacefully asleep I didn't want to disturb you when bringing your possible belongings to your quarters"

There was the faintest hint of amusement in the demon's tone. Surely, seeing the woman who presumed herself his equal lying before him as defenseless as a kitten must bring him some sick thrill that Stella honestly didn’t want to think about. His dry tease being met with a click of her suitcase and a begrudging sweetness 

"My apologies, it seems hurtling to the ground and being met with this hellscape must've taken a toll on my psyche. Rest assured I am well and presentable.”   
With that, Sebastian eased the door open , Stella noticing he carried a light wooden brush with steel bristles, the woman's eyes narrowing.   
That smile of enjoyment at another's demise crawled up his features as he quietly closed the door behind him.   
"That's excellent news, but the last bit of being presentable is quite far from the mark. You see, as a lady who will be meeting the young master and his guests, you must be the picture of perfection and etiquette. Yet it seems that you quite haplessly fell asleep in your dress and with your hair unkempt. Worry not, if I could not tidy up a woman of no class, what kind of butler would I be?"  
The woman's face reddened with rage at the bite in his words, hissing   
"Damned demon"  
"How cruel, surely you're not accustomed to putting your hair up in a socially acceptable fashion? It seems you gave up on that matter when you had changed into this dress the young master has so charitably given to you. "  
In that subtle manner he'd gained a closer proximity to the woman whose eyes flashed like lightning over a sapphire lake, her left brow twitching. With a tsk, the butler ran a hand through the snow clad locks, running into a few knots as he neared the bottom of the strands. Stella inhaled loudly in order to restrain her impulse to break the demon's fingers, aware that such a conflict wouldn't end quickly.   
"Fine, what is it then that you, the oh so capable butler, must do in order to make me so much prettier and doll like than I am already being forced to be?"

He chuckled, removing his gloved hand from her hair to her right cheek, pinching it ever so slightly as the icy slits of the woman's eyes met the teasing maroon glimmer of the butler's

"First, we must apply at least a basic application of make-up, to better present your features. Second, your hair must be done up in order to represent your..well, one never asks a lady her age..perhaps if the young lady would allow her hair to be cut -"

"Cut it and I’ll snip something of yours"

"Thirdly, the dress will have to be quickly straightened. No matter at all, this will take me merely a few minutes. "

He gestured her to the vanity mirror inside that bathroom, retrieving a sturdy wooden chair that dwelled in the corner of the room. Stella grumbled more curses beneath her breath as she seated herself, finding a 'politely' placed makeup kit waiting for her attention on the sink Sebastian looming behind her, a glint in the ruby pools that filled the woman with dread, busying herself with applying a rosy pink pigment over her lips. 

Sebastian, as a demon, believed that the only reason to be on this damned earth was to pass time and get a good meal out of it. Yet as he ran another hand through the ivory strands, followed by the brush to untangle the small coils, something unfamiliar began to manifest. Perhaps unaware now, it was inexorable. This woman and her piquant words, her fearlessness in the face of a beast like himself, and the odd human quality she so possessed was tantalizing to him. He'd been alive for many moons, and has been the center of disaster and destruction, of invention and true beauty. But the being before him produced such an effect that he could only describe as comfort, perhaps that odd _camaraderie_ that humans always bolstered about as the quality that defined them. Despite his attention to the aesthetics that come with being a butler, today had been full of discrepancies in that character, yet he would rather avert another disaster, and so summoning Mey-Rin to assist their guest was out of the question.   
He'd made quick work of the tangles, and began the process of braiding coarse strands.   
"I think I am 86% certain I want to work here"

The butler chortled at her forcefully impassive tone, their eyes meeting in the mirror  
"Is that so? And what of the other percent so dissuades you ?"   
"For starters , I've never been one to trust a full breed demon, especially one who blends in as well as you seem to be doing. The other staff is helpless in their ‘on the surface duties’, and a child as a master seems fit for trouble. "

"Those are all fair points, yet they are meager enough for you to claim 86% of overall satisfaction."

"Mm, perhaps my curiosity and nothing to lose mentality gets the best of me. "  
"Rest assured, you will find answers to your past, for the young master's influence reaches the world most live in and the underworld, and even the world which we reside in. A perfect foothold to find a fated thread hm?"

Stella merely hummed in agreement to that, the ghostly remnants of a smirk on her lips. The butler finished his work with a sterling silver hair piece that kept the bun in place, a neat plaited braid wrapping itself around the bun. The silver piece gleamed and was accoutred with a dazzling sapphire. 

As the butler stepped back to admire his work, Stella had risen to attempt to flatten the minuscule wrinkles on the skirt of the gown. The butler carding a hand through his inky hair in dramatic exasperation. 

"It cannot be helped, I must use a more efficient method than a simple roller. If it becomes too warm, do warn me. "

The demon knelt beside her, biting the end of his right glove to pull off the fabric, unveiling spindly fingers and pitch black nails. As he pressed the bare hand to the skirt, Stella felt a dull warmth emanating from his fingertips, eyeing warily the man's movements until he'd smoothened every crinkle. As he rose, he slipped the glove back in its place with a tug.

"Now, to the dining room, the young master and our guest, Mister Lau, should be finishing their game of chess and meeting there. Shall we?"  
Stella nodded, grabbing her suitcase and tucking it underneath the four poster bed just enough it was not visible unless one was crouching. 

"Fret not, It would be unfit as a butler to search a woman's luggage"

"One can never be too cautious with your - _our_ \- kind"

~  
The dining room was longer than wide, and hosted two brilliant crystalline Chandeliers, which made the dark walnut dining table and at least twenty dining chairs glimmer. The Indigo rug underneath revealed itself only on the edges of the chairs was a brilliantly crafted Persian rug, and was a perfect contrast to the faint dandelion walls. There were already two seated at the table, and one whose arms draped around the assumed guest. The first was a boy who sat at the head , and his looks would have fooled you as a child warming the seat for his father's position. A child with raven blue hair and a stunning royal blue eye, hints of cobalt at the edges. His right eye was covered by an ebony eyepatch. his face seemed forged by a dollmaker, so alabaster and without blemish. He was of short stature, but very lean and dressed in a dark navy long coat, and a brighter blue and black striped cravat, with a ruffled white shirt beneath. His suit vest was a lighter shade of grey. On his left thumb that held a glass of water, was a large sterling silver ring with an ornate design, that sported a large sapphire cut in an emerald fashion. It nearly slipped from his thumb with each movement, yet it's significance was greater than the unfitting nature. On his right index finger was a golden signet ring with the mark of his crest for wax seals. 

Stella's eyes raised at the boy, who held her stare with an icy contemplation. She felt that childish stare familiar, yet couldn't pin where she'd met that sort of look. Sebastian bowed as he entered, Stella mimicking with a curtsey. The butler moved languidly to pull a seat out for the woman that was placed across the other guests, Stella's eyes piqued at what was before her. The seated guest was a man of Chinese descent, with short and unkempt charcoal hair and eyes blissfully closed , his face unlike the boy was slightly tanned, yet not a blemish to be seen. He wore a teal changsham, something most Chinese nobility would wear, that had a red collar and went down to the tasselled buttons on his upper chest. His sleeves were spacious and hid his arms and hands. The second guest was the woman whose arms draped around the seated man, who wore a violet cheongsam that was scandalously short, merely falling to her upper thigh. Her thighs were thick, muscular, and her abdomen small with a prominent bust. She had a girlish face with piercing gold eyes that evaluated Stella with an aloof glint. Her hair was jet black and done up in a few braids, and two buns that were fashioned to resemble cat ears. There was a large peony flower with a Gilt tassel that adorned one of the cat eared buns. Stella noted her silky black thigh high stockings, thinking of her own torn ones with melancholy. She'd have to inquire where she purchases hers. The little jingle of bells filled the air, the woman of also Chinese descent had anklets with gilt bells, a bold contrast to the black ballet shoes. 

"Welcome, Miss Rose, I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive Manor and also a business called Funtom company. I am delighted to hear you've been enjoying your stay and the tour of the Manor, it is a pleasure to meet you. 

His voice feigned sweetness, but through his lofty diction and the lusterless sheen of his eye, Stella could tell her words held no true weight. Regardless, Stella gave a shrewd smile. 

"The pleasure is mine, young Earl. Your hospitality has been quite refreshing since my arrival. Sebastian has proved such a capable butler. "

The Earl's thin lips turned at the matched superficial tone. 

"Is that so? We'll have to discuss further about his capabilities. In the meantime, allow me to introduce my guests. This man here is Lau, he manages the British branch of the Shanghai company , and is one of my fellow business associates. This..is Ran-Mao, his assistant and sister, however they are not blood related. "

Lau beamed at the snow haired woman, extending his hand across the table, Stella met it with a tight grip, Lau's face transitioning into one of curiosity

"Charmed to meet you, Miss Rose, I heard about your nasty fall, it truly seems like some sort of miracle you're here, I can tell you're one of a hidden talents. "

As their hands slid away, Stella only heard one jingle of a bell before the cat-like woman had her arms around her, tugging at the fabric close to her abdomen. Her breath was soft against her ear, her voice gruff and raspy

"You're …strong.."

Stella glanced over at the Earl, who out of modesty or boyish embarrassment averted his eyes to the two women, the image leaving Stella with a smirk on her face. 

"I'm honored to have such an appearance already after our first meeting. I am excited for the opportunity to use my skills for the Young Earl, due to my consideration of the maid occupation here. "

Lau's eyebrows raised, pouting  
"Oh, is that so? How unfortunate, someone like you would suit my business very well, very well indeed! Regardless, if you ever tire of the Earl and his antics, ran mao always needs company, isn't that right ran mao?"

The quiet woman had moved from Stella back to her 'brother' , nodding at his remark. Ciel coughed sharply, annoyance sharp in his features. 

"Back to business shall we? I believe we were discussing the disappearance of at least 49 human beings Lau"

"Ah yes…what were we discussing again?"

Despite hushed, Stella heard the deep exhale of the butler behind her at Lau's antics, Stella hiding a chuckle behind a gloved hand. Ciel bristled, yet moved on with fraying calmness. 

"It'd be best to start from the beginning, since Miss Rose must be informed as well. Recently, London has been plagued by odd disappearances, people seeming to go missing, and there are no traces of their bodies to be found, even in Britain's underworld societies. However, there have been very private groups arising in the underworld, in one of them the participants call themselves 'Gourmets'. This group is rumored to be engaging in cannibalism, however they are so private that it is near impossible to find and take out any venues. " 

The white haired woman recalled the word 'Gourmet' , when she was paging through her past manuscripts it had been written several times, along with the characteristics of some ancient beast. She steepled her fingers, meeting the gaze of the boy 

"It'd be shocking to think a group could consume 49 or so bodies in what seems a small period of time. However, wouldn't it be best to find someone who is invited to these venues? Using them as an in would likely be the most efficient entry. "

Lau spoke up, twiddling his fork 

"You're correct, and we've been communicating with one fellow who seems quite promising. Samuel Regium Malitie-"

Stella didn't realize her exerting pressure on the glass, a hairline crack splitting it's way down from the rim to the stem, Sebastian quick to act carefully removed the glass from her hand, Stella looking at him to see that frustrated yet mocking glimmer in the maroon pools 

"Milady, you must express caution with such fine crystal glasses , did something startle you ?"

The other two men eyed her with interest, Stella sheepishly murmuring  
"My apologies, I often forget the amount of pressure I put on..objects. Who is this man if I may ask?

As Stella spoke, Sebastian eyed her warily. Someone who was feigning to inform the young master of a possible target certainly interesting, especially if that being could possibly be faking amnesia. As if aware of the scathing analysis, Stella stole a quick glance at the butler, raising a curious brow. Lau’s face changed from one of contemplation to aloofness, leaning back in his chair,  
  
“He's a nobleman whose main estate resides in Geneva, correct ? Though he does most of his business in London and France. "

Ciel leaned back in his chair, a surprised look growing on his face with some ounce of respect, and searching eyes at the woman

“Does that not ring any bells to you, Miss Rose?”

“I will admit the name does sound familiar, has Mr.Malitie been in any papers recently?”

Stella knew by the gazes that were made between the butler and the boy that something was being kept. She must admit, it is better to keep things to oneself until the full picture is drawn out, however with her fragments of a past a familiar name should be no consequence until more details unfurl

  
" Young Mr. Malitie was attending the Funtom party today, " Lau purred, "He seemed a bit distracted today, I wonder about him. Despite his superfluous attitude, he certainly is hiding something. He occasionally is seen in the papers for donations to orphanages and other charitable work he participates in.”  
Sebastian, as if on cue, unveiled a newspaper with the current date, reaching over the woman’s shoulder to place it in front of her.  
“I actually made sure to keep today’s release, due to an article of Mr. Malitie and his current work in Britain’s hospitals. Apparently he is a doctor with a focus in therapy, it seems he also donates to local hospitals and has a trade in medical equipment. 

When she viewed the black-and-white photo of the man, something curled in her stomach, the same grotesque feeling that pierced her when she felt a presence outside the window. He was handsome, she gave him that, but something tugged out her, a pain jolting in her head until she put the paper down.

Stella shrugged, "Regardless, I could prove useful in this case, if you'd have me. I believe I am most equipped to take the position here as maid, Young Master"

Ciel's lips barely moved despite a chuckle arising from them, Stella's soft smile curling slightly. She figured Sebastian maintained a tight ship, and it'd be pleasing to watch as she punctured hole's in his careful attendance. 

"Besides, Sebastian seems to need an extra set of hands , and I'd be .. 𝒉𝒐𝒏𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒅 to learn from his example. "

The boy slid a glance at the butler, who was glaring into the back of Stella's skull, only to shift his gaze to the young master, who was very satisfied with the look of vexation on the demon's face. 

"It seems it's a deal then, isn't that right, Sebastian?"

Stella held back another snicker at the butler's deathly sweet reply 

"Yes, my lord. "

"Very well, then that concludes most of our business here. Lau, look into any cases of transportation that can hold multiple bodies, dead or alive. They must be using some means of transport in order to carry and deliver such cargo. In three days, we will pay a visit to the undertaker..he specializes in matters of the macabre in the world above and below. Perhaps he has some sort of information on the missing suspects. "

" Yes, My lord"   
Stella was amused at everyone's immediate dedication to this child, Sebastian curtly helping her from her seat as the others rose. 

"Stella, Sebastian, I'd like a word with both of you. Come. "

The demon and the woman exchanged glances. One of mocked surprise and the other of an otherworldly frustration, the two following the young master and giving parting words to Lau and Ran Mao  
~

"To cut to the point, I believe these people who call themselves 'Gourmets' , may possibly be another species. Wendigos, aswangs, vampires, there are many types of beings that could be responsible for so many missing bodies. Have you heard of these....young master ?"

The boy had just been seated by the butler, Stella closing the door behind them. They had moved matters to Ciel's office, a large room with walls of books, and a beautiful window behind the desk that displayed a garden full of many species of flowers below. 

Sebastian's eyes flashed at the name, putting a gloved finger to his chin in thought,  
" I believe those creatures come from folklore In Nova Scotia as well as some parts of the America's, and Eastern Europe correct?"

"Yes, there was a group called the Algonquian people, who resided where Canada and the States preside today. However, Wendigos have origins in both the western hemisphere and the eastern hemisphere, where they closely resemble the eastern European Aswang or vampire. So where their true origin is has yet to be distinguished, as is the case for most species. They are described as beasts who look like the epitome of starvation and death, since their need for flesh or blood can never be satiated. Other times they were depicted as humans who underwent or experienced a sort of psychosis, in which they feared eating humans yet did so anyways due to insatiable hunger. All these traits are similar between the three species, however they are not types to socialize for food.

Ciel leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand as he propped his elbow on his desk, taking in the information. 

"Despite the absurdity of such a claim, it's quite difficult to deny, considering a reaper and demon hybrid exists such as yourself. "

Stella bowed, grinning, "that pleases me to hear, young master. But anyways, it is one of the only beings that are rarely found in groups, so it's quite surprising to hear that they are communing for food. "  
The demon smiled sourly , "much like how my kind are not fond of sharing the same master, sometimes it is more efficient despite it's oddity "

"There's certainly strength in numbers, it'd be best if we were to infiltrate discreetly. It's probably unwise to use the young master as bait, so if anything I can be the... sacrificial lamb if you will"

Ciel's shoulders tensed, his cheeks showing the softest tinge of pink as he raised his voice slightly

"You will have to learn how to talk correctly to your Master, Sebastian will be your teacher and in order for you to better blend in, he will be instructing you on basic etiquette and maid duties. "

The chilling cobalt pools clashed with the demon butler's closed eyes and terrifyingly large toothless smile. Stella huffing as her glare slid to the young boy. 

"To have two supernatural beings under your command must be a hassle for you, especially with the leash you keep him on. "

"Sebastian got himself a tight leash due to his biting tongue, let us hope you do not test me the same way. You may not be bound to me by contract, but we are bound in the ways of business. For your services you will get answers, and you will follow and obey me so that you can move freely in your affairs. Is that clear ?"

She chuckled again, curtsying low so that her knee touched the floor,  
"As clear as glass, young master. I shall be your pawn, and you shall be my king"

Ciel looked away at the woman , grumbling.   
"You demons are all the same, you think this is some game in which you know all the upper hands. That cockiness is what makes you such deplorable creatures. "

Sebastian clapped his hands to snap the boy from his high horse,   
"Now now, young master, it is time for you to retire , you've had a busy day, shall we get you to bed ?"

As the butler pulled the chair out for Ciel to rise, Stella raised a hand in wait 

"Before you go, I have three requests you must hear, in exchange for my services. "

"Pardon??" Ciel barked

The woman grinned , "oh they're not so bad, but they matter all the more to myself you see? "

Sebastian grimaced at her from behind the Earl's baffled gaze, crooning   
"What could you possibly desire?"

Stella flashed three fingers on one hand, pointing with the other. 

"First, I want to design my maid outfit, for I refuse to wear such frilly white trim as I saw on the other poor maid today. "

Ciel's eye glittered like broken glass shards, seething   
"You're really concerned with such-"

"Second, I will be paid enough so that I can provide myself basic care routines, such as bathing and the like. As well as the ability to purchase outfits of my taste, and for disguise when I'm on field duty "

The butler's shoulders rustled as he viewed the steam coming from his master's ears, the boy taking a step towards the woman with fury. 

"And third, and you'll like this one, I can choose to make Sebastian's life a little more difficult, in order to test his prowess as a butler of course, and we can always connive together if he is causing you grief, young master "

The boy stopped his stomping at that, pausing to contemplate her propositions. 

"To make Sebastian's life more difficult? That sounds like a …tantalizing offer "

The demon's gloved hands clenched ever so slightly at his sides, his left eyebrow twitching.   
"Do take careful consideration, Young Master, for you already provide much…strain on my duties as it is. "

"Yet I cannot move as freely nor care as Miss Rose can, and this sounds like a source of entertainment for me. "

"It is best to keep the young Lord entertained, I wish to encapsulate that in my service to you, Young Master~" 

Stella smiled brightly at him, stepping forward to extend her hand, "what do you say, a few meager wants for my services, it's the best deal I've made in years "

"And you do not wish for my soul after?"  
"Of course not, as I am part human, I eat food every now and again when I'm hungry as humans do, and I sleep every now and again as humans do as well. So no spiritual payment is necessary. Besides, I wouldn't prey on a child such as yourself. "

She made sure to fix a withering look at the butler, who merely flashed a toothy look, feigning ill offense of such disgust. 

Ciel evaluated the woman , her gaze returning to that of warmth as she beheld the boy,   
"Actually, you remind me of someone I think, someone I protect, almost like a son~"

"You're a witch, maid" Ciel puffed, finally taking her hand, which was a tad smaller than her own, "but I accept these Fiats, as long as the outfit you design is not far from the traditional phantomhive maid garment. "

And with that, a contract was made, one of implied trust and a shred of respect, Sebastian had left with the master to put him to bed, Stella was instructed to find her lodgings in the worker's area, her room right next to the demon butler's. Sebastian had noted that her belongings had already been moved, and that once the master was put to bed, they'd begin her 'rigorous' teaching regiment. She slipped the key into the lock and revealed her new room, one much smaller than the guest room, with only cream walls and a small bath area with a mirror and sink, and a painted white wooden wardrobe. On the wardrobe stuck a note between the two doors, Stella pulling it out curiously. As soon as she saw the handwriting her breath hitched with annoyance. Sebastian's writing stating as followed 

_"Dear Stella, welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, as the head butler of the household, it is my duty to uphold the garments worn by the fellow staff. Using what I know of you in mind, I have curated a makeshift outfit until the young master's personal tailor arrives tomorrow. I do hope you enjoy it. "_

_The warmest of welcome,_  
_SM_

She flung open the doors, a hiss escaping her lips   
"That damn demon!"  
~

A resplendent turn of his lips met the new maid as she sauntered in to greet the butler in the kitchen, the demon purring   
"Good heavens, you've honored me with putting on my carefully chosen outfit? How kind, however it is unsightly for the public eye, it serves as a test. If you do not pass your first day of learning how to be a Phantomhive maid, you will be ordered to wear this tomorrow when the sun rises. Is that clear, Stella?"

The snow tendrils were tied up in a long ponytail, held by a lace tie adorned with cat ears. On her neck there was a small golden Bell carefully tied to a silk ribbon that fastened into a bow at the back of the neck. The gown was, in that day in age, extremely sordid. It was a black and white maid garb, yet deathly short, riding to the woman's upper thigh, which was luckily (perhaps ) covered with ebony silk thigh highs, as if the butler had heard her inner musings about Ran Mao. With black silk slippers that tied up to her ankles, Stella would have been a social Martyr, if she were to grace the presence of the young Earl with this outfit, she'd certainly hear no end of it. 

"Can I not retain the name of Miss Rose?'  
"Certainly not, it is understood that staff refers to each other as their first names, to ensure there is no sense of class or stature. "

The butler had a pair of spectacles on with silver eyeglass chains, Stella growling   
"Is that your teacher uniform? Can't you change your appearance?"

"Now now, I am the only one who is asking questions this fine night, so, shall we begin?"

Stella's teeth gnashed against each other , the butler revealing a wooden teaching stick with a saccharine smile, repeating with a more crisp tone , "shall we?"

"Yes…. Sebastian"


	2. A Cat-Gotten Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the day when the plan would be set in stone came round, and much was to be done. Fate was ready to pull on scarlet strings left forgotten, to drag new prey into the depths of a mystery soaked in blood and lace trimming, and of course, a good laugh instead of the Queen's coin.

And so the day when the plan would be set in stone came round, and Stella stood outside the main garden of the Manor. The early morning dew twinkled softly over the grass, the sun's warning signs of its inevitable rise began to bleed into the light violet-painted sky with a faint blush of pink, the stars glittered like gnashed teeth, despising their inevitable defeat- only to return when the sky was drowned in darkness. She stretched, the unfitted sleeves of a crinkled white button-down shirt cuffed and falling to her elbows, and to come out at the edges of worn caramel trousers that were cuffed at her ankle, as if they had fallen much further in their original state. Her night lessons had taken a toll, but Sebastian could only find so many flaws in a woman who dwelled in the same strange world he resided in. The cat costume had suffered…such traumatic wounds. Stella had made sure to make a point that her 'witchcraft', in Sebastian's words, would require more durable clothing, and her return to the kitchen the night before in a tattered dress and unkempt hair was a great malfeasance to the demon, so she was given a pair of pants that Mey-Rin kept on hand in an emergency, and a shirt that Stella neglected to inform Sebastian she took from the laundry room. She had a worn black leather pair of oxford shoes, ones with a low heel and marred with dirt. 

"Honestly, unlike the other servants, your attempts to disturb my master's home are certainly more pointed at me than anything. It truly is…remarkable that you were able to get your hands on one of my prized garments. "

Stella turned to the demon butler, whose suit was a crisp contrast to the softness of the colors around them, the dew on the grass only reflected the ebony that cloaked him. He did carry a silver tray, a single porcelain cup garnished with gold and peach painted embellishments, delicate handiwork. His voice was filled with the usual feigned sweetness, yet the maroon pools bubbled with the intent to spark fear. Stella smiled, "you hadn't provided me a shirt, so I figured to borrow and compensate for it later. Besides, it's still clean- I made sure not to get it dirty while forming the barrier and wards."

"Ah, so you've completed your task, well done, would you mind showing me your work? I haven't seen a spiritual barrier in quite some time. I truly wonder if you're up to the task."  
That mocking smile, the curve of his words that ooze ego in such a slighting way. The woman huffed, gesturing for him to follow. She had used the lush trees as a means to carve runes and the like, but she had yet to finish the final marker, hoping that her wounds would have healed with a moment's rest. It was then the butler noticed the swollen marks across her palms, as if they had been sliced very thinly multiple times. 

"Blood bound I see? You truly put your fullest effort into this."  
"It's to ensure that the strength of the seal will remain, however, If our case involves some unforeseen beast, I will have to research their weaknesses further. The last marker is here," Stella explained, walking over to a thick oak tree that could not be easily sighted from the clearing close to the garden. 

"You even made sure that the young master wouldn't notice, as well as the others, that was considerate of you."

"Despite my arrogant disposition, I do my work without an imperfection, something I didn't think much on until I began watching how you handled things with great skill and attention to detail. It's something I'd say I respect and enjoy from you."  
The gruff compliment made the butler's smile widen, his voice one of teasing astonishment 

"For someone of your disposition to appreciate my skill and attentiveness is truly the highest honor, Stella"

The way he drew out her name, like it was some candy to roll around one's tongue and fondle with one's teeth- it made her twitch. She patted the tree, whose bark appeared not carved, yet the thin lines could be seen crisscrossing in the wood. As Sebastian ran a gloved hand carefully across the etchings, Stella retrieved the knife Sebastian had so kindly returned to her, and, rolling up the sleeves, pressed it to her wrist.   
The demon watched with mild interest, until the scent of fresh blood reached his nose. His body stiffened, taking in the honeyed fragrance. That which resided inside her now trickled out, the demon shocked by the sheer frustration that filled him when some of the crimson droplets sunk into the grass, the vegetation surely not as appreciative as he would have been. Stella seemed to neither notice nor care, flicking what oozed from the wound across the bark of the tree. Sebastian had never witnessed an ambrosia so close to that of his master, one not sullied despite the vessel's obvious claims to infamy. Hastily regaining his composure, he tsked at Stella's wound, which seemed reluctant to heal.   
The woman cursed, "Damn, must have been too deep."  
"You really are hopeless, let's get this cleaned and bandaged immediately, before the young master wakes."  
The ivory haired woman gazed at the demon, barely containing a derisive snort.   
"I'll be fine, I just need to put some pressure on it. What's the tea for?"  
The butler had almost forgotten his original task, displaying the silver platter with a sickly bright toothless smile.   
"Why, to test your tasting skills of course, a true housekeeper must be sure to have an acquired taste and the ability to differentiate between scents. You have also not eaten or drank since your arrival, and today being a day where your skills are needed. It would be a hassle if you suddenly became fatigued.”   
As they returned to the Manor, Stella cautiously lifted the fragile cup to her lips, breathing in the aroma of sweet peaches, cinnamon, and some sort of flower. Taking a sip cemented her resolve, the slow nectar at the bottom of the cup pleasant against her tongue.   
"It's..a floral peach tea, with cinnamon, and honey. "  
"Anything else? Come now, a butler who uses only three ingredients isn't worth his salt."  
"Um…some sort of flower? Maybe hibiscus?"  
The demon chuckled, Stella growing weary of this game and placing the tea cup back into the platter. As they entered, Sebastian unveiled a pristine pearl handkerchief from his breast pocket, handing it to the woman as a makeshift gauze. 

"All of your ingredients that you noted were correct, however your forgot a simple array of spices-"

"That's really unfortunate, truly, tragic. I'm going to get changed, we'll reconvene later I imagine?" 

Without waiting for a reply from the butler, Stella made a small swipe for the handkerchief and quickly went down the hall, muttering to herself as the butler stood in shock of her crisp dismissal of his planned minute lesson. Sighing, he shook his head, the blood pools fixed on the woman's back.

"Honestly, this is more work for me than I previously imagined."

Granted, her destination was one that the butler was content with not being a part of, since that tasteless tailor had it out for him. The personal tailor will surely be thrilled to fit the snowy haired woman, a faint smile edging up the butler's lips. His only fear is that she will fit her in something classless.   
~  
****Geneva***** 

"Tabatha, reschedule my appointment with that dastardly old man for tomorrow to next Thursday.”

"Master, you must have your annual dentist appointment, don't be a child."

Walls of sparkling gold frames, flourishing the detail of hand painted walls, a scene of hand stenciled Morris Tradition, a lavished design of dados and friezes that bursted with such a shimmering gilt leaf patterns that one might believe it to be vines plucked from Valhalla, stretching and twining around a lapis lazuli shaded backdrop. The room itself seemed to be a Faberge egg, containing a yolk that was worth such an ornate shell. He sat at a hardy oak desk, polished with a glistening sheen and clawed feet scathing the hardwood flooring with an air of authority. This being was dressed in pale hues, thin sterling silver spectacles glinting as he paged through a handful of letters. Seemingly disinterested at their contents, he tossed them into the desk, only to be piqued by an emblem pressed into ruby wax, leaning over it with steepled fingers as if it were a mouse caught by a stone on its tail. He ran a sharp finger over its slit, severing the waxen barrier between him and its innards. 

"Tabatha, it seems we might be having guests soon. You remember that young Phantomhive fellow whose party I attended a few days ago?"

The maid's presence was not as soundless as the usual worker would be mandated. Her heels clicked loudly on the wood, weighted steps that offered no featherlight solace and a mark of weary existence. She hastily began to wipe down the glass panes of a bold ebony case, inside an array of treasures; from ornate plates to a drained heart suspended in a transparent, gelatinous fluid. 

"Yes, you mentioned he was like a baby bird, and told me he wasn't befitting of your...tastes."

Unlike her Master, the woman's voice was grainy, it brought to mind sand falling over a smooth stone, it carried throughout the room in a jarred tone, yet once it reached the ears, it was pleasing. 

"Indeed, but there was a presence there that…seemed…exquisite. I truly wonder what ambrosia the young Earl keeps in that graveyard of a house."

Now this master produced a tone that even the finest of silk emulated, only carrying the hint of rustic Danish, the faintest clue to where he'd dwelled so long like an old god rousing from a slumber only the aroma of a delectable meal could rouse. 

"Apparently, a unique situation occurred that day we had made the Earl's acquaintance. When I was talking to the cute maid of the house, she mentioned a woman appearing to be asleep in the Phantomhive gardens, and that she was considering an occupation at the Manor."

"Is that so? Then we must welcome them with open arms, surely they'll arrive around the evening, no?"

"In the presence of inhuman company, I imagine it'll take them the estimated time. However the butler sent another letter that came today, warning and apologizing of possible tardiness.”

"How delightful, truly. It’s been dismal with all this paperwork and scheduling."

~

"Since the weather is suiting to your tastes today Young Master, I took the time to serve you breakfast in the greenhouse today. This morning I prepared Danish kringle, and as a light contrast, Putts D' Amour. Since we will be departing for Geneva in the evening…hopefully, I took this opportunity to prepare your palate for the trip ahead. Today's tea is an Early Grey produced by Charlton & Co."

"And today's schedule?"

"Today, Miss Hopkins will be fitting Stella into- with luck- more…conservative and maid attire. At noon, we will be visiting the Undertaker to gather information of the criminal ring under the Queen's investigation, and after collecting the required information, we shall depart to Geneva. Today's schedule is loosely based on the length of each event, and has thus been prepared with the utmost care and scrutiny. "

"And Miss Rose? How is she faring in her training? Has she let slip any news of Doctor Malitie?”

The demon’s eye twitched as his master sipped his tea without notice, the butler's crisp tone reverberating. "She has done to my suprise quite well, despite my strict teaching, and has performed any given tasks with the utmost precision. She has a distance to go, but she has already exceeded the performance of the others, something that can be quite useful in keeping appearances. I did attempt to prod her about the subject of Doctor Malitie, however she merely waved it off, and stated that she must do more investigating until she can reach a conclusion. I do believe she is not beguiling us about her amnesia, yet it is troubling to say the least, if her past did once intertwine with our target.”

Ciel’s gaze matched the haughty pout that came from his lips, leaning back to suck in a breath  
“Troubling indeed, we shall see if this magic investigation tactic Stella seems to possess is actually fruitful, and once she encounters Doctor Malitie, we can analyze her reactions and move from there. That being said, her 'magic' has worked wondrously on the plants it seems.”

The butler glanced around the now vivacious greenhouse, recalling the charred remains only a few days prior. The greenhouse was indeed vibrant, emerald leaves shimmering in the faintest breeze, hints of various colors playing hide and seek behind the lush green. There was a small rune beneath the lip of each pot, something the butler did not instruct the woman to do, and certainly something to be noted. She even trimmed and pruned the foliage so that they held to aristocratic greenery measures; looking so unnatural despite being an aspect of nature. In his musings he caught the scent of that boisterous tailor, and assumed the scent yet unaccustomed to his nose her current test subject. 

"Knock knock~ I have my finest masterpiece WAITING to be revealed ~~"

The Earl heaved out a large sigh that may have damaged such frail lungs, glaring at his butler who smiled with slight vexation present in the force of his lip turn. Without hesitation, the door of the greenhouse was tossed open, the demon's smile faltering to a crescent sickle.   
~

Stella for starters, immensely enjoyed the charismatic tailor's company, as well as the…adept attention she was given in her measurements. The personal Phantomhive tailor’s name was Miss Nina Hopkins, She owned her own shop in London, yet did house calls for the young Earl. She was taller than Stella (an easy feat), and had a side swept hazelnut ponytail that curled at its ends, highlighting a strapping jaw and always reactive expressions. She had glittering auburn eyes highlighted by oval shaped spectacles. As a tailor, her clothes were certainly a bold yet fitting design for the era. Nina wore a v-line white top, well fitted with long sleeves. This lay beneath a double breasted brown vest, with black lace trim adorning the breast pocket on her left side. Unlike this period that wore quite inflated skirts, Nina's was more fitting to her body, and matched the light brown of her vest as well as the subtle highlight of black lace trim. What Stella found out...after some searching, was that the skirt was a facade, and could easily be torn off without damaging the fabric. Beneath that Nina had something Stella most certainly was relieved to find; shorts. Of course, Stella had her maid outfit customized, but she also procured some other clothing as well. Something the butler that eyed her with subtle shock was unaware of for the time being. 

"Look at this dear~ she certainly could be a model at my company young Earl~ you'll have to send her in sometime~~"The woman's arms curled around Stella's shoulders, the white haired woman smiling faintly. 

Ciel leaned forward, unskilled at hiding his exasperation, latent in the cheerless filled his tone.  
"It seems you've done well, she's not half naked, and will blend in perfectly."

The demon eyed the white haired woman. She was indeed to conservative taste…but why did that seem peculiar? The woman wore an opaque and tight navy dress, so rich a hue it could be mistaken for the sea. A tasteful glimpse of gleaming ebony that only peaked with white lace at its high rise collar. She did not have an apron yet, but an underbust corset, adorned with sterling silver buttons and an ebony laced up backing.   
The young boy blanched, his face growing as if he'd been scalded .

"However…she most certainly needs an apron.."

"Oh but young Earl! That ruins the work you see of her lovely figure! The new brusque woman of the century!!'

The butler and the new maid exchanged glances, Stella twirling a bleached lock  
"It may be best to have one, or at least a vest-"  
"You must be unaware of the current sense of fashion, Miss Rose, it's very uncommon for servant class women to be dressed in more masculine attire-"

Nina let out a huff, pulling Stella closer and muttering in her ear some obscenities about the butler, who's eye twitched ever so slightly. It seems a much more frequent occurrence now with the woman's presence. However, as if aware that the butler would not budge, the tailor unveiled a thin white apron, similar to Mey-Rins spare a few areas of lace trimming. With quick hands Stella finished with a crisp bow at the back of the apron, well tailored to her measurements.. something Stella believed was a tad much, but Nina insisted that her 'glorious features' must be hidden but also have presence. 

"Oh! And one more touch up~"

Thin fingers slid across her neck, before fastening a sterling silver pendant to connect the cotton lace collar that was engraved with the Phantomhive crest: a double headed eagle with wings spread and a shield, a large crown above their heads. It was the size of a brooch, and fit like a Texan tie: two pieces of black lace being the adjusters that fell just above the apron, and blended tastefully with the navy dress beneath. Stella bowed to the woman, remnants of a smile ghosting across her lips. "I am eternally grateful for your help, Miss Nina, your expertise in the matters of a woman as well as your robust personality have been…nothing short of refreshing," Stella added with a brief glance at the two men across from then. The tailor pinched her cheeks with a breath, her own just a shade pinker than what would be considered a platonic tint. Sebastian squinted at the two, something wasn't adding up, and why did the demon blooded human's scent become just a hint stronger?   
The tailor made her goodbyes, giving a vitriolic glance at the tall butler and ruffling of the young Earl’s hair, finally dismissing herself by giving Stella a fervent glance, and a hairline of a second wink. Sebastian, catching this interaction, reached a conclusion he’d likely reflect on when he had a chance to discuss with Stella privately about how affairs of that kind may be of their species’ nature, but certainly not that of a maid in the late 1800s.

Despite his contemplation, Stella spoke again with more seriousness, "So, Young Master, are we prepared to depart to this Undertaker?"  
~~~

The carriage ride could loosely be described as stuffy- Sebastian due to his looming proportions left little room for Stella to be seated next to him. The young Earl was seated across the two, hardened eyes focused on the scene of blurry trees through the window. Sebastian took this increasingly awkward situation in his own hands, casting an interested side glance to the woman next to him.

“It seems you are unaccustomed to carriage travel, do you recall where you were positioned before the fall?”

Stella glanced at him, and then to the boy who rather piqued by the interest of the outside now drew his intention to the maid. She sat back, fixating on a slight wrinkle at the edge of her apron.  
“I was definitely positioned in the city, though i’m not sure whether I worked for a company outside the reaper’s businesses or if I was directly involved in investigations under the eyes of the reaper’s council. I’ve started reading some of my old journals, and it seems my expertise oriented more to inhuman activity than the collection or investigation of souls.”

Ciel crossed his legs, eying the woman up and down, “Inhuman activity?”

The woman bobbed her head, “ I figure Sebastian hasn’t told you of all the monsters in London? It’s certainly a hot spot for a good meal.”

“He has neglected that slight detail, Sebastian has never been one to relay information unless i’m in the claws of some new pest”, the young boy grumbled, shooting a withering glance at the smirking butler

“Young Master, I simply haven’t told you because it has yet to be of importance, and besides what fun would it be to play a game in which you were knowledgeable in all of its caveats?”

A bump in the road caught the retort that was bubbling in the Earl’s throat, Stella chuckling   
“Regardless, they walk the streets, like everyone else, at some point with your line of work I’m sure you’ll get more acquainted.”

The vivacious contours of the city loomed closer, and Stella could already smell the overpowering musk of humanity, full of a myriad of souls that, when jammed together, produced the incorporeal scent of vanity. She peered at Sebastian behind a few locks of hair, only to be met by the wine red hues, sharing a similar expression of distaste. As the carriage came to a halt, the butler was the first to move, opening the door to take a quick survey of the scene before extending a hand to his Young master, and a mocking smile as he assisted the new maid down the foot iron

If she had been a city dweller, that familiarity of commotion hid behind a veil, for Stella could barely take in the commotion that thundered all around her. Hoards of men and women, dressed in apparel that ranged from starchy aristocracy to remnants of a beggar caught her eyes. Children’s heeled shoes clacked against the chipped cobblestone streets. The fresh aroma of baked bread clashed with the inevitable decay of society that dwelled in the sewers, in the alleyways. Overwhelmed enough that the visage of the butler and Earl disappearing into the crowd almost alluded her, until Sebastian’s raised brow and teasing expression met the bewildered woman’s gaze, the Young Earl huffing

“Don’t dawdle, surely a city dweller as yourself is used to such a setting?”  
“I...yes, apologies.”   
She fell in stride with the butler, who to her knowledge slowed his long legged pace for the stout characters around him. 

“Do you not recall living here? It seems midday London has given you quite a fright”  
“I… I think I mostly travelled around at night, the daytime commotion wasn’t my scene perhaps?”  
The butler’s searching eyes drifted down to her, an honest expression of muddled thoughts blatant on her face, in the pout of her lips. Her shoulder kept brushing against the mid of his arm, something he was confused as to why it didn’t annoy him. It surely seemed the white haired woman unconsciously staying close to him, as if he were a tether as the cloudy pools took in the chaos that ambled in the streets. Until her eyes sparked with childish enthusiasm

“A cat! Look!!” 

In an instant Sebastian's head snapped to where she pointed, only to see a gorgeous feline, who’s raven fur shone in the afternoon sun. This lovely creature had angelic white paws, and mysterious glimmering eyes that caught the heart of the demon butler in an instant. It took him all of his power to grab the woman’s wrist before she ran over to the divine creature, with him in tow, hearing the derisive snort of the young Lord  
“Christ, another cat loving imbecile! How fitting. “

With a lengthy sigh, the butler leaned close to the woman to murmur in her ear  
“You see the Young Master is allergic to cats, so it would be unwise to go and pet the lovely creature. It must be a shame for him to be unable to enjoy the company of such a powerful and elegant species

Something foreign to the demon caught in his throat when the woman’s face changed from excitement to absolute desolation. 

“Oh…I see”

“Get a move on, we’re at the coffin shop”   
~

Now to walk into a shop as deathly silent as its companions to the common would likely produce goosebumps. However, those goosebumps and raised hairs plagued Stella for a vaguer reason; the smell of someone clouded in her amnesia. The waft of a familiar soul that’s very presence permeated every cranny of the dark building. She fell a half step behind the others, scanning the contents that littered the space. Of course, coffins of various sizes and colors decorated the sides and even marked wooden floors, some for small children and those who lost lives at a riper age. Papers, tinctures, glass bottles with questionable contents made their homes in the nooks, some organs preserved in a gelatinous fluid lined the shelves behind what seemed to be the front desk. Which in the gloom hosted a dark cloaked figure, barely perceptible until it shifted sporadically, a creaking chortle hissing from chapped lips. 

“Whyyy isn’t it the Queen’s Guard dog and that funny butler of his, to what do I owe the sweetest of pleasures ehehehee~?”

The man that loomed behind the counter haphazardly shifted from side to side in a delirious fashion. Long onyx and carbon strands that fell to below his waist and swayed in loose braids drifted around him as he spoke, and tied up Stella's words in the process. His gaze, that one she knew perilously too well was masked by unkempt bangs and a crooked, dusty and discombobulated ink hat. He must have not noticed her, or merely refused to accept that this woman was before him, nearly concealing herself behind the demon butler. 

“It seems we have another case that needs your information on the macabre of the underworld, I assume you’re aware by now-”

“And who is this little poppet that you’ve brought with? Some new help around that clunky manor of yours?”  
It was clear by the click of Ciel’s teeth he loathed a tactful change of conversation, especially one that had no business in this matter. The demon butler was the one to turn and face the maid, realizing the fog that swam in the usual pristine pools, eyes glued to the figure that so casually brought everyone to her attention. She was pale, Sebastian glancing between the two. The rabbit and the mad hatter. 

“This is Stella Mary Rose, and she is the new head maid of the Phantomhive estate, you must excuse her...reticence, you see she is plagued with amnesia. However she is here to assist in the Gourmet cases, I believe you’re aware of those by now?”

Sebastian caught his sharpened hostility a bit too late at the end of his words, something clenching in his chest again. This damned vessel responded so unusually when that woman was around, more so when the maid lost the vigor that so vexed him. Despite the coffin maker’s gaze being shielded by his distasteful hairstyle, the demon sensed the eyes that lurked beneath dug into the woman’s skin like sharpened claws.   
The Undertaker merely tittered, spreading himself over the counter like the night does the sky.

“Ah yes that pesky group has been causing me some trouble in this humble business of mine…”

In the haze of her own mind, the conversation became muffled, the woman’s ears listening to a dialogue that hissed from the depths of her sulci 

~

_“I come here to save you and you can’t even get up? You’ve always been a funny thing”_

_Crimson stained, a cut lip, and a crumpled woman in an alleyway. Her vision was blurry and felt like a hornets nest. Buzzing, buzzing to the dull throbbing tune of a gash on her forehead. His hair shone brilliantly then, aglow from the sickle in the sky, or was it the one that he carried ?_

_“You… you’re alive?”_

_“Oh poppet it’d be a jolly good time to find a being that could end this meager life. Now rise, before your buddies find us and want to show those rookie scythes of theirs. “_

_A strong, scarred hand grabbed her wrist, but when met with limp and graying eyes, those piercing chartreuse hues softened at the sight. She felt the hand shift from her wrist to her cheek, and then the tendrils of her hair. Fingers tracing over paths of scars that laced her skull like they were roads to home._

_“Adrian… they’re going to kill me down here… I figured it out, the council is hiding something.”_

_“Hush now, now’s not the time to talk about your salt and earth takeover.”_

_A thumb traced her lip, something burned into her forehead, something that was bedewed with tears._

_“Please don’t leave again, can’t we-” the blood gritted between her teeth as she clenched on the words in her throat. It was pointless, it seared just as much as the second kiss on her cheek._

_“Fate has many things in store for us, why doubt our paths won’t entwine again? Now, rest, they’re coming”_

  
_Her eyes had already been closed, body slumped against the stoic bricks, and an empty alley filled with some twisted promise._

_~_

“You won’t disappoint, will you Stella?”

The use of her name jarred her back to the situation at hand, both the butler and the young earl gazing at her with slight concern mixed with suspicion. Sebastian noticed that she had most certainly zoned out, the ruby pools narrowing as she met the demon’s glare

“The Undertaker is paid in… humor… and since you’re so keen on being an asset on this mission, this can be a strange first test of that claim”

The opia that rivaled the demon butler’s stare broke away, bowing her head  
“Of course, My lord”

The store cleared out all too quickly, Sebastian’s tailcoat brushing past her with intention, hearing the softest order slip by his pale lips  
“Failure is not an option”

The door clicked shut behind them, and the energy fell upon its head. The ashen bangs of the undertaker shifted to unveil the unsettling neon hue of the reaper, it ripped into her gaze like a beast starved. Stella’s breath hitched as he moved from behind the counter to lean on its outer edge.

“It’s tickling that we meet by the circumstances of the Young Earl, wouldn’t you say?”

Somewhere in the shop a clock must’ve stopped working, for time stood as eternal as the ache that thundered in Stella’s head. 

“You...You’re Adrian-”  
“I haven’t heard that name in a millenia, it’d be wise to not disclose our old friendship with the Earl and his nosy butler, I’ve been keeping my existence under wraps. “  
Stella’s loss of words infuriated her, taking a step closer to the being that had all the answers behind coy lips twisted in a crescent smirk.

“I won’t make you pay for my tongue, however I am curious about how you are here”

“I…was found on the Phantomhive estate, with little memory and a suitcase,some memories of you.”

“Of me? Well that IS interesting ehehe-”

“You..are the only one I have any solid memory of, what do you know then? At least fill in the details.”

The undertaker’s raspy laughter faded at her charged tone, aimlessly wandering around his store. In the depths of each slight to drag out their time, there was a dead heartbeat that clamored in that being’s chest. Even if it was concealed by a cheshire grin.

“Well let’s see, you and I met at the Reaper Dispatch Association, and you were my little understudy for a bit, before I did some naughty things and I decided to shove off. Soon enough your branch of field analysis was dispatched in London, and I got word that you were left to stay in the Earth realm. Getting in some nasty business, it also seemed like Dispatch was trying to send you back to those pearly gates dead, since you’re oh… much too precious when living. The last time I saw you poppet was all bloody in an alleyway, and here you are. That’s a short lil snippet for you.”  
To be told a brief synopsis of one’s forgotten life is like trying to swallow a pill with sand in your throat, and Stella’s breaths shortened. The briefing only shrouded her in more darkness, and she shuffled closer, feeling a flame of frustration at her inability to put the pieces back together. She decided to go on the offensive. 

“Wait a minute, that doesn’t help on how I woke up in that child’s backyard!”

“Well deary, I think that’s just something fate threw in for you~”

She clicked her tongue, crossing her arms and inching closer to the chuffed reaper, who turned just as she was an arms length away. Now that she was closer, the woman could see what had been clouded in her vision; a large dark scar that etched diagonally across his face, from the right side of his chin, over his left eye and vanishing along the left corner of his head. On his neck there was also a healed scar around his neck, and Stella’s eyes seemed to burn looking at it. To her shock there were tears, the maid quickly wiped her eyes as the being viewing her raised a brow.

“My my, you really have gotten soft. Perhaps reuniting you with that pesky weapon of yours might give you a taste of old strength and those bogged down memories too, since yours might just be stored in there~”

Stella tilted her head, confusion thick in her voice “Weapon?”

“Oh come now! Surely you remember those deathly blades you carry!”

“I…do you know where I could find them?”  
The Undertaker stroked his chin for a moment, before responding with a brief shrug “You had a small flat you owned, perhaps they are there? Quite careless I’d say.”

“The address??”  
The lemon-lime slits glittered with mirth, holding his shaking ribs with long, black nails  
“YOU don’t remember where you live? Why that is a predicament. What would make you think I know that?”  
The woman groaned, nearly smacking a hand to her head.It was brief, but one could say there was a glint of relief in the yellow-green hues, before resuming a tickled grin.

“Now now, you owe me something you see! I’ve given you more tidbits than I give the Earl in a week! I’m paid in a good laugh, you must have something to cheer up the room. We wouldn’t want the Young Earl and that nosy butler to get suspicious would we?”

Stella released a heavy, drained sigh  
“You really are as deranged as Sebastian said, fine…let me think”

“The old Stella would already know what gets my ribs tickling, but it seems your cheap wit alludes you now~”

“Silence! Oh…wait-” Stella’s face flushed, whether by sheer rage or embarrassment, it illuminated the woman’s face with a strawberry hue. The Undertaker squirmed excitedly “Ohoho~ come now don’t keep me waiting~~~”

“I-I-I have a picture… of me that was taken by that damned butler for collateral… it’s…very humiliating to say the least-”

Before the woman could fully extract said image from her apron pocket, the silver haired reaper was quick to snatch it from her, examining it close

~

Sebastian had checked the time: 30 minutes had passed since the maid confusedly accepted the offer. She was inexperienced in the humor that the insane coffin builder enjoyed, the demon sighing at the impatient tapping of his master’s heel. However, he noticed that odd glaze over the woman’s eyes. One that bolstered familiarity of the Undertaker… surely they could not be acquainted? And if so, what was it that bound them? The more this day went forth, the less sure the butler was of the new maid, and the two men she declined to explain their relations to her. This could certainly be -

“AHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE”

That bone deep laugh reverberated off the walls, pouring into the now sparsely populated alleyway like a gust of wind. The door creaked open, and the demon realized that Stella’s face was no longer its stoic color of slight and constant irritation; but that of fuming chagrin. 

“Young Master… I have done as you wish… the…. Undertaker is ready to speak about the cases…”

Ciel looked up at the ivory haired woman who refused to make eye contact with him as he strode in. Sebastian followed suit, and noticed how the maid cast him a shallow look. A gaze steeped in revenge so potent her eyes were a cold sea blue. He also did not fail to find that her pendant was slanted, her snowy tendrils a margin more unkempt. As they entered, the Undertaker was guffawing atop his counter, the jaunty ebony hat covering his face spare the glittering grin he wore. 

“Young Earl you truly hire the funniest of staff, it amazes me that you have no funny bone”  
Sebastian felt the heated woman’s presence a few feet behind him, yet the daggers of her stare were in his back. What had transpired between the two? Sebastian had no choice; there would be an interrogation once they returned from their duties. This mynx of a woman who so carelessly strode into his life and butler aesthetic with all this supernatural secrecy will not be tolerated. After all he runs a tight ship, and one siren was never enough to steer him of course.

“What do you have for me then, Undertaker?”

Collecting himself, the silver haired man straightened, now sitting on the counter  
“We were talking about that pesky group weren’t we? Well look no further than Dr. Malitie”

The young boy crossed his arms, huffing “So he is part of the Gourmets?”

“No, much more than that. A leader and a supplier. Recently I’ve been getting visits, some folks asking for bodies with a closed casket burial, or anyone who doesn’t have a family. Then, I heard about some more human trade going around lately, and I’ve got coffins but the bodies are all gone. Looks like some crows picked fresh meals. I can give you the missing body reports, and some information I’ve heard from the fellows who came in. Very interesting indeed.”

“Full bodies missing? Not just organs or appendages?”

It seemed the butler had the same thoughts as the maid, yet was the first to speak. The Undertaker nodded, feet swaying

“Bodies missing and not showing up with even a scrap! What’s even more clever is when the Karnstein Hospital got involved.”

“Doctor Malitie was working there for some time. Despite being retired, he is in very close ties to the testing that goes on there.” Stella added, tucking a stray lock behind her ear. 

“The maid seems to have done some research~”

“He was also in one of my notebooks…” the woman muttered, Sebastian turning his attention to Stella

“What an untimely confession, it’s unwise to withhold information while actively searching for it, no?”

“Well it’s coming out now. I must have been doing an investigation on him before… this all happened. It’s a fresh case, only been a few days. I wanted to make sure my past notes were in the right direction before I went spouting my guts out. “

The demon and semi-mortal exchanged a tense glare, before Stella shifted focus to the Young Earl. “Regardless, he’s our best lead. Once we establish contact with Doctor Malitie, our goal will become clearer, and we can finish the Queen’s business of disbanding this cult.”

Ciel mulled her words and the news from the Undertaker before nodding  
“You have a point, but _don’t_ make the mistake of biting your tongue again, _is that clear_?”

“Of course, my Young Lord, I do love a good unbitten tongue.”

Before the boy could retort, the demon butler quickly intervened, giving one of those overweening smiles

“It seems we are done here, with time to spare. If we depart now, we can make the train to Geneva by nightfall, I’ve already sent word that we’ll meet Doctor Malitie tomorrow afternoon, along with our sincerest apologies for lateness, which give us time to prepare a strategy to handle this matter without error. “

And hastily enough, the butler began moving the two to the door, the Undertaker’s voice laced with a titter followed behind them

“Oh, and Stella was it? I’ll take this for safekeeping~ In case I ever need another laugh while you’re gone~~”

“WHY YOU-”  
Sebastian grabbed the pugnacious maid before she lunged back into the store, and those crimson pools caught sight of what had seized her fury. In the uncut ebony nails of the coffin smith was a monochrome image, one that the demon realized all too well; since he _was_ the one who had taken it. In this photo was Stella, who was lewdly dressed in the cat maid costume. In one hand she held a piece of cake, from a dish that Sebastian had stored away. On her face was evidence of that dish, and the rage on the woman’s face, seconds before she smashed the camera, was _ridiculously_ evident. Sebastian had been swift in order to obtain such a scene, and -of course- possessed his _own_ copy. The one that the Undertaker held was the one the demon used as black mail, so that Stella wouldn’t make his already chaotic schedule _even more so_. Usually when Sebastian beheld this image, sick amusement would fill him. Yet the knowledge that this odd man now held one of his priceless works made his eyebrow twitch as he dragged the woman out of the shop and closed the door. Luckily his young, naive Master did not catch a glimpse of what started the clamor.

Stella smoothened her skirt, grumbling curses as she met the pace of the butler, the two behind their Master. Sebastian couldn’t help but wonder what prompted the white haired woman to give such a precious commodity to that man. Perhaps it was simple devotion to the case, and thus to the status of the Phantomhive manor. In a hushed tone, the butler drew nearer to Stella

“So your true colors are coming to light, you must be unwavering to solve this case.”  
Stella glanced at him, hissing  
“I wouldn’t have resorted to such tactics had those pictures not existed, demon.”

“Is that so? Your humiliation bore fruit, you cannot deny that.”

“You really do have a silver tongue! Aren’t you so clever. I didn’t know you can teach yourself tricks, old dog.”

That wit, that dauntless tongue, and gnash of sarcasm. No human he’s encountered has ever spoken to him with such vigor, save his Master. Despite the vexed curl of his lips, something brewed inside the demon. Did it give him thrills to wind her up? To bicker with such a being so similar yet so distant from his own? 

“What? Cat got your tongue? You’d probably get off on that-”

“How uncivilized-”

Before the exchange of bitter words could be ignited further, Sebastian whipped around to shackle his grip onto the wrist of a man reaching towards Stella. He was dressed in a pair of worker’s overalls, the butler standing between him and the woman. 

“Pardon me sir, but a true gentleman wouldn’t go grabbing working women on the street. I do hope you have a pure reason behind such slovenly action.”  
To his surprise, the woman chuckled behind him, likely reflecting on the irony of this situation. 

The city goer was quick to pipe up in a fearful tone  
“Detective Rose, it really is you! We’ve been worried sick you see, my family and I visited your office yesterday and the day before that, and it looked absolutely ransacked! We thought you were killed in that case you’ve been on for so long, it’s so good to see you!”

The white haired woman examined the man, no trace of memory assisting in his identity. Sebastian viewed the unfamiliarity that marked her face, turning back to the stranger  
“It seems she does not remember you, surely you have a name ?”

“O-Oh y-yeah...Christopher Brown, Sir. My family and I are in the flat across from the Detective you see..-”

Stella was quick to grab the man's arms, nearly shaking him with excitement, “The flat! So you know where it is then! Please Mr. Brown show me where it is “

“What is this all about?” Ciel chimed in behind the three, glaring at his butler, “Surely not anymore cat business?”  
The poor civilian was caught up in a storm of confusion, and quite easily swept into the torrent with little regard by the unusual trio that now surrounded him

Sebastian responded with displeasure rippling through his cheeky facade prevalent in an eye twitch.  
“Unfortunately no. This man here was apparently a past neighbor of Stella, and has information about her old home.”

The Earl raised his eyes, massaging his head to push the irritation out of his gaze. The old neighbor and the white haired woman exchanged a few more words, the man writing the address onto a torn piece of paper, before giving her a warm handshake despite his blatant awareness that she had no recollection of him. Sebastian watched as he left. There was nothing that pointed to him being deceitful. What a dumb stroke of luck, something the demon never grasped with humans. The sisters of Fate truly loved mortals, toying with their entangled strings like a spider in a web full of flies. It surely seemed they took great interest with the woman next to him. Stella read over the address, turning her attention to the dark sapphires of her Master.

“My Lord, would it be alright if we stopped by where I lived? We may be able to find some of my notes about Dr. Malitie”

“Young Master, despite putting a wrench in our schedule, I say she does have a fair point. Besides, it may shed some light on the past of the maid you so hastily hired. Some good might come out of that “

The boy bestowed a chilling look at the two, who had their own smug looks, Stella’s more of a pleading yet well aware of her point of smugness. With a grumble, the raven haired boy caved, bellowing  
“Fine! Some good better come out of this!”

~  
Paddington Street was a peaceful nook, quiet in contrast to the tangle of streets around it, and always contained the scent of fresh pastries. The trio strode into a shockingly clean street, with almost no passerby in sight. The demon glanced around, familiarizing himself with the details, before addressing the woman  
“5 Paddington Street was it? It is on that red door over there”  
His gloved finger pointed to the brick building stuck between two alleyways. Stella quickly traipsed over, the master and his butler exchanging an equally drained glance. It needed a little elbow grease, but Stella managed to snap the lock that had been fastened between the door frame and the handle. The boy nudged past her, and entered the dark expanse that welcomed them behind the now splintered door. Taking her first few steps, Stella’s first impression was that someone must have torn the place up while seeking her out. Dust covered papers, shattered glasses, and torn curtains were the highlights that caught her eye. The demon breezed in next to her, carmine eyes aglow in the dimness of the expanse.

“This scent… it’s repulsive”  
The maid could only faintly smell what he referred to, and that enough was able to make her stomach curl. Whatever being was here, it hadn’t come for evening tea. Sebastian went on to roam the flat and investigate its contents, taking note of the layout. The flat consisted of a minute hallway, on its immediate left was a small scale living room, perhaps once an area of peace was now a space of overturned furniture. Down the hall on the right contained a kitchenette. Across from it was a white painted door, and beyond it a bedroom. Stella had left his side to inspect the living room, scouring for books of any kind, any semblance before the disarray. He surveyed his master as he ventured into the kitchenette, grumbling about something along the lines about biscuits. He turned to see the maid, who kneeled down to run a gloved hand along an untouched leather suitcase. It carried no sense of the passage of time. There was no dust or markings that suggested it had been tampered with. Surely whatever predator that had ravaged this area surely did not overlook this object? Sebastian brought a finger to his chin, tapping it unconsciously

“It seems to be sealed with more than just a regular lock, did you place any protections on it?”  
The woman’s hands now hovered gently above the case, and to their eyes could be seen a faint wave of energy that shimmered in the air around the object in question.   
“Must have..” Stella murmured, pressing a finger onto the large brass lock that adorned the rectangular cases’s side, only to meet with a current that thrust her whole arm back, a yelp piercing the air. Sebastian was quick to offer assistance, but she raised her other hand, hissing through grit teeth  
“It’s definitely to prevent a demon’s flesh, I must’ve been quite the masochist then.”  
He watched as with great resistance she grasped the large lock in both hands, smoke shrouded her fingers, and bolts of green and blue roughly caressed her wrists. With strain, the lock let out a hiss, and snapped in two, falling to the dusty ground with a powerful clunk. When the haze dissipated, the demon’s nose filled with that sickeningly sweet scent. The dove colored gloves she wore were stained cherry red, and that intoxicating scent with the rich sight nearly made the devil swoon. Regaining that gentlemanly composure he so rigidly kept, Sebastian knelt down. The wolf in sheep’s clothing that ate red-riding hood would grin at his fellow lupin. The seas met with the hues that matched her hands.

“You must be more careful. A maid whose red-handed may raise eyes.”

Purpose and precision, the butler tenderly removed the defiled gloves as if petals from a flower, uncovering inflamed cuts on petite fingers.   
“Luckily I brought your handkerchief, I had cleaned it in order to return it to you, however that will be prolonged again”  
The woman’s voice carried more pain than her faint smile revealed, pulling the spotless linen out from her apron pocket. The footsteps of Ciel shook the demon from his ravenous stupor, almost jumping to a stand. It was very foreign to him, for his beastly nature to tear at the cracks of that humanity he dawned with his vessel. The resolute cerulean orbs the boy posessed brought him clarity.

“What’s the matter here?”

“Ah, Stella found an item of interest. It appears to be the only object that hasn’t been vandalized. It was protected by a sort of seal, one she most likely placed before her appearance at the Manor”

“I see? And?”

Stella, rising, exposed her grisly hands “It was a tough nut to crack, but somethings gotta be inside, important enough to keep under heavy lock and key.”

The boy snuffed, trying to appear unphased by the harm of his servant, shuffling closer to the door  
“Well, get on with it then. It’s much too stuffy in here, I will be in the carriage. Sebastian, make sure the maid doesn’t lose a finger next time.”  
It was a gruff order, but Stella felt the childish consideration in his tone. It must be hard to be a boy and also actively test fate. In the absence of the Young Earl, the woman took her order, and proceeded to tentatively open the case. Sebastian loomed behind her, still clutching the tarnished gloves in his hand. Dry enough to not stain his own, but wouldn’t he enjoy the bloodshed? Noiseless, he tucked the garments in his chest pocket, an unnatural desire inside him _festered_ like an open wound, and to discard a blood offering would go against the demon aesthetic. 

“Sebastian, these had to be what A- Undertaker had been talking about!”

The demon gazed down, astounded at what the woman held in her healing hands. She displayed a large set of hedge clippers, about two feet long and finely polished. The clippers were masterfully serrated, and the ruby handles were covered with a length of wrapped up chain, likely sterling silver. But Sebastian knew those handles that were two red flags. A death scythe had found its way in the maid’s unknowing grasp. No matter, the demon knew those questions that stupefied him would eventually come to light. 

“The Undertaker mentioned these? Why would he know that in your possession was a death scythe?”

One question can be a delightful trap. Stella took the road of neglecting to answer, absorbed in the weapon’s intricacies

“I guess I should bring this with me to Geneva, in case we get caught in a prickly situation”

The demon’s brow twitched. The absolute witch. However, it is not a man’s place in this high society to stick his nose in a woman’s enigma, despite wanting to tear it to shreds. With an irked huff, he ran a tense hand to fix some fallen strands of ebony hair.

“That would be wise, though it must remain in that case.”  
Stella nodded, filled with new energy after claiming an old item. Even if her mind was foggy on the details, this semblance of a life forgotten brought clarity.   
“We should reconvene with the Young Master, let’s g-”

“Actually, I am going to take a last glance at the place, if you do not mind. I have a talent of finding information that might have been overlooked.”

Stella gave the man a distrustful glare. Even that stolid smile couldn’t throw off the wisp of ulterior motives. However, she relented, turning coldly on her heel  
“Very well, but don’t waste time.”  
“How ironic coming from you, who led us on this goose chase”

The rattling slam of the door was the only crisp response he received, and needed. Alone in the dilapidated flat, he retrieved the gloves he had stowed away. Gnawing, deep in his bones urged him to swallow them whole, raising the innocent offering above his head. A beast dangling his prey above a famished maw. One taste, could it really be no harm? This sort of primal play never once ensnared him, yet one drop of crimson from that maid pushes him right to the brink. A virulent grin etched itself on blackened features, ivory teeth pressing temptingly on supple lips. 

  
_No, Not now. A light snack? Surely I’ve gone mad, half starved._

  
_No. I deserve the ambrosia of a full meal. A full meal and a delightful chase with a hidden goddess who pours nectar of old deities out from her veins._

  
_Yes, that is the true demon aesthetic!_

  
And in an instant, the room was nothing more than stirring dust, and a click of a broken lock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! It took some time as always, but I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to ask questions or chat in the comments! I seek that sweet sweet validation. I want to thank again milkteamoon and cashewlove for helping me and dealing with my constant jibbering :3  
> Stay safe, and stay tuned!  
> The next chapter I am currently working on and hopefully will dish out in a week or so... I wish I had a concise schedule but I am trying to spend each day working on it!
> 
> tumblr: okamiislove


	3. The Beast's Maw: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you were younger, I used to tell you the story of why demons loathe the concept of love. You see, when God cast Lucifer out of the pearly gates, and his son made his own life, God realized that demons must be punished as greatly as his son. So he cursed them with the most frightening thing of all; Love. You see, love was what tempted Eve at the tree, and Adam to eat the fruit from his lover’s hands. It was in the tears that were shed when Cain killed Abel. Why Abraham wept as he sacrificed his son Issac. Love makes even the most twisted creature fall to their knees. It is the religion spoken by lips, by the fear you could lose the only thing that was destined for you other than the pit of fire. So God, in all his wrathful cunning, gave each demon a lover. A mate, both unknowing to the other until the taste of what has been split since Creation began fell on their tongues; Blood.

The train clattered against its tracks, closer to looming wisps of dark clouds. In the twilight hour, a quiet, almost peaceful aura filled the train. Guests were resting in the sleeper car, only staff was about at this time, and of course the snowy haired woman. She had risen from a light rest, only to view the violet sky, stars still peeking out from the clouds. Attempting to rest on the train ride and then the boat across the English channel nearly made her sick. She had received her own cabin on this ride, since it would be ‘unsightly’ to reside in the same room with her master overnight. As if aware of her rising, there was a light tap on the fogged glass frame of the dark wooden door, a voice that she was yet prepared to hear chiding

“Do you have a moment?”

She grumbled tiredly, slipping on a silk creme nightgown that the dear tailor had bestowed her. She had forgotten to remove her jet black thigh high stockings and matching garters before falling asleep, giving a sluggish shrug. Nearly yawning out her reply

“Come in, though I don’t know what could be so terribly important at this time.”

The demon’s sigh was evident even behind the door, and his look of vexation as he poked his head in quickly shifted to a ripple of shock. Swift to shut the door behind him, his chastising tone twined with a sultry purr filled the room. 

“You must be careful, allowing a gentleman to come in while dressed in a nightgown may give the wrong idea.”

Stella rubbed her eyes, a scoff coming from her lips as she gestured to him to sit. He would take note that she was not much of a quick riser. As the days went on, the more he realized her similarities to his young prey. 

“It seems you need rest more than you thought,” Sebastian mused, almost fretting, with a flourish unveiled a metal flask. Stella noticed his extended hand and carefully took the container from him, investigating it.

“It’s coffee, I imagined you would need pick me up after staying up all night”

“How did you-”

“Your overlight was on, and I heard several times your footsteps down the hallway.”

The woman glared at him, uncapping the flask to cautiously smell the dark liquid inside.   
“I couldn’t sleep, I’ve been trying to read more of my notebooks to figure out any more details on this case.”

The demon surveyed with mild interest and amusement as she attempted to sip the steaming coffee, recoiling at the combination of its bitterness and temperature. Sebastian released a vexed exhale whilst placing a gloved hand over his forehead, It was a rarity for him to even take on such a matter of consideration.Yet this woman took it with not so much as a -

“Ah, Thank you…. I guess I should at least sleep three times a week.”

A thin smile finally set onto his features. Well, she’s learning. The butler’s expertise reigned over many areas, but teaching a feral beast to sit on her hind legs was one of his specialties.  
Not to say that the woman was beastly… merely that she was... unaccustomed to the matters of etiquette. 

“I also apologize if I _aroused_ you, I didn’t think you were going to _ravish_ me for wearing silk.”

If the demon could choke on a sentence, it would’ve been on the surprisingly lewd purr that the white haired hybrid had uttered. Surely… that wasn’t a jest, was it? Before Sebastian could match her cloying remark with a quip of his own, she’d quickly turned pages

“What was it that you wanted to discuss? Since you quite kindly disturbed my morning”

- _The witch!_ -

Sebastian’s smile remained undaunted as he took the opportunity to sit across from Stella.  
“I came to inform you that the train will arrive at the station within two hours. Since it is not time for the Young Master to be awakened, I thought of taking this time to ask you a few pressing questions after yesterday’s... upheavals…”

Stella watched him out the corner of her eye as she moved her attention to the sun peeking from behind a few hills, almost whispering  
“As you wish, I won’t lie to you. I am also confused about some of yesterday’s events.”

“Splendid! My first question is in regards to Miss Nina Hopkins?”

The instant that name was prompted to the white haired woman, a scalding gulp of coffee struggled down her throat. Sebastian’s shoulders trembled with a ghost of a chuckle. Yet he couldn’t help an envious pang that rattled down to his core.

“ I see-”  
“Jealous demon? Surely I'd divulge in the juicy details… if more had happened. However I... wouldn’t...I’m not _that_ ”

- _Easy to fall into the sheets with someone?_ \- Sebastian tucked that thought away. Granted, She hadn’t even cast a heated glance at him, he couldn’t fathom the woman doing so with that harlot of a tailor.

“I’ll take your word for it. My second question regards the Undertaker, and your findings on doctor Malitie.”

Unlike the query about the tailor, Stella’s face told no tales at the mention of the coffin smith, a stolid sea gaze tossed to the window. Even her tone had shifted to a cold, resigned croon. 

“What would you like to know? I can show you my notes that I had on Dr. Malitie, however some of them are torn out. Those pages I imagine told of what he is…and I no longer know that information…”

Sebastian was aware of the steps he was taking a step over boundaries, and thus stepped softly.  
“If you wouldn’t mind showing me the pages?”

Stella nodded, handing the half finished flask to him as she rummaged through the ivory clasped suitcase she had been reunited with during her untimely arrival at the manor. Tossing the worn leather notebook next to him, she returned to her seat, crossing her legs. The demon couldn’t help but notice how the sheer silk rode up her muscular thighs, betraying the silver clasp that secured her stockings. As he paged through the yellowing manuscript, he came across several sheets that were torn quite raggedly, only the stubs closer to the book’s spine were left. 

“I don’t think that was my doing… I suppose I was close to figuring out what that bastard is and someone got to me before it happened.”

He nodded in agreeance, Stella meeting the ruby hues.  
“As for the Undertaker, I was kindly asked to not disclose any information on him. He doesn’t want his image in the Young Earl’s eyes to be sullied. Besides, isn’t it against a gentleman’s code to interrogate about...past relations?”

She too, was aware of the boundaries that always clashed when the two were together. Perhaps she was learning much more than the butler initially thought. However, she must have felt guilty for having to keep a tight lip, for an apologetic glance was cast to the butler before she reclaimed the flask.

“My apologies, I didn’t think you cared for the code of m-”  
“I don’t. I hate being treated like a clueless and unequal being in the eyes of you Victorian men. I’d much rather be treated roughly and as equals. Like how you treat me. You don’t let my slip ups go, and you push me forward. I…can’t recall if I had friends, but if I did I hope they were like you.” She didn’t notice the dumbfounded look that tugged at the demon’s face until she heard an abrupt cough. A last minute prop to conceal his surprise. 

  
“You’ll have to excuse me, but you’re the second human to call me a friend. I find it still terribly interesting and strange. Until my contract with the young Master, I have never been called such a term.”

“YOU have a friend!? Oh you must tell me who this person is”

The butler sighed, flicking out his pocket watch. 7:30, surely time flew while being tucked away with the odd being across from him. Granted, he still had time to kill, and this time served spectacularly for a refreshing conversation. Not a luxury he often obtained while working for the young dog...and the remaining staff that plagued him. 

“He is a fellow butler, one that serves a close friend to the young master. His name is Agni. We became acquainted shortly after the Master’s aunt was killed by a reaper. I suppose you two will meet in due time and I’m certainly curious how the two who claim me a friend will interact-”

  
Stella raised a hand, concern drawing her lips tight  
“Wait a moment, Ciel’s- I mean Master Phantomhive's- aunt was murdered by a grim reaper? A reaper was meddling in the affairs of the human realm??”

Sebastian leaned back, explaining   
“It would seem so, for the reaper Grell Sutcliff decided to partake in the Jack the Ripper cases. Have you heard of them?”

It took the white haired woman a moment of mulling before she snapped her fingers  
“I was also investigating that case! Well not officially...I remember coming across it in my notebooks. I had crossed out grim reapers as a suspect…with the removal of organs, I thought it was an aswang.”

The demon raised a brow, before cutting back his tongue with a saccharine smile.  
“Well it is safe to say we didn’t butt heads. I shiver at the thought of you encountering...that dastardly pest…”

There was an abrupt whistle, the train announcing its impending arrival in 1 hour. Sebastian rose from his seat with a pout. It was not often he had the luxury to sit about and chat. The time nearly slipped from his perfect fingers. Stella seemed to possess some unique hold on him. Unsettlingly so, wouldn’t he have caught her, had she been using some ancient hex on him? 

“I must go now, to wake and feed the young master so he isn’t cranky towards today’s events. It’d be wise for you to get ready. I imagine Miss Hopkins provided you with areas to keep weapons hidden in your attire?”  
Again, the name elicited the faintest blush. How it sickened him. She nodded, a bit more chipper now.   
“She did, I’ll make sure to be ready for anything. That reminds me Sebastian, do you have any more details on Doctor Malitie? Like his staff, perhaps his tastes? I can certainly use those sort of steamy bits to glean more information out of them.”

He admired her drive towards getting answers, however this proposed usage of her charms reminded him far too greatly of himself. The language of seduction was spoken by many, it seemed. The cheshire smile fixed itself on his lips, along with a sugary tone.

“From what I know, the Doctor only has one maid, the only one he brings with him on business occasionally. As for the man’s taste… he’s a connoisseur of the English Rose. Older gentlemen like that find pleasure in meekness and naiveté. Surely not something that fits your profile, Stella.”

Shooting a prideful glare at the demon, she grumbled curses under her breath. However her frustration could not wipe the smug look off her face.   
“Yeah? I’ll show you. You’re not the only one who can woo someone to spill their dirty secrets into your ear. How’d you think I got this far? I’ll catch you and the earl when we reach the station.”

The butler chuckled, giving a mocking bow, as he opened the door to dismiss himself, he turned to see the woman getting ready to slip the thin gown that frustratedly clothed her to the floor

“Oh, and Stella?”  
“Christ, what now??”

“Do make sure to be properly dressed next time I visit you, or else I will dress you myself.”

The door clicked shut. Almost as angrily as her bitten tongue. The woman stared at the entrance for a minute, repeating the honeyed words he dared to utter. The butler? Being coquettish to her? Oh, he had another thing coming. 

“That damned demon, I’d sooner rip his eyes out than even THINK about letting him- _allowing him_ -”  
Two could play at that game, that butler better have his bloody board ready. 

~  
The station was a masterfully made brick structure, large overhanging arches revealed the scene of progressively building clouds, and a sun that continued to fight for its place. The small boy stretched his arms, a morning fog still clung to him. Sebastian surveyed the area, scanning for any familiar faces.  
“The Doctor mentioned meeting us at the station, so that we would not become lost. It has been some time since I’ve last visited Geneva.”

Stella breezed down the ramp, hair now innocently tied back into a large ponytail, a few braids loosely hanging to cover her ears along with some stray strands. All fitted with the frilly maid’s cap that’s indigo base popped out from the white lace and ivory hair. The demon had to admit; she looked a tad more delicate. 

“Excuse me, are you Lord Phantomhive?”

The boy turned, only to be met by a towering presence. The woman was dressed in an all black long sleeved dress, an almost gleaming white apron with barely any lace trimming. Her stockings were a sheer, cotton color, disappearing into black knee high heeled boots. The only reason her legs were showing was due to one black clothed hand holding the skirt out of her way. Stella’s eyes raised with faint interest. The woman’s face was as taut as a bowstring. She had shallow cheeks, and large plump lips that were so drawn back they almost seemed to be strung up. Her eyes were a startling pale pink. Like hermosa’s bleached in the sun, the unsettling hues rested behind long raven lashes. The woman’s cap pinned her ebony hair back just as tightly as her smile. Ciel gaped at the height of the girl, she almost rivaled Sebastian's looming frame. The boy sputtered out a reply

“Ah yes, you must be the Malitie maid.”

Stella’s breath froze at the scent around the woman, out of the corner of her eye meeting the wary gaze of Sebastian, who dissolved behind his usual feigned kindness.

“Wonderful, we’ve ordered a carriage for you to the manor, my Master made sure it was suiting to your taste. I will lead you to it before departing.”

Her tone was unamused, audibly full of displeasure. She caught the eyes of the two servants behind the earl, and the chewed bubblegum glare sharpened but a hair. As the three followed the stoic woman to the fine wooden carriage, Stella and Sebastian carried with them the luggage, and the baggage of a weighed down mind. 

“Pardon my asking Miss, but what is your name?”

Sebastian’s voice nearly made the white haired woman jump, the mysterious maid not even turning around to answer the question with a grunt.

“Tabatha Agamon, and you two are?”

The lily haired woman was the next to pipe up, attempting to put on a warming smile.

“I am Stella Mary Rose, the head maid of the estate.”  
“I am Sebastian Michaelis, the head butler, it is a pleasure to meet you, Tabatha.”

“Here is your ride. We shall meet at the manor within two to three hours. may your trip be pleasant. “

Without a second look, Tabatha opened the door to the carriage before almost hastily leaving the three, who watched with equal confusion. Ciel turned to the two servants, mumbling.

“This seems like a joke, surely this man is playing a cruel trick”  
Sebastian chuckled, setting the luggage onto the back of the cab. Stella shrugged, 

“Whatever it is, we now know you’re not the only one hiring demon help.”

“How strange, I wonder how the Doctor came across that one… she does not seem cut out for this line of work.” Sebastian added. Ciel blinked, pointing in the direction the demoness left.

“Wait a moment! That was _another_ demon?”

Stella giggled, restraining the urge to ruffle her master’s hair.   
“How would you know? Not many humans can sniff out the supernatural. Especially demons. They can shift their appearance to fit right in with their prey.”

A knowing look was given to the butler, who smirked caddishly  
“You mock me! Surely I chose this vessel to suit the tastes of my Master, so that I could be a loyal and efficient butler. “

The woman’s eyes rolled, assisting the young earl into the carriage. As they clambered inside, Stella could feel the knot in her stomach tightening. Whether because of the lengthy carriage ride or the apprehension of meeting a being she had some memory of, but couldn’t glue back the torn pages. 

~  
Stella had scarcely been awake the two hours the trio had been traveling, resting almost childishly on the demon’s arm. The two men (if Ciel is even befitting of the word), thought it best not to disturb her. Sebastian had explained to the raven haired boy about Stella’s unrest, even if it was not for a master to care of the servant's health. Ciel rolled his eyes, resting a cheek on his knuckle as he looked at the cotton haired maid. The noon sun was losing a mock battle with the fleet of gray slates that littered the sky. Rising ever further to the heavens, its light was still shrouded with nature’s curtain. There was a brief knock on the top of the cab, the driver announcing they were close to the estate. Sebastian leaned carefully to not disturb the maid, but examine the architecture of the household. Emerald gardens stretched lazily over a few acres of land, and at its cusp was an expansive building. A true French chateau, it was as if the designer had been on the very staff for the [_Château de Chambord_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ch%C3%A2teau_de_Chambord). Even from this distance, the wine red hues could catch glimpses of ivory and gilt touches around the windows. The elaborate curvatures that prevailed in French rococo design. He’d assumed this doctor was wealthy, but to be affluent enough to own a French fashioned castle, plausibly with a town that works the vineyards and manages the agriculture of the estate….Ciel seemed also miffed at the revelation, venting with a jab at the maid

“Wake up now! You’ve gotten your beauty rest.”

Stella awoke with a jolt, nearly hissing as she noticed her proximity to the butler, who gave her a smug, baiting smile.   
“It appears we have made it to the Malitie estate. “

She yawned, peering through the curtains to be awed at the building that awaited them.   
“Tabatha can’t be the only staff right? Even if she’s a demon, that’s a lot of ground to cover alone.”

Sebastian gave a sympathetic bow of his head, “Truly, even our master isn’t so cruel. He’d sooner cast pearls before swine and hire aimless help than leave me to my efficient solitude. “

The carriage came to its fated halt at the double stairway, a smooth and glistening black granite, two gas burning lamps of elaborate cherubim beings welded into the iron. Stella raised an eye as the doors opened instantaneously at their arrival. The air grew cold, focus now prevalent on the group’s features as their target drew ever closer. Sebastian was the first to exit the cab, assisting his Master as quietly as a feather, and then taking the hand of the maid. Tabatha reappeared from the long shadows that seemed to beg for escape as they stretched down the stairwells. She curtsied as they ascended. The grainy tone was even more biting than before as she scowled at the demon butler.

“Greetings, Lord Phantomhive and company, allow me to escort you to my Master, he has been preparing for a last minute soiree that is being held at the estate tonight you see, so do be wary of his...temper.”

Sebastian looked around. It was custom for the entire staff to greet higher ranking nobility, cementing the conclusion that the demoness before them was at least the most present staff of the estate. He didn’t often pity his kind, but Sebastian knew such a job would take its toll even on their species. As they were escorted in, Sebastian was amazed by the furniture. Classic Rococo couches, tables, and chairs decorated the halls elaborately, a myriad of pastels and acanthus trim could be found with every step further. A timeless and magisterial [_trompe l'oeil_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trompe_l%27oeil)fresco illuminated the dome shaped entrance with a vivid golden rim, the dome painted with darker detail to feign immense depth. Even the young master was in a trance of disbelief, it was as if they had mistakenly waltzed into Versailles. The maid of the house seemed accustomed with these reactions, maintaining a steady pace as they travelled through ornate hallways, famous oil paintings and statues placed so frequently it almost made a clutter. They finally reached a massive pearl double door, even the handles resembled golden thorned roses. To the last detail, Sebastian could see the immaculate uptake of the building. This dear maid must not even have the luxury of rest. She wrapped a small hand against the painted wood, nearly growling

“Master Malitie, Lord Phantomhive has arrived, are you at least decent?”

“Oh splendid! Do send them in!”

Stella waited with baited breath, the doors swung open, soundless. Or perhaps she misjudged it as her heart dropping. It was the private office, a dark and tempting wood the more prominent feature compared to the innocent pastel that sprawled around. At the large mahogany desk rose a being, and the bone haired woman stiffened. He met the height of Sebastian as if it were a mocking feat, yet he possessed a broader chest and shoulders. He donned an english cut suit that was the richest of sapphire, mixed with an ash grey tint. Underneath was a starched button down shirt, perfectly folded into a classic collar protruded from a loosely done silver and white cravat in a paisley design. Likely being tugged at while tensely jotting down invitations. Finished with an unblemished ink black oxford shoe. Somehow, his features were more godly than the twisted reverence he seemed to ooze. A glinting gunmetal stare that did not glitter in the light, specks of pale, veiny blue closer to the voids of his pupils. He had slightly curly hair, fashioned into a pompadour that was straight and gelled at the sides, a lighter golden with paler blonde streaks. Age didn't seem determinable, for though he had a prominent, aged brow ridge that combined with a roman nose and hollowed cheeks that displayed a maturity like fine wine, he also had features of vitality and not of worn growth. His skin was an immaculate pale color, the only signs of life were a faint fawnish tint. Those frosty hues only seemed to focus on Stella, as if caught by a riptide. She had barely remembered that she was staring so intensely at the man, and quickly cast her gaze to the pearly floors. His shoes ticked like clock work, Ciel outreaching to shake his hand that was nearly consumed by the long, spider-like fingers of the Doctor. 

“Lord Phantomhive, it is truly the greatest honor to have you at my rural estate, you must be exhausted from the trip. I admit that I live quite a trek from Geneva, you see it is the only known landmark around here! Come, I have made refreshments for everyone.”

His voice ran across his tongue as smoothly as crushed velvet with a touch of Danish rigor. Stella felt wary of such a silvery tune. Like it was a death knoll sometime ago. Ciel raised a brow as the charismatic man was now the one to lead, Tabatha even obediently falling behind him. 

“Forgive me for asking, Master Malitie-”  
“Oh forgive me good sir, do call me Doctor, I am only master to my dear Tabatha, isn’t that right?”   
The chilly opia slid to the demoness, who sent a blood curdling glare back, a hiss barely audible slipping from her lips. Sebastian was the one to continue his master’s interjection

“My apologies _Doctor_ Malitie, you stated that you have prepared the food, I can’t help my curiosity, are you the chef?”

Samuel craned his head to engage with the earl, nodding rapidly.   
“It is healthy to be curious my _dear_ man! You see Tabatha has no sense of taste. How I’ve tried to teach her my culinary ways, however it just never stuck. So oftentimes It is I and occasionally the work of _gourmet_ chefs that serve at my estate. I am quite the _gourmand_ you see!”

That last word left a bitter taste in the air, yet the blond man seemed to be aware but acutely apathetic. Ciel shrugged it off, the man quick to fill the air

“Oh dear me, I forgot to mention the upcoming soiree tonight! An old friend of mine decided to shove his burden of hosting the party into my expert hands, oh do not fret, I even mailed that tailor your house is so fond of. Hopkins, was it? Rather avant garde, that one.”

The young lord and the Phantomhive maid nearly blanched, Sebastian elegant in concealing his disdain as he opened the upcoming doors for the gentleman. The tea room welcomed them, dusty pink pastels highlighted this room, with a variety of cremes and gilt curvatures. The round table was indeed full of many types of colorful pastries, even a tea set that’s design seemed to be taken from the very walls that surrounded them. Dainty gold painted roses and angelic figures gazed sullenly from the thin china. The butler seated Ciel, while Tabatha begrudgingly pulled out a chair for her own master. When Samuel gestured for Sebastian and Stella to sit, they bowed respectfully but did not move from their dutiful stance behind the young boy. It was then the woman felt Samuel’s attention fixate on her yet again. The young Earl smiled daintily, attempting to distract from the huff latent in his voice. 

“That is very kind of you Doctor Malitie, I did not know you were familiar with my personal tailor.“

“Oh yes! I do love her spring editions, I can tell her mark oftentimes. Your maid, Miss Rose was it?”

Stella’s head snapped up, meeting again the strange gaze of the charming man. The demon watched her from the corner of her eye. She was certainly playing the meek worker. She twiddled her thumbs, the skin below the sparkling blue dusted a fetching pink.

“You are correct Sir, she just recently designed my outfit. I do love her attention to detail.”

Samuel grinned, flashing an almost unsettlingly white set of teeth. Had it been a person who wasn’t possibly eating human beings, perhaps it would’ve been more amicable. 

“I can tell. Young Earl, do you mind if the young lady sits? I can tell she is quite hungry.”  
Like clockwork, Stella’s stomach let out the most inhuman growl, ricocheting off the walls of the room. Her blush no longer quite so fetching, the butler’s shoulders shook faintly at her plight. Ciel sighed, waving a dismissive hand. 

“So you allow servants at your table? English nobility must loathe you.”

She took the seat between the two nobles, feeling the overwhelming presence of the suited individual to her right. Much closer, she could almost figure the scent from him, yet it seemed constrained by the fumes of the room, or perhaps the demon maid’s scent was strong enough to intermingle with his own. Samuel chortled, leaning back as he sipped his tea. 

“Ah, I do love visiting the London nobility. However, since I do only ever have Tabatha as company, I do sometimes get lonely at my table. Oh, Miss Rose, I would love you to try the _glace petit fours_ , with the buttercream icing. “  
With deft hands, he handed her a plate with several of the small french cake squares, each with a different styled topping of icing. The one that stuck out most to her was a delicate rose, hiding what seemed to be a skull underneath its sweet petals. Before she could offer her most _sweetest_ of gratitudes, the chill that settled into his tone cut through the air.

“But I figure you’re not here for a satiric chat about the vanity of aristocracy, are you Lord Phantomhive? Surely there must be something I can assist you with?”

Sebastian and the maid exchanged a glance for a hair of a second, before resuming their attention to the man who set down a cup all too petite for his calloused hands. A smirk tugged at Ciel’s lips, almost mockingly chiding

“Assist me? How do you mean Doctor?”

“Well, had you not wanted anything, you wouldn’t have traveled here would you? And I vice versa, you even wish to stay for my humble soiree, surely dear Earl I can repay you for your courtesy? I was deeply honored to be able to attend your company’s celebrations at your manor.”

Each word was laced with honey, it almost conveyed true humility. Yet that scene was vacant in the gunmetal leer. The air stirred with lingering silence. Stella never really caught wind of her master’s strategy… surely he had planned accordingly? But as he allowed the quiet to fester longer, her doubts only increased. Finally, the most pitiful look etched itself onto the young boys' features, as if overcome by the most sincerest of grief. He even masterfully slumped his shoulders, overcome by some false burden as the room waited with baited breath, desperate to quell his woes. The childish voice was filled to the brim with unshed crocodile tears, throaty from hashing up the past. 

“You see, Doctor...it is about my maid....she came to my door on a rainy night, drenched and with no memory about her past. My butler and I assumed perhaps she had fallen during her travels and found the nearest house to beg for questions. Of course...I couldn't just send her on her way, she had no money and was barely even clothed...so the Phantomhive estate took her in. You know how the nobility can be Doctor, if they caught a whiff of this I’d become a laughing stock, a kid to be pitied. So, knowing of your retired practices and now of your tender concern for your staff… I feel relieved to have made the right choice sir, I trust your checkup will be thorough, and fruitful. It would put my heart at ease to see Stella with her memories back, or even something to tell us what could’ve caused this.”

Now the butler was quite familiar with his master’s antics, especially when the boy was beguiling the crowd. Children always lay it on a bit too thick however, Sebastian playing the distraught butler, cast a sympathetic look at the pale faced woman that had to mask her face of disbelief with this new fashion of sorrow. She felt Samuel’s large hand encompass her own as it rested on her lap, bringing it up enough to pull her a margin closer. It was the first time Stella had seen any sort of interest flicker in the dead pools, along with a thick rasp

“Is this true my dear? Do you suffer from such a harrowing condition?”

“Ah… it is true my dear doctor… I feel as if I’ve lost some fragments of my very soul… I have been nervous of course to meet you… your reputation is so renowned! I am but a maid, I do not deserve such intense consideration from my master and yourself.”

The demon could speculate silently only from a distance, as he watched the man bring her delicate fingers to his lips like some solemn vow. The gloves that resided in his chest pocket burned. To disgrace an offering revolted the butler. Samuel took in the fretful maid’s stare, as if picking apart each string of color in her eyes. Sebastian was wary of a gaze that cradled its captivator, like a wolf that ogles at the sight of a hare. Like a man ready to devour the supple skin of a fresh deer heart. Pulsating underneath unwavering steel-blue hues. 

“Miss Rose, I would be honored to investigate this illness that so plagues immediately, for we have not a moment to waste. Of course, as a doctor patient confidentiality must be enforced. Lord Phantomhive, would you mind if I took your maid to my home office? Tabatha can show you to your quarters and Miss Hopkins will be arriving in the hour. You are free to roam my estate as the planners decorate for the event tonight. “

Ciel met the side glance of his butler that sashayed beside him. The concept of leaving the woman alone with a man being questioned for cannibalism was skating on already cracked ice. However, Stella grasped his hand with hers, beaming at them as if the coast were clear. Ciel finally relented, giving a heavy nod  
“Whatever you see fit doctor. We thank you tremendously for your assistance, as well as your hospitality. “

“Please do not worry my lord, she is in capable hands. Tabatha my sweet, make sure to take these lovely gentlemen to tour the facilities, as well as ensure they are satisfied with their lodgings and outfits. Come with me, Miss Rose.”

As if she were china, the man helped her from her seat, a light hand on her back as he guided her from the room. Stella could only meet the boiling bloody hues of the butler, whose lips could barely form a ghost of a smirk  
~

The door clicked behind her, Stella glancing around a room that looked as if stolen directly from a hospital, there was even an examination table which Samuel gestured to the white haired woman to sit on. Sliding onto the table cautiously, the chilly stare flitted to her

“Is this your first time having a checkup?”

“Ah… from what I remember, it is Doc-”

“Samuel works fine, it will build some trust won’t it? Now tell me,” he kicked out a wheeled stool, plopping himself on it as it rolled closer to the table, “Are you squeamish about anything? I wouldn’t want to perform anything on you that would make you faint!”

Stella nervously swung her legs in a slow rhythm, gazing down at the linoleum floor. Her nerves were taking hold, and the first instinct was to flee, whatever this man’s game was, it was invisible in action.   
“Apologies, it's not often I’m asked about such things...I don’t believe so… blood has never been a problem for me.”

Her voice cracked from the sugary light hum she was attempting to use, coming off more blunt and icy. Samuel raised his eyes, face untelling of his emotions. He twiddled a pencil, finally chirping  
“Well, why don’t we do your vital work then Stella? While I do that, you can talk to me about anything that eases your mind, or anything, if you remember~”

Retrieving a flexible stethoscope, and began his work by placing the piece close to her sternum. Stella refused the impulse to squirm as the man bridged the gap of space between them, maintaining a steady eye on the wall.  
“I don’t remember anything cohesive… a memory of a friend here or there...however it was until recently and by a stroke of luck I was told I had my own flat! Can you believe it?”

She felt it, the faintest rapid pulse as his hand moved the stethoscope off her skin, his eyes slid to hers, an amused glint in his eye.

“Did going to your home bring out any more memories?”

“No, it was the strangest thing. There was such a mess everywhere I could barely think about my past.”

A silence skittered between them, and for what seemed like eons the gunmetal stare bored into her, before a twitch of his lips brought any animation to his features. 

“Do you mind if I check your tonsils? I would like to make a thorough vital checkup before delving into any serious treatment. “

“Oh.. of course Doct- Samuel.”

He tsked, turning his back to her to rifle around a drawer for gloves. As he turned back to her, fixing onto his hands black latex gloves, his smile grew ever so slightly

“You really must relax, stress alters the pH of your blood all the way to the meat on your bones,and that could lead to a plethora of problems down the road. Now say ‘aah’”

Suppressing a shudder, she obediently opened her mouth, shocked by the force of his finger on her lip as he opened it wider. With his other hand, he ran a finger over each of her teeth, humming when he reached her canines. Stella’s gaze searched his own, and after his exploration, he retracted his hand, giving the woman a soft pat on her jaw.

“I believe overall you are in the clear, now to the good bit. Miss Rose, have you heard of the practice of hypnotism?”

Stella nodded vaguely, the term comes up often with vampires and faeries, and not something she’d willingly consent to. 

“It's just like a trance isn’t it?”

Samuel gave a toothy smile, ribbed by a matter she could not fathom, and procured a dark silver watch from his coat, 

“Loosely yes. But it's a practice that can be used to cure certain behaviors, but often it is used as a gag. You see, I’ve come to the conclusion after testing some of my patients who have had cases of memory loss, that memories still reside in you, it is just a matter of retrieval. Like how a book in a library can be misplaced. If you’re willing, I’d highly recommend attempting this procedure. I imagine it is quite _terrifying_ for a man you just met to put you in a state of no control however.”

Each tick of the clock seemed to miss a beat, dreading its inevitable progression. Stella knew that the risk pressed down onto her like a thumb on a rat’s tail. However the situation was pivotal, she needed answers, and perhaps before sacrificing herself she could milk something out of him. Her tone conveyed nervousness, an abashed smile playing onto her features. She lightly hugged herself, resuming the steady kicking of her feet.

“P-pardon me if this a trifle to ask… but do you mind if we talk a little more… I know you are… _experienced_ … but I’d like to know a little more about you before all this… since you barely talked about yourself at the table.”

She refused to meet the stare that seared into her, prickling at her as if every twitch was another landmark for a map. The air pulsated around her ears, her heart gradually itching up a parched throat. His voice filled the room, a hint of merriment in his tune and crinkled features.

“Why of course my dear! Ask me any questions you like, besides my age of course~”

The last bit of sickening playfulness made the knot in her stomach tighten, Stella looking up with pasted cheeriness. 

“My Master told me you work at the Karnstein hospital in London part time, even though you’re retired! I was curious what you did there?” 

“Of course, your little Earl knows all about me~ Well, I did my medical training at Karnstein, I’ve always had a sentimental note for it. So when a few peers of mine mentioned they were becoming understaffed, I volunteered to do what I can. Also, I am not retired, only doing private practices and research for now.”

“Research?”

Samuel paused, looking down at a speck on the ground, a chuckle escaping his lips.

“I seemed to let slip something I don’t often discuss, you seem like a woman who loosens even the most wound up tongues, so much that they even wag for you.”

Stella turned red as peony, caused by fuming vexation but sold itself to being flustered. 

“Y-You tease! I never said you had to answer!”

The man hesitated again, before he began to pace around the room. Stella couldn’t help thinking of how a lion that paces in his cage, impatiently awaiting to be given a carcass.   
“I’ll bite. You see Miss Rose, I have traveled much in my life, and I’ve come to the conclusion that something melds into our world. Something that goes usually unnoticed by humanity. Like the earth was given a second skin, and neglected to remove its shedded remains. You’ve lived in London, haven’t you met characters that the human part of you,” He stifled a laugh, it sent a chill down Stella’s spine.  
He _knows_

“Just instinctively _knew_ must not be human?”

She knew it was a question he wanted an answer to, and the room closed in like a heart squeezed too tightly. Her breath caught in her throat.

“You see, I’ve met many demons. Tabatha was a good deal here and there, but you and that butler surely take the cake! I’ve never seen demons hunt in pairs...well...there was your mother-”

“ _What_ -”

With quick footing, the woman was able to careen out of reach of Samuel’s hand that thrusted towards her jugular, rolling onto the floor only to be slammed further into the lineouleum by a polished shoe firmly into her stomach. The gunmetal hues regained the only emotion that ever filled them to the brim; manic hunger. She went to reach for her pocket but the being was deft in blocking her with a crushing grip on her wrists, Stella releasing a choleric hiss.

“Oh dear, “ he pouted, looming over her as she wriggled and spat, “I knew your canines were just a little too protruding...well I’ll stand by my word, hypnosis really may bring some of your memory back, you might even remember _our little game_ ”

Something split in her left wrist as it grinded against the other, Stella letting out a growl, eyes flashing a frenzied fuschia. The doctor was quick to stick out the watch he had been holding, dangling it in front of her eyes. She noticed the runes, vaguely aware of their meaning and slammed her eyelids shut.

“Oh this won't do it all, come now-”

What peeled open the glittering hues felt raspy, like a cat's tongue, Stella could only see the vivid colors of these twisted appendages out of the corner of her eyes. Blood must have been trickling down like tortured tears, for brought out a flicker of mirth on Samuel’s face. The watch swung in front of its forced audience, the woman finally unable to refuse the glint of the silver. A haze suddenly overcame her body, the last moments she heard a snap, the final knell.

“Now... _Sleep_ ” 

~ 

Sebastian checked his pocket watch discreetly, hours had passed now since the last sight of the white haired woman. He had noticed her heartbeat hastily beating in her chest before she departed...now, no such pulse even reached his superior senses. Ciel was in front of him, following Tabatha through a lengthy tour of the estate. At long last they reached their final destination; Ciel’s bedroom. Just as Samuel had ordered, the room was highlighted with rich royal blue silks and darker wooden frames, very suiting to the Master’s tastes. Tabatha bowed at the door, glancing at the grandfather clock that was near the king sized bed.

“If you will excuse me, I must fetch my master to make sure he didn’t mess up any preparations. I will also send Miss Hopkins your way, she seemed very excited about dressing you in her ideas. Oh, Sebastian, your quarters will be as shown in the servant area, first door to your right. Goodbye”

It seemed flighty farewells were her specialty, and as soon as the goodbye left her lips she was gone. Ciel turned to Sebastian as he closed the door behind them, growling

“It’s odd that Stella has yet to return, even more so that the Doctor hasn’t checked up on our affairs.”

Sebastian gave a curt nod, “Wherever they are, I can no longer sense their presence in the manor…something foul is certainly at play. A demon maid, and a doctor of malpractice.”

The boy seated himself at the edge of the bed, sighing loudly. 

“This soiree was definitely planned, I imagine that it serves as a distraction to what is happening under the surface. For now, it would be wise that we withhold any action, so that we don’t arouse any suspicion.”

That damned lump again in the demon’s throat. Surely that woman would be safe for now...but how much time? She was capable of holding her own, that he knew for a fact. Yet, he felt the bitter taste of doubt settle on his tongue. Ciel noticed how his butler’s eyes narrowed but a hair

“It is not like you to be uneasy.”

The demon gave a classic self righteous smile. Bowing only to build up the taunt in his tone.

“What kind of butler would I be if I couldn’t handle my master using his pawns as bait? Stella did offer herself as sacrifice. Which means that she is able. Or else she wouldn’t be worth her salt.”

The boy chuckled, only to be interrupted by a brisk knock on the door.

“HELLLLLOOOOO! My dear Earl are you ready for my expertise~”  
The high pitched squeal of the perky tailor caused the immediate effect of a pained look on Ciel’s face, huffing petulantly. Sebastian chuckled, eye twitching as he opened the door.

~  
_“When you were younger, I used to tell you the story of why demons loathe the concept of love. You see, when God cast Lucifer out of the pearly gates, and his son made his own life, God realized that demons must be punished as greatly as his son. So he cursed them with the most frightening thing of all; Love. You see, love was what tempted Eve at the tree, and Adam to eat the fruit from his lover’s hands. It was in the tears that were shed when Cain killed Abel. Why Abraham wept as he sacrificed his son Issac. Love makes even the most twisted creature fall to their knees. It is the religion spoken by lips, by the fear you could lose the only thing that was destined for you other than the pit of fire. So God, in all his wrathful cunning, gave each demon a lover. A mate, both unknowing to the other until the taste of what has been split since Creation began fell on their tongues; Blood._

_She was at her flat, the rooms were no longer decrepit but fluttered with sunlight, playing hide and seek behind white linen curtains. The air tasted of fresh cooking, then viscous, like the taste of iron in that scarlet fluid. She walked cautiously, the scene of sunlight and bloodshed flickering past her eyes like a broken projector reel. That voice as light as a feather_

_...surely it couldn’t be her?_

_She kept walking down the endless hall, the voice suddenly becoming frightened_

_“You see, God knew that love would ravage something like our kind, it would cause more wars, more bloodshed, in Hell, on Earth. I think...I managed to cause it in Heaven too. Your father fell for me just like Lucifer did, with pride and with passion. Surely...I didn’t know that he-”_

_The scene dissolved into another, the crunching of ivory bone protruding from a deflated skull. Surely...it could not be him?_

_She had found out what monster bested a demon at its own game. For it stood in front of her, in the fog and moth eaten lamplight. Covered in ooze that glittered ebony in the moonlight like some sick cape. With a heart grasped in its clawed hand, still beating_

_Thump-thump_

_Thump-thump_

_The eyes, no longer the visage of humanity, no they were as black as the cavity in the corpse beside it. Only the faintest drizzle of ruby in the center of such a hue._

_Thump-thump_

_Thump-thump_

_“So, they finally sent you down here, those sort up in purgatory always love a nasty end. They tolerated your father,”_

_The remains that stuck to the cobblestone like mud shuttered at the irony_

_“They hated your mother,”_

_A woman’s piercing scream rattled the stone with enough force to put out the remaining light_

_Thump-thump_

_Thump-thump_

_Thump-thump_

_The organ touched its blood splattered lips, the final beats before it went down the beast’s gullet akin to Cronus devouring his children._

_Thump-thump_

_“And now you’ve figured it out? What the council has going on? You’ve figured out what a cursed bloodline reaps. Surely, you didn’t think you’d get so far?”_

_Each step sloshed with viscous tar black, each fluorescent limb twitched with anticipation. She was frozen, eyes never leaving the mangled corpse that poured its guts onto the pavement._

_“Even that Reaper you held so dear can’t drag you out from your own fate. Your destiny was made the minute God hated one son.”_

_….._

_……_

_.._  
_You see my child, Demons live for their hunger. For the full satisfaction of an abyss of insatiable desires. For a beast such as that, such as us, love drives them into a frenzy. For what can you ever fully claim from another? It is as maddening as the hunt for a soul that is soaked in ichor. Once they sink their teeth into the tender flesh of infatuation, it is a matter of time before they become untethered. All that composure, the pride of their sin, the grace of a divine being crashes at their feet to a new god. A shrine that is consecrated on the most powerful weapon of them all._

~  
  
“Come now Young Earl, you look ABSOLUTELY stunning!”

The raven haired boy’s face was flushed as he peeked behind a rococo fashioned dressing screen, his butler stifling his chortles as he fixed a shimmering cobalt blue hat onto the young earl’s head. It was fashioned with a black satin ribbon with a delicately wrapped peacock feather. He adorned a matching cobalt dress coat that had a flowing, almost feathery tail of fabric. To complement, underneath was a dark navy and black striped vest. To ‘portray’ maturity, the earl wore a navy cravat that was pressed to have a wavy end. Topping it off with cobalt matching shorts, high white socks and ink black oxfords. Sebastian purred, gazing at his prepped and pompously decorated master

“Like the plumage of an elegant fowl, it surely suits you Master.”

“Oh sod off! This...I feel like a peacock!”

Nina’s face was overcome with frothing passion, nearly bellowing

“THIS is a soiree! You must have a theme!! You are a song bird and... _you_ , “ jabbing a finger at Sebastian, “are a crow, a carrion eater. “

The demon gave a charming smile, yet the tug of vexation revealed his canines. The tailor tittered, retrieving from her travel case a tar black neck piece that was tied together with the beak of a crow. She nearly tossed the piece to the demon, who took it with fraying kindness. 

“As always, thank you for your assistance Miss Hopkins”

“Yeah yeah, where is the cute one? Didn’t you bring her on this trip?”

Sebastian exchanged a glance with the Earl, who huffed before answering  
“She is helping with the party, I am sure you will run into her at some point in the night.”

Nina clapped joyfully, gathering her things and heading to the door, Sebastian opening it for her with more enthusiasm than the usual door service. However, he did not sense the presence of Samuel, who was just about to knock. Nina squeaked, exchanging a few words with him before she sashayed down the hall, the man returning to his focus on the wine colored hues that flickered from a glare to a closed smile.

“Ah, Doctor Malitie, to what do we owe the pleasure?”

With an inviting gesture, Samuel strode in, eyeing the boy with faint amusement before regaining his sombre tone.

“I wanted to report before the party about Miss Rose’s condition. I induced her into a hypnotic state, in hopes that bridging the gap between conscious and unconscious may unlock forgotten memories. She is currently resting, and will awake by the night's end I assure you.”

As the butler stood a distance behind the man, he could smell the lingering scent of the woman, it coiled around the man like a final warning. Something was gravely wrong. 

“Pardon me Sir, but with your consent of course, may we check on her? My young Master has been quite worried about his dear maid.”

Samuel did not turn to address the butler, but the grin was evident in his voice

“Hypnosis is a fragile thing you see, if she is disturbed while in such a state, it may lead to...irrep arable memory loss. I would advise that it is best to leave the healing to Miss Rose, she has a...valiant heart, an even stronger soul. I imagine you are skilled, dear butler, and one night without your _Belle assistante_ will be an easy feat!”

“Why of course. You see, I am simply one _hell_ of a butler.”

Sebastian resisted the urge to grind his teeth. The goal had never been to procure the Phantomhive boy, it was to claim _his unbridled meal_. Samuel turned on his heel, nodding to the butler with another undefinable gaze, however he may try to hide, Sebastian saw the glee of a captured rabbit glitter in the gunmetal hues. 

  
“Well gentleman, I shall see you downstairs on the floor? Make sure to sample the hors d’oeuvres. I made them personally. Farewell for now.”

With an ominous click of the door. Ciel uttered a noise that came from a low growl in his throat.   
“We’ll get to the bottom of this and Stella’s confinement tonight. From our findings, he always has a surface party to mask the feast. Perhaps he’s trying to secure last minute meals. “

Sebastian scoffed, his teeth glinting in the moon’s glow through the curtains.   
“How sloppy, Or is it laying out food before the trap?”

  
“Stella is already ensnared in that, which means we should be able to roam freely. I will remain in the social circles and keep an eye on the Doctor’s movements. Sebastian, you will move in the shadows and snuff out the gourmets. That’s an order.”

The demon bowed, getting on one knee before his Master. 

“Yes, My Lord.”

For what kind of butler would he be if he couldn’t save the damsel from the maws of beasts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, part one is finished! I decided to break up this chapter because of the absolute length...and so I wanted to post at least a part before taking a week to wrap up this chapter! I struggled a lot with the depth of setting description and honestly dialogs... Sebastian never ceases to vex me when I write. There's only so many ways to describe his sly smiling. It's only gonna get more intense from here, so hang on and stay tuned. :3 Stay safe! 
> 
> tumblr: undertakers-hat (I changed it from last chapter!)
> 
> I want to thank cashewlove and milkteamoon for their usual editing and putting up with my hell schemes <3


	4. The Beast's Maw: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hand slid from a pale cheek, leaving a trail of carmine in his wake. In terror, the other half of the guise fell in finality of the ruse. With a shuddering breath, she watched as those glistening gunmetal irises were seized by a starless nightshade, no light to cast a glimmer in the void. Only the single scarlet drop at the center of the ink pools denoted a pulse behind the beast that stood in front of them. With a fluid movement of his fingers, the cloak pooled at his feet, a mocking grin revealing pearly white canines. 
> 
> “Ah, the eyes are the windows to the soul are they not? So tell me, what do mine say?”

……  
………

_…Adrian, you knew didn’t you? The plan to eradicate my family…?_

_…But why? Why didn’t you TELL me, I could’ve-_

_…For that, for such a cursed thing as that...why...how can one emotion cause such torture?_

_…You said it the day we met, that are fate would end together, it must hurt to go back on your word_

_…That thing is out there, eating, getting stronger, all under the protection of the Council, and you won’t lift a finger? How many others could there be? What number of Reapers could be infected by now?_

……

……

…Stella awoke, the darkness of the room nearly tricked her into blindness. She felt a heavy weight around her neck, moving to touch it but realizing her hands were also bound, the faint glimmer of activated runes etched in the metal taunted at her capture. Her head pulsated with a dull ache, but other than that, her body seemed relatively intact. No blood was shed, and even her wrist had healed during her unconsciousness. She surveyed her confines. That bastard made a jeering note at her position; the woman’s weapons were displayed on a clothed table in a yard in front of her. Even the death scythe was propped casually next to the door. 

“Dumbass”

She tested her range, and despite her arms bound by the manacles as well as the bulky collar that kept her achingly close to the rough stone walls, Stella had the ability to move her legs. She could almost sit completely on her feet, yet the collar would dig into her throat. Sighing, she slumped down, examining her options. If she could just press her feet firmly enough into the floor, and press forward, the chain that bound her may detach from the wall...however it may be at the expense of her jugular…

“Hey, she’s awake.”

Stella’s head snapped to the entrance, a face hidden by a simple white drama mask viewing her from the miniscule window in the door. It opened with a creak, two men filling the squalor space. Their eyes, an ink black with a ruby disc, were the only features that struck out to her. She had etched a drawing of those same hues in her notebook

So they are all wendigos? Does that mean…?”

“The boss really did snag a good one, I’m sure he’ll buy her for himself.” The larger of the men sniggered. 

“I don’t know, some of the upper circle is going to be here tonight, maybe he got her to settle the bad blood?”

“You assholes talk like I'm a mute or something. At least introduce a lady into your conversations.”

The jibe rippled through the shock in their faces, before the larger one’s eyes crinkled with a sadistic smile.

“You’ve got a mouth on you lass, I can see why the boss likes you. Shame he’ll be cutting those lips up on a plate tonight.”

She chortled, leaning back against the wall. Her plan was steadily becoming clearer in her mind. Let them get closer.

“Me on a plate? I’ve been treated like a piece of meat before, but it was never really my _shtick_ ya know? Besides, I’d rather turn sour than have the likes of you trash touch me. Would ruin the merchandise.”

The smaller one’s face twisted, becoming more belligerent, He began to exclaim, but Stella cut him off.

“What? Trying to compensate for something? I’ve seen goblins with a better mug on their face.”

They both stepped just an arms length from the woman, a smug grin creeping up her features. It happened in an instant, Stella planting her feet firmly into the ground and lunging forward. The pain that seared into her throat was excruciating, but only fueled the fire, hearing the screeching of metal against break before the lack of pressure. She dropped down, swinging the chain into the two men who were still processing the situation, pushing them against the wall. Stella lurched for the death scythe. She wouldn’t be able to do long ranged attacks, given the inflexibility of the shackles. Though she’s always been one for the up close and personal. The larger wendigo was the first to regain his bearings, a sickly thorned appendage wrapping around his left arm. A claw, the appendages that Wendigos possess in order to hunt, sustained and strengthened by the consumption of humans and supernaturals alike. Stella clicked her teeth, as he swung for a blow to her head, she crouched down to build enough force to lunge at his abdomen, a fleck of crimson splattered onto her face.The clippers clasped in her hands landing their mark; the heart. She twisted the weapon deeper, until she felt the quiver of vitality beating in its calcium cage through the blade. The assailant stumbled back, before dropping to his knees, his companion watching with a mix of horror before setting his attention to the blood spattered woman. It wasn’t long before the wounded man’s head slammed into the ground with a hearty thunk. 

“I can spare your life, if you just get these shackles off. Come on, you don’t want to die.”

“You bitch-”

He screeched, mask falling from his face as the a fluorescent green claw erupted from his back, slashing back in forth like a tail. She kept a steady pace, dodging the appendage with mild ease. The erratic never provide much of a challenge. In seconds, she had closed in, swinging with her weight upwards, the scythe slashed through his throat like it was paper, Stella finalizing the kill with another thrust into the heart, twisting until the pulse ceased its vain attempt. He fell forwards, the woman moving swiftly as to not be completely blood stained. She had saved her blouse at least… the snow white apron now stained with a few droplets here and there. Stella’s face however had gotten the brunt end of the slit throat, and the sticky ooze clung to her like a mask. She looked around, sighing in hopes that it would calm her. Had she done this often? Slaying others like it was a pastime? No, she must focus on the task at hand. First, she had to get these damn cuffs off, her wrists ached from the iron grip she had on the scythe, digging into the manacles to produce puffy, agitated lines at the bottom of her hand. Then the collar, however it would be a risky procedure to sever the metal with the clippers. She let out a childish groan, muttering to herself. 

“This is a great, really a fun time to be alive”

She had barely noticed the door creaking open, revealing an unexpected figure. 

“Tabatha…?”

The tall dark haired demoness strode in, barely regarding the mess and the stench. She fixated on Stella, shaking her head almost chastingly. Whether to herself or at the cotton haired maid, it was unclear 

“I’ve always been a sucker for cute maids, and you really take the cake Miss, there’s not many muscular types nowadays.”  
She moved closer, Stella taking a tentative step back. 

“Wait a minute, you’d go against Samuel-”

“He isn’t going to know. That asshole I am ordered to call Master can barely make his own schedule. Even when he is sober, which is a rare sight if I might say.”

Stella stared at her, absolutely baffled by the turn of events. Surely not this demoness, who’d barely spoken a word would be her knight in shining armor? Granted, she was flattered… the bloodied maid dismissing that thought before it bled into flirtatious words. Tabatha bridged the gap between them, retrieving a key from her apron and also a kerchief. The demoness made quick work of the collar, the large metal confine clattering to the floor, a caring hand caressing the swollen mark that bruised the woman’s neck. She handed the light blue satin for Stella to clean up, a freed hand taking it graciously. 

“It will heal, these damned things just have a bite to them.”

As Tabatha hummed some tune, examining the metal that encased Stella’s arms, the white haired woman attempted to make small conversation.

“So you and Samuel-”

“Oh gods don’t lump me in with that bastard, I’d sooner sell his soul for a corn-chip. What about us? Wondering why I’m here? I’ll tell you, I was jipped. I thought that I could at least get a good meal outta this guy but it ended up if I left… Well I’d become the meal.”

Stella gazed at the demon with a look of pity, blood at last returning to her wrists as the cuffs were removed. She rubbed her marred skin with a grunt, 

“What if you took on another contract?”

“I’ve tried, but that damned man just finds them and...well you know. It’s not as bad as it used to be. He’s calmed down with a whole...mess of things. I think he’s getting old.”

“How old is he?”

Tabatha’s lips drew back, the dusty pink hues glittering with disgust.  
“Older than anything I’ve met, he might as well have been made by dust.”

She perked up, putting on for the first time a genuine, faint smile.  
“Regardless, it’s good if he doesn’t always get what he wants, especially a woman like yourself. Besides, you have that demon butler, right?”

“O-oh uh we’re not…-”

Tabatha chuckled, patting the flustered woman’s shoulder with a sympathetic look.   
“You poor cross breed, you can’t toy with a beast like that. Rumors get around with our kind, and I’ve heard a thing or two about _that_ butler...and he sounds a lot like my Master.”

Before Stella could press for the meaning, Tabatha turned on her heel, making out with one of her curt farewells.   
“Lemme know if you want to chat sometime, I wouldn’t mind the company of a cute maid sometime, besides you owe me.”

The door squealed behind her, Stella letting out a hardy exhale. She couldn’t go back to the boy empty handed. The gourmets were still at large, and from the scent she’d gleaned from her two assailants, there were many, many more at the estate. The question was where? Grumbling, she leaned over the smaller wendigo, snagging his mask. Unlike the simple creme mask of this companion, this one had worn a full faced volto mask. Its countenance was silver trimmed acanthus, with one side a rich ink color and the other a startling white. It appeared to resemble a jester’s getup, Stella huffing at the irony of donning such a thing. She could hear the butler chortling in her mind, and whatever smug quip would ooze out from his upturned lips. 

_“It certainly suits you, since you already fool yourself constantly.”_

Pouring out curses, Stella gathered her conveniently displayed daggers, returning them to the leather thigh garters underneath her blouse, and wrapped the chains of the clippers around her waist like a deadly garter belt, sticking the respective blades between the durable leather of a dual holsters that snugly fit at her sides. She made sure that the sound of the chain was inaudible as she moved, and once satisfied flung the door open, face concealed by the grinning porcelain. The hallway was luckily empty, and nowhere familiar to the maid. Though she did have a scent to guide her path. With one deep inhale, the woman faced to the left, and began her descent into the darkness of the hall.

~  
Endless chatter, humans always had to fill the void with their vanity. Sebastian glided behind his decorated Earl. The demon wore a smooth, ebony Venetian mask that the tailor begrudgingly handed to him, a raven to contrast to the blue robin in front of him. The main hall was bustling with animation, glasses of champagne grown in the nearby fields flowed endlessly, Ciel glancing around, pausing so that the butler was at his side.

“Looks like the Doctor is talking to that… _man_ ” 

The demon heard the raucous laughter of the Viscount Druitt before he found the white clad womanizer all but drooling over the host of the party. It was a shame to say, even the Viscount’s disturbing charm paled in comparison to the man who had taken their dear maid. Samuel wore a simple half mask that ended at the bridge of his nose, with ample silver trim and a husky blue tint. 

“My my, do you think he will remember his young mocking-”

“Be quiet you! I will…wait until the Viscount makes himself scarce to get the Doctor’s attention-”

“If my _humble_ attention is what you seek, Lord Phantomhive, you surely have it.”

The two turned to be met with the gunmetal hues, glittering with some merriment underneath the crystal chandeliers. The boy was quick to shed his shock, recovering to a smug smile  
“I was hoping as your _honorable_ guest, you would indulge me on a few matters? I’ve never gotten word of your studies Doctor Malitie, and hypnosis is such a modern practice, you must _enlighten_ me on the mechanics at play.”

The man chortled, displaying a wide grin.   
“Of course my dear Earl! I’d love to bend your ear, but do allow me to handle some private matters. You see the Viscount and all his infamy asked me to engage him with...some gossip I’ve gotten wind of. “

“That...certainly sounds like him..”

Samuel gave a curt nod, bowing only slightly  
“I’ll pick you out in the crowd, yes? 

As the honey blond man sauntered off, the demon gave an amused glance to the young boy, visible, repulsed shivers going down his arms. It was only recently Sebastian found the Malitie maid on the outskirts of the party, carrying a silver platter. On it were crystal glasses, full of a dubious amethyst liquid. As she weaved through the crowd, select few of the partygoers snagged a glass, her Master being one with them, and for a split second his face twisted beneath the costume, slivers of icy blue piercing into the dusty pink.The maid also handed the Viscount a glass, who was too preoccupied with ogling at the demoness, he almost dropped it. Sebastian bent down to murmur to Ciel

“What would you like me to do, Master? Are you able to handle the Doctor on your own?”

“I’ll be fine, “ He began, but Tabatha had made her rounds back to them, a single glass remaining on the platter. She bowed, lowering it to the boy. 

“A special treat from my Master, Lord Phantomhive.”

Ciel could barely contain his smirk at the stroke of luck, nodding towards Sebastian,  
“My butler will hold it, considering I am underage for such adult things.”

A crease of a miffed smile formed on the demoness’s lips as the ruby eyed man took the container. Almost cooing  
“Very wise, Young Earl. I hope you enjoy the festivities. “

Dismissing herself, Sebastian brought his nose to the glass, almost wincing at the acrid scent that flared his nostrils. Ciel blinked  
“What is it?”  
“This...is a type of brew I have only scarcely heard of..it involves faerie’s blood.”

The boy made a noise, the demon sighing. Stella would likely know of its other contents, and purposes...perhaps he’d save some for later, so that she could investigate. The thought of keeping it on his tongue for her to taste rippled through the demon’s mind for a hair width of a second, before facing the young Earl. A mocking turn of his lips bleeding into his words. 

“This must be what is needed for the initiation, I shall follow the others with this glass, be cautious, Master, it will be safer for you to remain close to the crowd, instead of wandering off.”

“I get that, I’m not a child who needs to be surveillanced. Go, get to the bottom of this, and don’t forget to bring back our head maid. I don’t want to waste my time finding a replacement.”

“Yes, My Lord.”  
  
~

The hallway led her to several doors, one guarded by two masked individuals, a steady line beginning to pile up at the entrance, Stella joining those who waited. From what she could tell, there was a basement of some sort that the gourmet meetings took place. She noticed each person in line carried a wine glass with a viscous, dark purple liquid. When it was her turn to encounter the guards, they looked at her empty hands, one growling

“No glass, no entry, Miss.”

The ivory haired woman gave a saccharine smile, doing her best to sound sugary.  
“You see I was bumped into on my way here, the glass shattered and I left it to the maid-”

“Miss, we can’t let you in without-”  
“She’s with me, isn’t that right dear?”

Stella whipped around, awed at the large man that had sided with her, dressed in a macabre style of an old plague doctor. A large black cloak surrounded his body, a startling contrast to the bone white Medico della Peste mask that covered his face. Muffled by the countenance, his tone sounded more guttural behind the thick material. He carried the dark liquid filled glass, the sign that parted the two guards from the doors

“Of course, Sir, right this way.”

With a firm hand on her back, the man ushered them forward, descending the steps that were only illuminated by gas lamps lining the walls. She tried to glance at her aide, who simply gazed forward. The slits that were for the man’s eyes were covered by a translucent black silk, concealing the pigment of his eyes. The only feature she could really decipher was the shock of light blond hair that stuck out in wisps around the plague mask, curlier ends at the side of his face. As if the pomade he used was only a hasty application.

“Um...thank you sir for your help-”  
“Don't mention it, I have broken many glasses in my time. Is this your first event you’ve attended? Your costume…it is simply ghastly and ill-coordinated.”

Her face seared at the chiding tongue, hissing in retort.  
“It was the spur of the moment getup, at least I didn’t come dressed like the carcass of a crow.”

“You wound me! Even after I saved you from your obviously failing scheme, you’d insult the hand that helped you?”

“I’ve gotten used to dealing with your type. It’s almost instinctual. “

The cloaked man chortled, loud enough to be clear through his mask  
“Sounds like a lucky man.”

“He’s neither lucky nor anyone of interest really. We’re friends.”

“Pardon me for asking, but does he know that?”

Stella seethed at the figure whose shoulders shook with levity. The woman growling  
“You sure are talkative”

“I may have drank one too many, the Doctor who owns this place has a prime collection of whiskey, my only weakness other than a brazen woman.”

“Don’t get your hopes up on the ladder.” 

They had reached the end of the stairwell, a large auditorium sized room greeted them, only weakly lit by a few dimmed candlelights that were scattered about. In the dimness, Stella could count almost a hundred figures, all facing a large theater apron, illuminated by a large overhanging chandelier. The woman felt a pit in her stomach, turning to see the odd man had vanished, not as timely as he appeared. She sighed, finding herself an outer edged seat, closer to the back of the auditorium. As she analyzed the layout, she found that there were balconies situated behind her, protruding out the walls in half circles. The concentrated scent of wendigo only made her jaw tighten. Vaguely aware she was swimming in a pool of sharks. The candles that formed a perimeter around the seats were blown out, all attention falling to the stage. The  
“Ladies and Gentlemen! The bidding for the first lineup begins NOW!”

woman’s eyes thinned, watching as masked individuals carted out several human beings, all chained up to each other. Stella could barely hear the announcements as her ears rang. Bids immediately began to fill the air, some in the darkness flashed tooth white signs, others closer to the stage shouted over their competitors. She watched with a dull stare as each chained person was claimed, fury burning a hole in her stomach. If she could get behind the stage, then surely she could-

The announcer's voice pierced the air, latent with a manic mirth

“Our next display is a divine mix of all things heavenly! Human softness, the spice of demon blood, and lastly; the tantalizing flesh of a grim reaper!”

_How did they...no...how did Samuel know that??_

Her grimace only hardened behind her mask as the crowd began to talk animatedly, only hushed by the exuberant announcer as he fanned down the viewers. However, the helpers who had dragged out the last bodies appeared, empty handed. One began whispering into the man’s ear who held the attention of the entire room. His voice cracked, even through his own mask could be seen the mark of shame. 

“Ah it seems...that has been taken off the menu ladies and gentlemen! But do not fret! There will be much more in store!”  
The disgruntled group of wendigos bickered over the absence of a meal, Stella growing increasingly discomforted at the talks of her missing hide. The murmurs turned into frustration, a costumed figure close to the stage rising and beginning to shout. The crowd, emboldened by the spectator, began to gradually increase the tumult. The woman figured this was an opportunity to investigate what victims they held behind the curtain, slowly rising as the frenzy of frothing beasts only reached further heights. As she moseyed down the outer isle, a scream split the air, and the overpowering scent of blood quickly filled her nose. The splintering crash of the gilt chandelier ricocheted off the walls of the auditorium, Stella hoping for any morsel of the light in the now pitch black void. She could hear the splitting of skin and bone, the feral growls of a species agitated by the lack of a dinner and a show, keeping a steady hand on the wall as bodies jostled past her. Was there another organization here to dismantle the Gourmets? The woman didn’t sense the familiar aura of the butler, though he was skilled at hiding his presence. The possibility of sabotage by the higher tier wendigos that her captors mentioned flicked through her mind...what had caused the bad blood? Was it enough to slay their own kind? Her fingers found the sturdy metal bar of the stairwell, yet bodies crammed the exit with screams and hisses. She peeled away, before feeling a hand snag her wrist and pull her towards the stage. The newly familiar costumed man was leading her through the tumult, his voice bellowing behind the mask

“There’s another exit, lets go before this gets more bloody.”

“What’s going on??

The figure became silent, leading the woman carefully around the shattered chandelier and behind the curtain. Rushed voices greeted them in the darkness, yet seemed too preoccupied to notice the two as they weaved behind pillars. The man’s gloved hand snagged a metal handle, ripping it open to unveil another stairwell, a cavernous maw of darkness. 

“Hey! Where do you think you're going?”

“Pardon me, but we don’t have much time.”

Before the white haired woman could question him, Stella felt her feet leave the floor, before being thrown over the shoulder of the man as he made his way up the steps. The clamor of the ones that spotted them drew nearer, Stella grumbling curses as she tried to make out the figures in the void. Yet light burst through as the man ripped open the exit, the woman almost face to face with a masked creature, jaw distended and frothing.

“Watch out!”

Like a stone, Stella found herself being tossed away from the man, only to hear the sound of tearing flesh, the clattering of her scythe a few feet away from her, unholstered as she hit the carpeted ground.The scene she witnessed as she gathered her bearings was gruesome. The plague doctor had grabbed their pursuer by the scalp, sending his skull into the door with a guttural crunch, his hand not ceasing its rhythm of splattering the wendigo’s brains into the wood until Stella made a noise. The mangled body slumped pitifully down the door, a deflated mess of powdered bone. The maid could hear the heaving breath of her rescuer, who seemed to bow his head in a silent apology. As he took a step closer, she hastily snagged the modified hedge clippers, a warning that paused his pace.

“What are you? What the hell just happened down there?”

She seemed to be gesturing at his cloak. Despite it being ink black, in the light of the hall one could see it had absorbed the tint of fresh blood, dripping at the bottom by his feet. Stella looked down at her own apparel. Even from being tossed over his shoulder, her apron was marred with a ruby slash, like a lamb marked for slaughter. The being seemed to reflect, before his husky tone rattled through his mask

“I was paid to throw a wrench in this gathering. “

“What sort of client knows the presence of wendigos? How-”

“Listen, I know you have questions but we need to get out of here, there are more coming.”

She hesitated, the man’s shoulders rising with vexation, he took another step towards her. However, a sardonic purr filled the air, moving his cloaked gaze from the woman.  
“My my, it seems you made a mess of things over there, even getting the maid caught up in the cleanup.”

She turned behind her, Sebastian appearing from the moonlit hall with a faint smile. The being focused his attention on the butler, who gave an almost tender glance to the woman. She seemed intact, perhaps he really didn’t have to be so fretful over her. 

“So this is the lucky man? Ever the perfect timing.”

Shrieks could be heard from faraway, the clattering of footsteps in darkness echoed down the halls. It seems the chaos finally bled to the upper floors, Stella inching closer to the butler. Sebastian sighed, teasing

“It seems you aren’t as perceptive as you may think, for we have a wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

Stella glanced at the two men, and a glint of silver flashed through her vision, before the crack of porcelain. 

“Now, why don’t you reveal yourself, _Doctor_?”

The lily haired maid faced her rescuer, a sliver of the mask falling from his face as elegantly as a crescent moon sets. Her eyes widened, heart catching in her throat. A cacophonous chuckle rattled the air, the man saving his dignity with a single gloved hand, covering the exposed skin of his face. 

“Ah, the eyes are the windows to the soul are they not? So tell me, what do _mine_ say?”

Stella watched as Samuel slid his hand from a pale cheek, leaving a trail of carmine in his wake. In terror, the other half of the guise fell in finality of the ruse. With a shuddering breath, she watched as those glistening gunmetal irises were seized by a starless nightshade, no light to cast a glimmer in the void. Only the single scarlet drop at the center of the ink pools denoted a pulse behind the beast that stood in front of them. With a fluid movement of his fingers, the cloak pooled at his feet, a mocking grin revealing pearly white canines. 

“I tried oh so hard to hide myself from you, dear goddess. But violent delights have violent ends, so why don’t we get to the program?”

“Samuel...why?”

The wendigo put a thoughtful hand to his chin, before giving a lackadaisical shrug  
“Let’s say, maybe you’ve got the whole angle wrong, and I’m giving you a chance to get out of your cage. Or this demon here is twisting the stage to his liking.”

Sebastian chortled, stepping between the woman and the suited man.   
“A wolf showing mercy to already caught prey? How foolish.”

With a smug flourish, Samuel bowed, the virulent black holes that fashioned his eyes never leaving Stella’s wavering stare.

“Why would I kill all those gourmets if I was lying? Surely you don’t think of me greedy enough to kill my own kind for a delicious meal? What kind of man would I be?”

“Inhuman at best.”

Samuel grinned at the woman’s retort, and without as much as a noise, something slammed her into the wall with such power it knocked the weapon from her hands

“Ste-”

Another imperceptible movement cut the butler’s exclamation short, having to dodge with a few hairs being split from his scalp.

“Now now my dear demon, surely you didn’t underestimate me?”  
They erupted from his spine like unholy wings. Wriggling with a bright radiance of glowing, navy appendages that spanned from the size of a cane to a tree. They twisted around his body like a pair of protruding ribs, only illuminating the carnivorous grim that lacerated his lips with salivating anticipation. 

Stella quickly regained her stance, a single, bulbous eye swiveling to her. With a deft hand, she threw a blade at the beast, merely snapping in midair. Sebastian stood fully, eyes narrowing

“What is he?”

Stella ran towards Samuel, snagging the clippers from the ground, shouting over a crash of another large appendage that whipped through the air with such agility it blew her a few paces back. She glanced over at the demon, 

“He’s a wendigo, they’re a species of carnivores that use claws, a type of-”

It was a guttural crack, sending the woman back yet again, Sebastian attempting to reach the maid but being stopped by a splintering crack into the wood floors. 

“Talking about me during a battle? Surely you have more class my dear You can get it right from the beast’s maw.”

When he saw Stella get up, the large gash on the side of her head filled him with a spittling fury, only gaining momentum as she wobbled closer to the wendigo, hands still readily clasped around the death scythe.   
“Stella-”

“How about I _slow_ my pace for you then?” 

Stella skidded across the floor, this time not merely being cast aside, but entangled by a large fluorescent violet appendage wrapping around her torso and suspending her in the air. The demon’s eyes flashed a resplendent fuschia, one that brought hellfire to his feet. Samuel grinned, so wide and distorted that it threatened to split the corners of his mouth. His lazy gaze slid to the butler, who glared back with vexation

“Oh? Don’t like when I play with my food? I tell you I have a _nasty_ habit.”

The demon threatened a step closer, yet a crunch of the woman’s ribs halted his action. The wendigo ran a distended tongue over a grotesque maw. Lowering her almost mockingly closer to his lips, even as she held the dual blades to his throat. At their proximity, Stella could feel the heat of his breath, the soulless irises meeting her flickering fuschia with such opia of maniacism that it chilled her core. This was the monster who was involved in the massacre of her parents, in crimes yet brought to light. 

“Come now, won’t you fight ba-”

Seized by latent furor, her arms moved before she could think, the blades slashing a ruby line into the beast’s cheek. For a second there was a slackening in the appendage’s grip, Stella twisting chopped herself free with a sizzling clamp of the clippers. The demon reacted in time, cushioning her fall with his arms as the wendigo stumbled merely a step back, shoulders vibrating with some sick mirth. The duo stood side by side, Sebastian unveiling several sterling knives, the woman bloodied and with the daunting hedge clippers. They gave a fraught side eye, and with graceful coordination split apart. The demon in a flurry began sending the cutlery airborne, making their marks into the resplendent flesh of the claws that unfurled out of the ghastly being. Stella prepared for a closed ranged attack dodging any haze of effulgent limbs. At an arm's length, Samuel’s entire attention honed in on the woman, Stella flinching as he retracted all of his limbs, only the squelch of the dual blades meeting his lower left abdomen. Sebastian froze, perplexed at the scene before him and for once, unclear of the next move. The woman let out a short gasp, followed by a raspy chuckle that dribbled as smoothly from the wendigo’s lips as the blood on his chin. He bent closer, their noses skimming as he let out a breathy croon.

“You missed my lovely rabbit. You should have aimed for right _here_.”

She felt a sticky gloved hand encase her own, moving her weapon with his own volition, he plunged it deeper, moving it up so that it went between his ribs. Stella failed to fall back, Samuel grabbing her by the collar, drawing her so close to the ink black irises. In her eyes there was only fear, unable to shake away and steeped in terror, her legs numb….. From his head bloomed glowing red horns, as iridescent as the claws. Awakened a beast of that nature rebuked as her own, His lips touched the shell of her ear, whispering as softly as flower petals  
“You see, when you’ve lived as long as I have, such toys only tickle my ribs. However, I am glad to see such a vain attempt. It’s been awhile since I’ve been _thrilled_ by the hunt~”

CRUNCH

Sebastian felt the blood splatter that brought the only blush his pale cheeks could bear, the heat of its freshness almost feverish. The crumbled body crashed into the demon, sending them both into the nearby wall that cracked beneath the pressure of the blow. It was only with the white haired woman pooled in his lap did the glint of the scythe that impaled her body catch the thinned slits of ruby. 

“Stella?”

He propped her against the wall, the pair of clippers sheathed in her abdomen, a darkened scarlet crusted in her hair, the fresh wound dressing the maid in garnet, an angel snagged on the way to her descent into Hell. Her eyes were barely open, lucid cerulean pools vainly keeping focus on the wine red hues that were frozen in shock. Why wasn’t his body moving? This was against the butler aesthetic, surely he must act but why did this vessel lock up? 

“Sebastian…b-behind….”

A petite hand touched his lips, bloodied from cradling her free flowing wound. She attempted to nudge his attention away from the gore, The ichor that had plagued him dribbled over his lips, flowed from her fingers. Impulsively, his tongue wrapped around the digit presented to him, sending rivulets of shock coursing down his veins.  
_No…_  
_Surely this can’t be…toxic?_  
His body seized forward, eyes flaring those hellfire slights that burned with an eternal flame, his senses overridden by the taste that burned his tongue like the sulfur of home. Rigid, paralyzed by the one fate he never prepared for. He couldn’t feel the shaking and curses of the bloodstained woman, every fiber of his being frenzied by the lust that filled him to the brim. Her frustrated touch sent spasms through his vessel, reverberating through every bone in his body with a dull, ravenous ache. 

_Demons are such capable creatures, until the red string that binds us is found wrapped on another. Then it all goes to hell in a hand-basket._

“SEBASTIAN!”

More of the ambrosia blessed the skin that clung to his face, it even dyed his lips merlot, he finally tethered himself back to reality. Stella had pulled the scythe from her stomach, only to plunge it into the intestines of the beast that was readying to strike the hunched butler with a glittering navy claw, shaped like a giant pike. Witnessing as the maid protected him in such a haze fed into the temptation that smoldered between his calcified cage, every cell in him begging for another taste, for the blood of the goddess flowed plenty didn’t it? Sebastian shook his head, only to meet the knowing stare of another beast, the understanding of the first taste of a meal set down with a divine touch. Like the first bittersweet bite of the pomegranate, oozing from Hades chin as he relished the cursed offering. Stella was the only barrier between them, twisting the scythe with a frenzied hiss into Samuel’s already gaping stomach. Pushing the assailant back, Samuel stumbled back, the first tremor of exquisite pain rippling over his arms. With a shaking cough, Stella fell to her knees, the butler’s legs finally under his own control, he brought the wounded woman to his chest. Even as she bled onto the rugged floors, rivers of scarlet finding the crevices of the wood, the demon was captivated by the liquid. He heard a few steps, shouting now closer to them than before. The wendigo gazed at the two, a sickly grin disturbing his features that once displayed such charm.

“I think I will make my exit, do send my heartfelt apologies to the Earl? We will have our _chat_ another time.”

Before he could stand to protest, there was another crash, the wall caving in behind them from a deliberate slash of Samuel’s claw. Debris from the drywall filled the moonlit hall with dust, and when it cleared the demon and the maid were alone. The woman’s wheezing breaths filled his ears, laying her down on the floor. The scythe wound had been deep, but from what he could sense it missed any vital organs. A gloved hand hovered over the wound, only to be clasped by the petite fingers of the woman. The same hue that swallowed them met the struggling stormy hues, a fresh trickle from a cut in her lip sending pleasurable shivers down his spine.   
Surely this...I have ingested some poison? This...this witch has boiled my insides somehow-

“ _Take_...off your _gloves_...I need…-”

“I understand, allow me.”

He bit the rim of his glove, close to his wrist, pulling the fabric smoothly over slender fingers. As soon as it fell from his hand, she interlaced their fingers, guiding him to her torso. In the drying blood on her ivory skin, she used the ebony nails of the demon to begin tracing patterns. Her body was chilled to the touch, yet as she moved his index finger, the softest scathing of her skin roused goosebumps up to the hairs of his neck. He inhaled a struggling breath, his canines aching at the sight of the goddess dressed in her own ichor.  
With a final flourish, the blood rune glowed in the moonlight that poured from arched windows, the crimson hole of torn flesh slowly began to creep over the gash, Stella’s breathing hitching as she clutched the demon’s hands in agony. He hushed her softly, running a few fingers through the lily strands, crusted in carmine. The skin on her face was burning up, the butler chiding softly

“You’ve done well, my... _animae dimidium meae”_

The tempestuous croon fell on deaf ears, the woman, unknowingly bound, gave a final shutter before falling into unconsciousness. The rune using the last reserves of her spent energy.   
Such words from a demon were equivalent to the kiss of shame, yet even as they left his stained lips, he believed they were the first utterances of a prayer. Had she brought him down before the altar? Was this the reckoning, the judgement intended for all his kind? Surely, such a sick joke could not be the tale that all demons mocked, the Fate they all loathed? He covered his mouth with his gloved hand, the craving for penance extending his canines so they fondled the thin skin of his lower lip. The demon made a pained noise, almost like a cough. He hoped he could wretch out the thumping of this undead, empowered organ.   
  
A series of clicking heels alerted the butler of the presence of his Master, always ill-timed. He stood, bowing before the young Lord. Ciel examined the carnage, from the damaged hallway to the pool of ruby that splayed itself beneath the two like fresh rose petals. 

“What the devil happened?”

He put on one of those damning smiles, finally finding his bearings at the sight of the ill-tempered boy. The contract that bound them always brought some clarity of ambition, even as the sickly sweet nectar of the woman wafted around him like a new perfume.

“If you will excuse my state of disarray, I strongly urge that we leave the premises immediately, once Stella has healed, we will be able to fill any holes left in this case.”

Ciel glowered at the demon, before snuffing in assent,   
“Fine, then let us be off. You best not waste any time.”

“Of course, My lord.”

He crouched down beside the white haired woman, scooping her up gently into his arms, as Hades did Persephone when he brought her across the river of Styx. A bride unknowing of Death's hold on her, the butler carried her bridal style as he followed the raven haired boy. Her head rested on his chest, jostling the impure gloves that resided in his breast pocket. The dark wine slits could not resist gazing down at her, almost curled up as innocently as a kitten. It was like a cord finally tethered the demon to his humanly realm, so close he could sink his teeth in it. As the mother of his kind bit the fruit of knowledge. The woman now held a second of his entirety, dauntingly close to the chains that snared him to his Master. Did the young boy know? Surely there must be some ripple in their contract. A demon bound to his prey and now Fate’s string? Yet as he followed Ciel, no words were exchanged, and no differences arose. Perhaps there were corners of the demon aesthetic he was unaware of. Though there was one thing for certain he could claim expertise on…yes…

He’ll be one _hell_ of a soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter out! This one was definitely a monster to write (unintended pun), It's been a while since I've written a fight scene...here's hoping I didn't flail at it all too terribly...
> 
> Some stuff I wanted to clarify! So the Wendigo forms are, if you're familiar with Tokyo Ghoul, a lot like the ghoul design and kagunes! Since wendigos are the cannibal type, I thought the modified spin would be interesting
> 
> Also the Latin term that our dear butler utters translates into "half of my own soul", and is a refers to what Horace calls Virgil in Odes... long story that brings up my latin language past. Anyways, wanted to let on some tidbits in case people were curious or honestly confused (I promise next chapter will be better.......)
> 
> As usual, thank you milkteamoon and cashewlove for dealing with my ramblings, my hell schemes, and just about everything else ;)


	5. That Butler, Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days had passed since the terrors that occurred at the Malitie manor, and the Phantomhive estate was as bustling as ever. The demon began his afternoon preparation for the Earl’s dinner, kneading dough and adding spices to a marinating quail. The maid had been in the throes of recovery, unconscious up to the point they arrived at England's harbor. Sebastian had scarcely left the side of the wounded woman, whose injuries were partially to blame on his lack of action. Even Ciel, who often played the stoic role of Master, had lingered at the side of the lily haired maid, before dismissing himself to ‘business matters’. Sebastian would assume his fretting would continue at the estate...however…

Days had passed since the terrors that occurred at the Malitie manor, and the Phantomhive estate was as bustling as ever. The demon began his afternoon preparation for the Earl’s dinner, kneading dough and adding spices to a marinating quail. The maid had been in the throes of recovery, unconscious up to the point they arrived at England's harbor. Sebastian had scarcely left the side of the wounded woman, whose injuries were partially to blame on his lack of action. Even Ciel, who often played the stoic role of Master, had lingered at the side of the lily haired maid, before dismissing himself to ‘business matters’. Sebastian would assume his fretting would continue at the estate...however…

Stella was _scarcely_ spending time with the butler. Not that he was _envious_ of the attention the imbecile workers were getting as Stella recovered. It was simply...a _disgraceful_ waste of her time, surely chastising that child of a gardener, teaching him new herbal remedies and care was a bore? Yet every day, she spent time outside, assisting Mey-Rin with the linens, Finnian with the greenhouse, and Baldroy with his sham cooking skills. Yet she didn’t even cast a glance at the man who had doted on her, hand and foot as she struggled to grasp at life. The demon who was now bound by blood and red strings to a woman unknowing. He sighed deeply, realizing his fingers sunk deep into the gooey ball of sourdough, steaming beneath an infuriated touch.   
_Surely this must be some form of baiting, perhaps she is playing coy?_

What vexed him most about this situation, what truly set ablaze some unquenched fire in his abdomen, was the _smiling_. Now, of course, to be angered by a turn of lips seems childish, the butler and all of his aesthetics were aware of this. However, Stella would bless the others with genuine grins, even when Sebastian knew she was pained by her still-healing wound. Such an angelic, pure gesture, was never given to him. Surely he had not somehow displeased the maid? No...something else was afoot. Out of all the women he has courted, men he’s claimed by charms, was the one that controlled his fate immune? Were passions, only awakened by the touch of Fate’s tender lips, left to bubble and brew inside him?   
_I am much too consumed by this, I must focu-_

“Good afternoon Sebastian, it smells delicious as always.”  
He had fallen so deep into thought, the stealthy feet of the short maid had fallen on deaf ears. His back prickled, Stella peeked out from his left side, a cattish grin on her face. The butler knows what you’re thinking; _surely, that is a genuine smile, cats never lie!_ But the demon knows, there was intention in that smirk! It was beguiling. A soft gloved hand was placed on his back. Sebastian had discarded his tailcoat, to save it from the plumes of flour. He now wished it still clung to him, for the tender warmth of the maid’s hand could be felt through the thin fabric of his white linen shirt. He beamed down, stuffing any dastardly thoughts into the curl of his lips

“Ah, I am making a roasted quail with a citrus marinade, served over tapenade toast.”

There was another... _malfeasance_ … Sebastian had noticed immediately when Stella recovered enough to amble. The woman had an insatiable appetite. Much to the butler’s dismay, however, it was not of a carnal nature. He’d caught her several times in the dead of night rifling through his carefully crafted reserves, especially after her journeys to town. Yet another matter of discussion; Stella had resumed her detective work, and during the night, as the others slept and the demon prowled, she would leave for town. Only heaven knows- and Sebastian’s watchful eyes- knew what schemes she would get herself into. He- _unbeknownst to her_ \- Found out she had been consulting the Undertaker during the witching hour. Though he did not go so far as to snoop through windows. He was still a nobleman's butler. Appearances were crucial.

“Sounds wonderful, if you ever need a taster, do let me know~”

Stella pulled herself from the demon butler, who turned his head to watch as she began to flee to the outside. 

“Actually, if you wouldn’t mind assisting me in polishing the silverware? You seem so keen on helping the staff during your convalescence, it will be no strain for you.”

The cotton haired woman tilted her head, squinting at the ruby hues that shimmered like sugar in the sun. Giving a sigh of consent, she proceeded to do yet another thing that frayed the poor man’s sanity. Neglecting the perfectly sturdy wooden chair that resided next to its matching table set, Stella seated herself on top of the table. It was truly baffling to the demon, who shot her a glare, combated by a raised, amused brow. 

“You do know I just cleaned that?”

“Yeah, but sitting upright in the chair hurts my stomach.”

A dramatic sigh left the demon’s lip as he handed her the silverware and cutlery, along with a rag drenched in silver polish. As he cooked, the sound of Stella getting to work mixed with the sounds of whisking and cutting. He knew some question was melting on her tongue, judging by the occasional stare that tickled his back. 

“You’ve been a lot more stubborn since our return, is something the matter?”

Gloved hands clutched the whisk’s handle, not facing the woman as he spoke in a cordial tone. 

“You fret over me despite sustaining such grave injuries? You’re too kind.”

“Don’t try and change the subject. You’ve been avoiding talking about what happened that night.”

The faintest tension strained her voice, yet she maintained her focus on the butter knives. Sebastian dared a glance at the maid, stormy hues meeting the merlot stains.   
_Does she know?_  
 _Surely she must feel these...binding factors_  
Roused by the confidence that they were on the same page, the ebony-haired man turned on his heel, wiping any residue of dough on a nearby kitchen towel. Yes, he was certain. The demon’s blood that coursed through her veins tingled as well. 

“I have been avoiding it? Surely as you distract yourself with the workers, you are concealing the matter as well?”  
He took calculated steps closer, Stella’s eyes narrowing warily. 

“I’ve been meaning to get around to discussing it...however-”

“Destiny can only be cast off for so long, wouldn’t you agree?”

He’d reached to looming over the white-haired maid, who remained at her place, shoulders raised as if it was a final defense. The fabric of her maid’s gown jostled around his knee, a few ivory strands falling from behind her ear.   
“You-”

Sebastian grasped her chin with a gloved hand, leaning so tantalizingly close to the pouting lips of the maid, his eyes flickering behind a heavy-lidded gaze. The sensuous opia that had brought humans to their knees, twisted tongues, and reddened cheeks. 

“So, why don’t we end this cat and mouse game? Succumb-”

_Schwick_

The chilling sharpness of the blade that had first greeted him was at his throat, pressing just above his jugular. Widened eyes examined Stella’s face, dusted pink, though no blush could conceal the baffled cerulean hues.

“I was talking about how you _hesitated_ when fighting Samuel!”

_Oh….._  
 _Oh……_  
 _Perhaps I...misunderstood_  
She slid away from his chest, pacing the kitchen with a flustered expression. The butler quickly regained his composure, turning with a confounded look at the woman. Despite her age, the gaucheries such as blushing had yet been maintained 

“Do you not recall what occurred after you landed the final blow to the Doctor ?”

“Yes! That’s why I’ve been making myself scarce around you and the young Master! I can’t fill in all the details!!”

“I….see”

He avoided the gawking maid as he pondered this new dilemma. So then, she really was unaware of...their kismet.   
_Of course, she has yet to be tied by blood…_  
Wouldn’t she know if any tinge of the demon’s blood flowed in her cup? She would certainly sense it in a dish...the option of proceeding without her notice would be tedious. However, he couldn’t offer a slit wrist to her lips without being questioned about his sanity… he was caught in a situation he’d never configured would be possible; a tale of one-sided passions. The huff of the perturbed female brought his focus back to glowering hues. This would be a mistake she’d hold over him until hell froze over. At least they would be conjoined if such an occurrence happened. 

“I’m…late, the young Master had questions about the afterlife, and ordered my presence around the afternoon.”

Hastily, Stella hurried to escape the presence of the demon butler, who was shackled to where he stood. Rare was it that he couldn’t read the room...cats were the only such creatures that proved to be superior to his prowess of expressions. Yet, the fading scent of Stella only cemented his realization that he had been snagged in an unsavory situation. Though what kind of butler...no...demon would he be if he couldn’t draw the eyes of his beloved to him? Wasn’t this like a chase? 

“Enough, we must have the preparations in order for dinner’s menu.”

~  
Stella neared the young Earl’s office, readying herself to knock, she paused at the sounds of the boy grumbling to himself. Something about the other workers. Curiously she tapped on the door, hearing the order to enter. Ciel was seated behind the intimidatingly large dark wooden desk, a sour expression plaguing his features.

“You’re late.”

She gave a slight curtsy and a sly smile.  
“Apologies my Lord, the other servants have been busy, so I thought I should lend a hand.”

He grimaced, a hollow glare settling into her scalp. She noticed a large playhouse situated on the desk, along with a black sheep figurine, and toy soldiers. The woman gave an inquisitive tilt of her head, Ciel leaned forward, steepling his fingers.

“Have you heard of the Talbot camera collection?”

“Can’t say that I have, may I ask why?”  
He did not answer with words, merely unveiled a large daguerreotype camera, the maid raised her eyes as the Earl set the object on his desk.

“The talbot collection was a series of cameras created, this one here is the final prototype that the inventor created before passing away. There is a rumour that if you take a picture with this camera, it will reveal what the person in the picture cherishes most. However, that cherished thing is an image of the afterlife. Do you understand?”

Stella tapped her chin, contemplating the innovation. It certainly didn’t surprise her. Orbs, or energy of ghosts that remain in the human realm, often linger around their loved ones. Perhaps the camera had the ability to filter out any afterlife activity around its captor?

“I do, but I assume there is more than giving me a history lesson?”

Ciel formed a ghost of a smile, leaning back into the velvet cushions of the chair.   
“Of course. The servants have been busy with a task I gave them. However, they failed at what I ordered. Even Lau and his...escorts...came out empty-handed. So, I decided your inhuman help would be necessary.”

A toothy grin filled Stella’s face, nearing the desk as she examined the camera closely

“You want me to take a picture of Sebastian with this huh? Curious about his preferences?”

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes, though the amused turn of his lips remained

“Aren’t you? Surely you’d enjoy hanging something that is dear to _him_ over his head?”

“Oh my young Lord, you do know me well. “

“Very good. So it's settled. The trick, however, is that Sebastian must be still for the photo to develop. The staff and Lau are to your disposal, I certainly expect results, considering your skills shown in handling the Gourmet case.”

The woman’s head snapped towards the boy at the mention, before moving back to the camera. A tremor of a sigh left her lips, before murmuring.

“About that, I think...the doctor may not be the whole mastermind behind this.”

The sapphire hue glowered at her before Ciel closed his eyes.   
“Do explain.”

“Well,” Stella began, “Samuel did mention that he killed most of the partakers of the cult, I even surveyed the incident. He escaped, and the reports that you…purchased stated 100 bodies. I can tell you that from fighting him, that’d be an easy feat for the tier of Wendigo he’s in. I’ve also been doing some investigations in London. From what I gleaned, apparently it’s a common practice for beings such as Aswangs and Wendigos to take up jobs that involve...making bodies disappear. They get paid and also a meal out of it. “

“So you’re saying he killed his own kind for food and profit?”

“I mean, don’t we humans do the same thing?”

Ciel huffed, arms crossed as he met the stormy stare of the maid. She shrugged it off, continuing  
“Regardless, I have a few leads. If I dish up anything interesting I will report to you. In the meantime, allow me to snatch a candid photo of the dear butler~”

“You seem confident at your ability. Remember that Sebastian is a demo-”

“I am a demon as well, not to mention I am also a reaper. What better combination to tackle your butler situation?~”

The boy shuddered at the mention, the fragments of the red-haired being that slaughtered his aunt flickering into his mind. Stella noticed the chill in the air, bowing apologetically.

“Apologies, I forgo-”

“It is in the past. But that does remind me of something Sebastian mentioned. You were struck by a death scythe correct? When you were fighting the Doctor?”

Stella blinked, trying to put together the hazy events of that night. She was most certainly impaled, it still caused an ache in her stomach.

“What about it?”

“He mentioned that despite being cut by a scythe, your cinematic records did not show up. Isn’t that the whole reason for such a weapon? To pull out any memories of the one who is reaped?”

The woman’s eyes glossed over, pondering the bizarre occurrence. He wasn’t wrong...surely she still had her record? Even if she did not recall bits of her past, the memories after her awakening should have poured out of her like the stuffing in a teddy bear. Unless...her records had already been collected? That would mean….

_Am I marked as already dead?_

“Anyways, It is certainly food for thought. Perhaps you merely have a damaged death scythe.”

A dull pang thundered in her chest, Stella nodding absently as she gathered the bulky device into her hands. As she made her way to the exit, the boy’s gruff tone hit her ears.

“Oh, and Stella? Do make the photo discreet, I don’t want Sebastian catching wind of this.”

~

Cotton spun clouds drifted lazily in the sapphire sky, only the faintest of breeze stirred the surrounding foliage. The butler had decided he deserved a brief respite, so he visited his favorite woman. Well..she was more on the _feline_ spectrum. He cradled her silken ebony fur with gloved hands, the raptured cat purring enough to make his fingertips numb. 

“Ah, such a lovely limber body…”

He moved a thin finger over the rosy-colored pads of her feet, squishing them gently.

“And paws...such beautiful paws…”

As if summoned, the cat suddenly spun from his lap, trotting over to the white-haired female that set down a saucer of milk. The demon looked up, another cattish countenance greeting him. Threatening yet playful. 

“I see you also enjoy spending time with Freya”

The ruby pools narrowed irritatedly, watching as the petite fingers found Freya’s sensitive scratching spot behind her ears. The cat murped gratefully, amber eyes almost teasing the demon. 

“Freya? Did she tell you her name?”

“Well...kinda? Since there are so many stray cats on the property, I figured making them familiars of sorts would be useful. This one while I was performing the incantations mentioned she wanted to be called Freya…”

Had he not been familiar with the maid and her antics, the words spoken would have come across as poppycock. However, her confession did make sense of the strange chanting and flashing he had heard one night...yet was reluctant to intervene. Sometimes even the butler realized questioning the witch was risky. 

Standing up with an irked sigh, the butler dusted himself off with tense hands. 

“Well, that concludes my _interrupted_ break-”

“Wait, can’t we sit here together?”

Sebastian glowered at her, chuffed by Stella’s cherubic smile, this was certainly suspicious. The other staff had been tailing him all day, some camera being toted with them. All in failed secrecy, of course, the butler knew Baldroy’s cheaply made soap better as the stench of failure and ghastly trimming. However, the woman possessed no film, yet he did feel prying eyes. He slid a wine-colored eye to the nearest window, surveying two figures in the glass. Stella caught wind of this too, the turn of her lips almost splitting in frustration. He gave his own serene smile, the glint of canines contrasting to pale lips. 

“Well, surely you asked with the _best_ intentions, yes?”

“Well,” She mimicked his dangerously sweet tone, “surely you deserve a _break_ , Sebastian? “

“Greatly so, but you see I’m not one for candid photos.”

The two beings leered at each other, waiting for the next move. Surely, the demon thought, she wouldn’t resort to anything rash. Stella took a single step closer, Freya glancing up to the two curiously as the tension in the air thickened. The woman’s grin was almost maniacally positive.

“Sebastian~ I reallllly don’t want to resort to other...immoral measures”

“You? Immoral? Perish the thought.”

It was like a gust of wind, the butler had vanished only to appear inches from Stella’s face, who stepped around him to lay a vice grip on his wrist. The two struggled, the demon encasing spider-like fingers over her arm. They both dawned a similar visage; terrifying closed lips, turned so high they appeared to be painted on their faces. 

“If you could just not move for 10 seconds-”

He swiped a foot from beneath the maid, who dodged by tugging him closer in order to raise her feet off the ground. There was a clatter, Stella’s grip slackening enough for the demon to pry himself from her grip, the door to the manor slipping open as he disappeared inside. There was a flash, all too late to capture the butler’s image. Lau groaned, his sister leaning to inspect the scene outside as they remained perched on the windowsill. The ivory haired maid’s apron was soaked with milk, yet the crow colored cat remained unscathed, quite delicately placed on the lower steps of the entrance. Even from where the two sat, they could hear Stella’s curses and were pricked by her icy stare. 

“This will be much more difficult than she thought, isn’t that right Ran-Mao?”

~

He had resumed his daily tasks, Sebastian began to straighten up the game room. As he wiped down the outer rim of the billiard table, he chuckled to himself, finding this scenario terribly amusing. What would the dear maid do in order to satiate his Master? She seemed like the kind of woman who savored a challenge and didn’t throw in the towel quickly. A rather enjoyable image of her begging for his compliance tickled his ribs. To see her humbled before him, bitter tears in her eyes as she kneeled at his feet…

“Thought you’d lose me so easily? You got another thing coming, demon. The Master said I should be discreet but at this point that’s pointless.”

As she lunged towards him, he was quick to throw the dusty rag in her face, stunning the maid briefly enough for him to distance himself. In one hand she wielded one of those pesky hellfire blades, a twisted smirk jutting showing her hellish fangs. The demon revealed his own toothy smile, casting a glare at Lau’s presence at the doorway. So they plotted to corner him? He never thought the woman would be so well planned. As Stella rushed him again, he nimbly avoided, a silky tone filling the room

“You really are dedicated to my Young Master, as his butler, I am touch-”

The blade skimmed his nose as he bent back, Stella grabbing a fistful of his tie, and with a firm foot to the demon’s stomach buckled his knees. He felt his back hit the floor, the weight of the maid pressed on top of him. She had snagged one of his arms, the blade caught between her palm and his wrist. As he began to swing from the ground the one free hand, the smooth fabric of her tights greeting him, squeezing around his forearm like a cobra. She had slithered her other leg around both of his, the demon was not aware of her flexibility. He raised an unphased brow at Stella, who was quite physically struggling at subduing him. 

“LAU THE CAMERA”

“Just one moment my dear! Ran Mao, don’t drop it~”

The maid faltered for a second to glance back at the siblings, all to her demise. Sebastian twisted his arm around the woman’s thigh, spreading her stance wider until she hissed and slackened enough to be thrown off. Readily she began another attack, the butler performing a graceful flip, appearing behind the two camera holders. He smiled triumphantly, bowed, and dissipated into the hall. Stella gnashed her teeth at another flawed attempt, her entourage peering at the unkempt maid curiously. The soothing chirp of the tradesman rung in her ears

“Surely he must have some sort of weakness, he is but a man after all...though my dear sister gave him one beauty of a show and he didn’t even flinch! Perhaps he is not attracted to-”

“Wait, I think I have an idea...though I didn’t want it to come to this…”

Ran-Mao sauntered over, poking Stella’s cheek which was tense with thought, her husky voice barely above a whisper

“Ears?”

The two women exchanged glances, the darker haired one motioning to her cat-shaped buns. A tint of pink heated Stella’s cheeks, before getting tugged along by the brazen woman.  
~

Ciel remained in his office, glaring at the playhouse that opened itself onto his desk, he toyed aimlessly with the play soldiers that were scattered about. One, however, remained to stand, side by side with the black sheep figurine. Surely, the only other inhuman worker would be successful? 

There was a polite knock on the door before Sebastian entered with a dark wooden serving cart. He gave a gracious smile, bowing to the young boy before continuing.

“I brought you some tea and _petit four_ s with raspberry filling for an evening snack, Young Master. “

“Fine.”

Even the boy was more stern than usual. He must really be invested in this little game he plagued the demon with. As he served the earl, the ruby hues slid to the toy house, smiling softly.

“It is unlike you to play house, Master-”

“Shut it, and I would like to have dinner here today. I have much paperwork to do.”

“Very well. By the way, did Stella reach you? She had mentioned you needed her assistance”

The question, of course, was filled with tease, Ciel glaring at the smirking demon who so vainly feigned innocence. Huffing, he lifted the porcelain cup from its saucer, 

“Yes, Since she is healed, it is time for her to be put to work.”

Sebastian nodded, turning on his heel as he pushed the cart to the door, a sarcastic purr floating to the Master’s ears as he exited

“Yes, but do make sure she is cut out for it next time, Young Master. “

Sebastian didn’t wait to hear the retort of the boy, shutting the door behind him with a satisfying click. This game did make the day pass in a timely manner. As he checked his sterling pocket watch, he was mildly surprised to see it had already gotten to be 4:00. Though didn’t years sift away in the blink of an eye to him? Perhaps...that has changed. For time seemed to pause yet hasten whenever he was in the presence of the snow haired woman...her unforeseen hold on his being thrilled and stilled the thrumming of his chest, a foreign beat to the humanlike vessel. As he had been musing, the familiar candied scent of his treasure permeated in his nose, turning his gaze down the hall. Even from here, her heart hammered at the pace of a startled rabbit. How tantalizing to a half-starved beast...Stella sized up the butler as she peered behind a corner. As he moved towards her, he ran spindly fingers through the ebony locks, tilting his head with a mocking enthusiasm. 

“Playing on defensive this time? I can say you have surpassed the others in your thinking.”

“Perhaps this isn’t part of the game, maybe I’m trying to apologize.”

She was barely escaping a stutter, the flushed embarrassment of her cheeks latent in her husky tone. As he turned the corner, the maid had vanished, the demon’s hunger licking at his ribs. A game and a hunt? What a conniving vixen. All her traces vanished save a piece of ivory ribbon, a minuscule bell tied to the end. The faint jingle echoed down the hall, Sebastian chortling. Oh, he was aware that this was simply a cloying trap, yet a part of him willingly followed. Hopefully, she would situate herself in the kitchen, for he must begin the final touches to the Master’s meal. The chiming continued to tease him as he led the serving cart down the hall, his destination has been fulfilled, for the kitchen door creaked open enough to see a ray of the setting sun. He crooned,

“Apologize? That seems unlike you.”

The only reply was a timid jingle, he could almost see her shuffling nervously. Cautiously, he pried open the door further, only to be met by a rather lewd scene. 

“R-R-Ran Mao t-this wasn’t part of the p-plan!”

On the freshly mopped tiles of the kitchen were two figures. One was Stella, dressed in a much thinner maid’s gear, one that’s ink skirt rode up her thighs to reveal bare skin, for cream-colored stockings merely reached above her knee. Sebastian noticed immediately that what changed about the maid was not so much the outfit….but her ears. For what twitched shyly through disheveled dove locks was a set of matching real cat ears. On top of her was Ran-Mao, who dressed as gaudy as always, was reaching to pat the head of the woman that she straddled. Lau appeared behind the butler, an embarrassed giggle spilling from a covered mouth

“Ahaha you’ll have to pardon my sister’s antics...she really is quite spoiled~”

The demon did not fail to notice between the heavy breaths of the maid that a tail writhed from between her legs, Ran-Mao grabbing it thoughtlessly, Stella’s lips peeled back to suck in a shaky breath, her cheeks flushing a rich crimson. As much as the demon desired to survey this titillating circumstance, he turned to Lau

“Master Lau, would you do me the favor in...subduing your sister?”  
“But of course, dear butler.”

It took a few half baked attempts of the changshan cloaked man to coax his sibling to extricate herself from the flustered mess, Stella’s pupils narrowing into cattish slits, glancing at the butler before hiding themselves behind gloved hands. Carefully he kneeled down next to her, the woman feeling his bloody stare inspect her form.

“May I ask...what precisely is-”

“I-I know a spell that can...well-”

The demon’s sigh silenced her flailing explanation, Stella peeking at him behind her fingers. He had to admit, despite the unsettling combination of his beloved animal and his soulmate, he wouldn’t tire quickly from such a ravishing sight. He was never one for raunchy outfits, yet even Stella managed to retain her modesty in even the scanty wear she had been coerced into wearing. With a tender hand, he examined the velvet ears that poked out from her scalp. He was filled with questions, for he had encountered demons with feline appearances, yet never had he stumbled across a spell that could produce the same effect. Even the tail was natural, brushing itself against the tile as the butler remained fixated on her appearance. 

“Are there any side effects?”

  
“Oh...not that I know of...this is the first time I’ve done something like this…”

The redness of her face had died down, now remnants of lingering embarrassment. He barely registered the _click_ that shuttered behind him. Before his face drained of any notable color. Gradually turning, he watched as a single film printed from the large camera, finding its way into the infinite overhanging sleeves of Lau. Even Stella seemed to have forgotten the main objective until Sebastian gave her a single-eyed glare. The cardinal hue almost quivered with fury. 

“Oh it’s all in good fun, my dear butler, you understand right?”

In the end, Lau was a guest who must be respected, even if his shenanigans posed a threat to the butler’s reputation. There was still time...the demon hadn’t lost yet. Regaining his intimidating smile, Sebastian rose, a chilling twinge amidst his cheerful tone. 

“Why of course, I do wish my Master had simply ordered my compliance. But children do love their games.”

“Why yes, of course, Ran-Mao and the Earl certainly have a thing in common, isn’t that right Ran-mao?”

The black-haired woman simply nodded, her large oak colored eyes remaining on Stella as she picked herself off from the floor. Even from behind the butler, Stella could feel the potent exasperation that peaked at his slightly raised shoulders. As the two dismissed themselves, the man turned on an ebony heel, eyes gently closed as a crescent smile tightly situated itself on his lips. Stella poked her fingers together, in a hushed tone defending her sly attempt

“You did say that the master’s orders were absolute.”

“So it wasn’t out of personal gain then?”

She examined the butler, something simmering in her eyes before vanishing behind a stoic film.   
“Best not to pry right? Besides, if you wanted to tell me, then I’d be happy to talk about right?”

Sebastian blinked, was the woman really so detached from him? Enough to not even be piqued at his savory secrets? Though, she did give him a blissful smile, gently nudging the demon’s shoulder

“What? Can I not wait to gain your trust or something?”

The butler, taken aback by this claim, glanced at the cheeky female with some amount of perplexity. There were many concepts that demons could not understand due to their limited capacity of emotion, and to hear words such as ‘trust’ coming from his own species, even if it was from a hybrid, baffled him. Though there she was, grinning at him like it was common knowledge. It made the poor demon’s heart twist. There must be some flaw in their fate, for one finally felt the single emotion other than the hatred that drives the human race, while the other considered this emotion an everyday occurrence. 

“Do you really believe our kind has such things as trust among kin?”

The maid’s smile faltered slightly, her eyes never leaving the wine hues, even the demon felt small in such an inquisitive gaze

“I think so, do you not trust me? Or I guess a better question is do you have trust between you and your contractor.”

Sebastian hadn’t thought of his Master’s seal as some form of trust, was it not a mutual awareness of their predicament? For if the Master, who retains all power within the contract, goes out of line, can the demon not resort to malicious ways of compliance? It may be a forced trust of sorts, yet the two were bound by the understanding of lines and need. The butler was too lost in thought, words slipping from his tongue without his notice

“I trust you, albeit it is wavering.”

There was a silence, Sebastian resisting the urge to cover his loose lips with a gloved hand. Was this feeling embarrassment? This burning feeling that made him itch. He hastily turned away from the woman, who held back teasing words with a chuckle. 

“Excuse me, I must check on the Master’s troubles as always. If you feel like being helpful, perhaps polish the plates for tonight, though do be cautious about getting...your hair…on them, for the Master is allergic.”

Even as he departed, he could hear the chaffed tone of the woman

“I’ll get your heart next, demon.”

Oh, if only she knew her hands were already tangled with his veins, each squeeze a reminder that his beloved held a fathomless control over such an organ.   
~

As the sky turned its inevitable shade of indigo, Sebastian was able to retrieve the image that his Master had so dearly hoped to acquire. It took some tactics he simply wished he hadn’t wasted on the other staff...yet using his demonic prowess to send them running from the developing room did fill him with lingering content. The photo, of course, was carefully stowed away in his interior breast pocket, nestled between the gloves that he couldn’t bring himself to depart with. No confusion clouded him when he viewed the image. For behind him, the photo revealed the ghostly countenance of the white-haired maid. She even had her signature Cheshire grin. The master was truly crestfallen at his failed schemes, so much so he fell asleep at his desk after eating. The demon couldn’t help but snatch the odd camera and take a photo of his Master so defenseless. Oh, what a delightful reward it was when Sebastian appeared at Ciel’s side in the developed photo. He must show the others, as a way of getting back for the days shenanigans. He would make sure to leave the image in the common area. He also confiscated the camera, for its time at the manor was dwindling. He also had procured the mail for today and found something that made his insides sour. There was a correspondence from a certain twisted doctor, addressed to Stella. Of course, he had to explore its contents, in case it contained anything foul. It was merely an apology from the dear Wendigo, who stated that he and Stella had much to discuss, a matter that Sebastian would prevent with ease. As he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to find Stella, hunched over the table with her head tilted to the side. She was fast asleep, Sebastian peering over her seated figure to examine what she was reading. It appeared that the maid had also acquired a letter. Its contents were much more concise than the doctor’s and in very elegant writing. The demon snickered, it seemed tonight was full of vulnerable characters. Sebastian made his way to the furnace, opening up the iron doors to casually discard Samuel's letter. It wouldn’t do the woman any harm to have one less suitor. Besides, the man-eater was...unsavory company for such a delectable meal. The demon glanced back at the slumbering woman, her nose twitching at the scent of his presence. However it did not rouse her, Sebastian moving his focus to the camera that he had placed next to her. A slow, meditative smile revealed his fangs, the delicious fruits of his labor falling before him almost willingly. Even if the maid was bent on slowly discovering all of his secrets, he savored any easy opportunity that provided leverage. He would be able to find out what the woman cherished most. He quietly collected the camera into his arms, raising to take a shot of Stella. She appeared so peaceful, her lips forming a pout as her head rested on the back of the chair.   
….  
…..  
……

Stella awoke from a dreamless snooze, grumbling at the weariness that still plagued her. She had been seized by drowsiness as she was reading a letter that Mey-Rin had brought to her. In the haziness of her arousal, she barely perceived the butler as he began tomorrow’s meals, only the sound of a tenderizer hitting plucked flesh shifted the cerulean hues. She also noticed that the temperature had risen in the kitchen, for the furnace doors remained agape. Through a yawn, she addressed the demon

“Sebastian? You could have woken me up”

“You were resting so peacefully, I wouldn’t dare shake you from a well-needed rest. You are still healing you know.”

There was an unforeseen chill latent in his silky voice, Stella tilting her head as he remained his attention on the preparations. She figured that he was still chuffed by her fooling him into a trap. Which was reasonable, Stella knew she’d react similarly. Bringing her eyes back to the opened letter, Sebastian cooed

“Someone must be following your whereabouts closely, considering they have found your new address.”

Stella hummed, inspecting the delicate cursive

_To the esteemed Miss Rose,_

_I wanted to commend you on your new occupation, may this change bring God’s ever-shining light. I wanted to follow up on our previous correspondence, you see the demons of the West end have been causing more trouble than their usual bouts, and as a humble Father of the Corpus Christi Roman Catholic Church., I cannot fully combat the situation. I got word of your successes in infiltrating the ever-growing Wendigo population and its higher tiers. I am very proud of your continuous exploits against the great evils that plague our society and would like to schedule an appointment with you in order to discuss further measures on combating the demons that have been assaulting London. Much to my dismay, I believe there are more than one species of corrupted beings that are contributing to the kidnapping of children and the drained victims that have begun to appear._

May God light your path of justice, and ensure safe travels until we meet again. You know where to find me. 

Sincerely 

Father Teilo Marius of Corpus Christi Roman Catholic Church.

Stella read over the letter a few more times, the warning pangs of a headache arising at her temples. The name certainly sounded familiar… however, it was lost in a cloud of uncertainty. 

“It seems I have friends in holy places, It is a letter from a Father at a church. Apparently I worked with him before the whole...crashing down into earth thing. “ 

Sebastian turned to her, the woman extending the parchment to him so that he could inspect it. The demon glanced over the contents, before giving Stella a wry look

“A demon befriending a Father? You may make the history books yet.”

Stella shrugged, pointing at the paper, “I guess it makes sense, I had to acquire holy water somehow. Do you know anything about demons in the West End?”

Sebastian gave a slight shake of his head, though his smile remained still 

“I don’t often associate with my kind while under contract. Matters tend to get messy. Perhaps it is wise to consult this priest, he may enlighten you of your past. This man could be useful as well to the Young Master, for he seems to have connections that are unsuiting for his title. “

“Perhaps,” Stella muttered, tucking the letter into her apron, “If I didn’t have things to do tonight I would get it done by the morning.”

She felt the glittering rubies narrow at her words of dismissal. Even the shift of the demon’s tone, however so slightly, reached her ears.

“You’re going out again? It seems you’ve been busy since your injuries.”

The cotton haired woman let out a deep, tense exhale, sending an apologetic glance at the butler.

“It’s...not that I don’t want to be here, I know I need to heal I just-”

She was startled into silence when the gloved fingers of the butler covered her own as they rested on the table. For once, there was even the faintest glimmer of concern in the poppy hues. Perhaps she really mistrusted the demon to a fault, was it fear to place one's faith in such a creature? Did she really keep her defenses raised at her own blood? The demon gave a faint smile, leaning closer to the maid so that their shoulders touched. His voice was softened by a tender edge, huskily finding its way to her ear

“You do not need to prove to me anything, you are more than just a maid yes? It is not out of line to act as such. I simply ask that you be careful and cautious about your injury.”

With such velvet words, Stella almost reacted to the impulse to squeeze his hand in assurance. Though she satisfied the urge with a brief smile, raising to pat Sebastian’s shoulder. With deft hands, she tied the long ivory locks into a coarse braid, letting it fall down her shoulder. Another terse sigh escaped her, the two’s stares clashing. For a moment, she opened her mouth to speak, and then reconsidered, concealing it behind taut lips. Sebastian prodded her with his gaze, amusement rich in his voice.

“It’s unlike you to lose your voice-”

  
“You’ll...be here, right? When I get back.”

It was under her breath, and the woman’s usual stoic gaze had melted as she averted the eyes of the shocked butler. Unfaltering, his elegant crescent smile remained even as his body merely wished to lurch at the woman and spill all sorts of debauched desires from his silver tongue. 

“Of course, when you are close I will return to the kitchen.”

Stella nodded gruffly, another mutter trembling out

“I...enjoy your company...besides, I wanted to ask some questions I had on demon lore and whatnot...I figured-”

“You may discuss with me anything you like, Stella. I will always have an ear open. I even may have leftovers as an award for your safe return.“

  
It was the final reassurance she needed to feel confident for her departure, casting one fraught look and a grin at Sebastian before beginning her nightly tasks. As her footsteps faded, the demon slid a hand through his hair, raspy breaths falling from his lips like poison. The laughter that would burn skin with its acidity. 

“My my, I really do have my work cut out with this one.”  
He spoke to his own audience, namely, to two figures in a photograph that he clutched in his hands. The image of the slumbering woman was prominent, unlike the second figure. A man with silver locks hung over her as Death does the ill, a single hand placed on her chin as if he was careening her head for a blighted kiss. It shriveled in his hands that sparked with hellfire, the ghostly magenta searing the edges of the film. To think, he’d be bested by the likes of some plebeian from the past. Haunted by a ghost she didn’t even recognize. Oh, it made his stomach churn with venom, sizzling at his ribs as bitter resentment became his bile. But this was no game for a demon of his stature. No, he would captivate her slowly, softly. Once her eyes were drawn, the poisonous haze of security would envelop her, and he’d be her guiding hand. She will be his, for wasn’t it destiny? Even if fate had frayed the crimson strings, the demon clutched them tightly in his claws, they wound themselves around his teeth. No matter the obstacles, the meager hindrances that shielded her eyes from the being that possessed her very soul would all fade to dust and mold. He, ever eternal would remain, arms open as to claim his eager prize. Yes, like the days of old, when he beckoned them to build shrines and they made temples. Time would find no bones of the beast, only the ones that surrounded his  
 _Anima mea_

“Yes...my beloved will come home to me, only.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is finally out! I apologize for the delay, due to quarantine, I have been solely focusing on my online classes as they near finals week! I am glad however I got this chapter out, for I sorta wrote it as a guilty pleasure (though there is a plot I promise) I hope everyone is being safe and doing well!
> 
> I want to give my eternal thanks as always to milkteamoon and cashewlove for editing and keeping me motivated to write! 
> 
> I hope to post the next chapter in a week or two! Enjoy!!!


	6. Something Wicked This way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Corpus Christi Roman Catholic Church was a traditional shrine church, with an overarching entrance and an exterior made of sturdy brick. It was a rusty shade, with white accentuations such as the edges and ends of the large towers on both sides of the wooden arched double entry door. Along with a set of pristine white steps, it gave the aura that most churches strove. One of godly will, that made humans feel inferior to its majesty. As Stella approached the doors, she ran a hand barely above the faded wood, a faint ripple of a force unseen meeting her fingertips. She could see the glittering white of the arcane symbols, the old Latin tongue etching its way across their curvatures. Whoever dwelled here surely had their hand in the old magic, and was wary of the unholy. As if aware of a presence, one of the doors creaked open, a petite man dressed in the pontifical vestments of a bishop, one who worshipped god so heavily that he balded. He was shorter than Stella and looked up with a tranquil smile.

The demon watched as the windows fogged at dawn, only the climbing sun evaporated the haze into crystalline droplets. The sun meekly highlighted the carmine hallway rugs, appearing like a river of blood that coursed around the butler’s ebony wingtips. The maid had yet to return, even with such a busy schedule ahead. The Earl had received correspondence from the Queen, another trail of murders stacking itself onto their plates. Apparently, a circus of high caliber was making its rounds into big cities, but in the wake of their travels, children were disappearing into thin air. This was strangely not a surprise to the white-haired woman, for when Sebastian informed her, she mentioned that many types of species come and go in the guise of events, from circuses to actors, so that they can snatch meals and flee before the authorities even know of their involvement. Strange, he thought, that she became more aware of matters in front of them as her nightly rounds only lengthened. When that silver-haired fool could pour his venom into her ears. 

It was the whisper of a door quietly being shut a floor below him that announced the return of his beloved, a faint smile forming on his lips and evaporating as quickly as the fog. First, he must service his Young Master, next was the matter of the maid’s untimely conduct. He would be the first to reprimand her.   
~

Stella grumbled as she made her way through the kitchen. Grime had made its home on her arms, and there were new tears in her blouse. The butler had been irritated with her ‘disorderly’ style of combat, and she certainly has tried to be cleaner. But harpies didn’t care much for her goals of spruceness. She had also met up with the Undertaker, as she often did when the puzzle pieces weren’t completely together. The woman never grasped the bounds of their relationship. For he was Adrian, the one who rescued and taught her the ways of the Reaper, the being who revealed that life was more than work and blood and grit. Adrian, the one who taught her the extent of her humanity, despite the inhumanity that dwelled within her like a bitter affliction. Yet, whatever affections they had were only skirted around. The touch of a hand, a finger on the lips, like a scorned waltz between them. The kitchen was filled with golden rays of sunshine, warming her chilled back as she lingered in thought, oblivious of the demon’s presence at the doorway. The faint daisy color of the walls only strengthened the blazing ball of fire’s resolve to cloak her in its embrace. It was his classic sigh, potent with vexation that snapped the sky blue hues to the condescending rubies. His voice rustled with wary concern, like a mother chastising a child for bringing dirt onto freshly mopped floors. 

“Honestly, you look like you rolled in mud-covered brambles. Is this another mockery of my rules?”

“I tried, but three Harpies got me into an alleyway and it was this, or I came home with my eyes plucked out..”

Sebastian’s gaze held her for a few more moments, met with a defensive glare. He closed the gap between them, Stella’s shoulders slackened as he lifted up her right arm. A prominent tear had split down her bicep, revealing pale, toned skin. He chuckled, gesturing her to the chair as he searched the drawers by the sink.

“You seem… to have attained more muscle mass since your initial measurements. “

The dove haired woman scratched her head, muttering embarrassedly

“I’ve been doing a lot of fieldwork, so I guess that makes sense...Though I did find some useful information today.”

Sebastian returned to her with a sewing kit, his saccharine smile never fading as he examined the damaged sleeve.

“Do tell, anything before tackling today’s schedule would be beneficial for this mission.”

Stella nodded, as he got to mending, she pulled out a few sheets of folded parchment from her apron, tossing them onto the table.

“First of all, I found the church that was mentioned in that letter, it’s close to the Victoria Embankment Gardens. On Maiden Street? It’s relatively quiet, though there’s definitely magic seals on the entryways. Second, I found out more about this circus you mentioned. They’ve settled themselves on the outskirts of the city. From what I’ve gleaned from a few...unwilling suspects...is that they may be associated with an organization of vampires. It’d make sense, all sorts of the higher echelon groups love young blood. They’d pay a good price to not get their hands dirty. I think it might be best to consult this Father, he might have more information on the supernatural side, as well as the whole demon thing he mentioned.”

“It seems like you had a tedious night, perhaps a short rest is needed?”

The maid glanced back at him, the tear was nearly perfectly mended. Any notion of its stitching nonexistent. She shrugged, her eyes moving to the floor. It was in these moments Sebastian could see the passion she had for her duty under the young Master. The look of determination tightening her jaw. 

“I want to help as much as I can, as well as get my own matters managed, so it's nothing really. I took a small nap at the Undertaker’s.”

Unperceived by her, the demon’s fingers nearly plunged the needle into her taut skin, the crimson stains flickering with fuschia. He made sure his tone remained steady, finishing his handiwork with a final knot. 

“Is that so? Does he often assist you with these _affairs_?”

Much to his displeasure, the woman also veiled her emotions on the subject with a tranquil, chilled tone.

“Often, yes. His knowledge of London’s underworld is very useful. He also has supplies that I can use for spells and whatnot. He...has been very kind, to say the least.”

As the butler tucked the kit away, Stella rose with a stretch, looking down at her unkempt appearance.   
“I should wash up before we leave, we’ve got business to attend to in the city right?”

Sebastian nodded, crossing his arms at the sight of the disheveled maid, unaware at the envy that trickled down his ribcage. Like a deity unaware of the fervor of her believers, caked in the soil that she buried her enemies in. Why did she seek the silver-haired coffin-smith in her times of need? Was it their past relations, hidden under wraps by tight lips and a watchful azure glare? The demon relented his chase on the matter, responding coldly

“We do, make sure to look decent, there is much to be done today. First, we must consult your dear friend the undertaker, and then when we gather any useful clues, we can meet the Father that mailed you, and then we will make contact with Noah’s Arc Circus.”

Stella thoughtlessly bobbed her head, giving a guilty smile to Sebastian. The demon knew that some sliver of her was aware of the thin ice she trod on. Even with her sly bending of rules, he found it onerous to reprimand her severely. It was never a problem when he grilled the other staff on their constant folly. Yet she was able to flee from his wrath, with a final coy whisper

“I’ll make sure to be all prim and proper for you and the Young Master~”

~  
The carriage rattled into the bustling city as at a snail’s pace, those inside were readying for the day in the silence of each other’s company. It was often that the young boy was taciturn, only casting a glare or two at the grinning butler. Stella was pricked at Sebastian’s tight lip since he was often the conversationalist of the group. It also seemed he was avoiding the wandering eyes of the maid, merely focusing his attention on the passing scenery. 

“So we’re going to Undertaker’s yes? What information are you hoping to find?”

Ciel sighed, crossing his legs as he spoke in a crisp manner

“He’d likely be the one to handle children’s bodies being used in the underworld, such as human trafficking and such. He may have an idea as to where the bodies are going or more details on the missing ones.”

The woman hummed, running a single finger through her hair to push back any unkempt strands. The boy was also reacting to her coldly. Whatever matter was plaguing the two men was beginning to settle beneath her skin, Stella finally growled

“What did I do? You two are like a couple of flustered hens, what’s going on?”

  
Ciel glowered at her, his one eye an unsettling depth. A boy his age should be unable to give such a vile stare, for some reason it made Stella’s heart ache. 

“Sebastian notified me of your nighttime extravaganzas. As you Master, I should be aware of these matters, especially if they are cutting into your work. Also, if you are obtaining information about my investigations without informing me, that is punishable. You need to better conduct yourself as a maid and thus an ally, not a vagabond who comes and goes as they please. You are under contract.”

Like the sound of ice cracking, his tone splintered with a chilly hiss. Stella instinctively straightened, her own pugnacious stare not leaving the young Earl. Before her anger got the best of her, she bit her tongue. Finally settling into the coach’s cushions. 

“As you _wish_ , My _Lord_.”

A chuckle thrummed in the demon’s throat. Perhaps she was obedient to a point. The pale child dipped his head, gesturing with her hand to spill any of her pressing information. She sighed, rummaging through her apron again to hand him the folded papers. One was smudged with a rusty hue, Ciel raising his eyes but not further inquiring. As he read through her hectic notes, Sebastian glanced over his Master, 

“If you cannot decipher Stella’s hieroglyphics, I am able to translate, Master.”

“Silence, I can read just fine. So you found some possible leads on the Circus? Vampires may have a role in this case….and the demons of West End. What rubbish is this?”

The maid resisted the urge to roll her eyes, snatching the papers from him as she explained with a huff. She mentioned the Father of the church who may have more information, the letter about demons, and the possible theory that vampires may have a hand in the circus due to blood demands. Once the woman finished her elaboration, she could see the young boy’s head was reeling with the number of supernatural connotations that enriched her findings. A mortal child being flung into the everyday life of beings that threatened his very existence wasn’t a calming event. Yet he regained his bearings rather smoothly, clutching the silver of his cane head as a tether. 

“Do you really believe such creatures are at play here? Certainly-”

“As I said, it’s merely a theory. There may be a bigger organization at play, and there is simply one vampire in the midst that is causing these problems. We will delve in more as we infiltrate the circus. “

The carriage slowed to a halt, notifying the trio of their arrival to the Undertaker’s store. As they exited the vehicle, Stella paused behind them, examining the bustling streets. Sebastian and the boy glanced at her, Ciel finally clamoring

“Oi, knocked off your bearings again?”

“Why don’t you two deal with The Undertaker? If you’re feeling up to it after, you can meet me at the church.”

The two men exchanged glances, the young Earl finally giving a shrug of consent. The demon eyed her warily, distrustful of her shirk of duty. 

“Fine, just know you are on a tight leash.”

“Of course, my Lord.”

Stella grinned at the ticked boy’s face, waving as she sashayed away, disappearing through the crowd as quickly as a fox. The butler gave an unphased smile, despite his innards twisting with newfound flames of fury. 

“Come, Master, let us start the investigation yes?”

“She’s hiding something.”

Sebastian’s merlot stare glided down to the boy, who’s gaze was fixed on a point even he couldn’t decipher. The boy continued in soft tones

“She’s not like you, she can tell lies. I don’t like keeping such a wild card close, it’s like keeping a feral dog and hoping it’ll learn to fetch.”

The demon could smell the tinge of fear in Ciel’s tone, despite it being unwavering. There was a fine line between her and the butler. For he was chained to his prey, and there were certain boundaries that were immovable. Yet for her, she could traipse over them with no regard, there was no shackle that restrained that woman’s movement. Humans since time immemorial always loathed what they couldn’t grasp, what their hands couldn’t dominate and crush. 

“Perhaps she will surprise you, Master. For she has nary a reason to betray or harm you. Let us see how she progresses. Perhaps the threads will unwind as she continues working at our sides.”

He opened the splintered wooden door for the boy, bowing with one of those mock smiles. The huff of Ciel was his only response before the door closed between them and the normal world.  
~  
The Corpus Christi Roman Catholic Church was a traditional shrine church, with an overarching entrance and an exterior made of sturdy brick. It was a rusty shade, with white accentuations such as the edges and ends of the large towers on both sides of the wooden arched double entry door. Along with a set of pristine white steps, it gave the aura that most churches strove. One of godly will, that made humans feel inferior to its majesty. As Stella approached the doors, she ran a hand barely above the faded wood, a faint ripple of a force unseen meeting her fingertips. She could see the glittering white of the arcane symbols, the old Latin tongue etching its way across their curvatures. Whoever dwelled here surely had their hand in the old magic, and was wary of the unholy. As if aware of a presence, one of the doors creaked open, a petite man dressed in the pontifical vestments of a bishop, one who worshipped god so heavily that he balded. He was shorter than Stella and looked up with a tranquil smile.

“Greetings, fellow believer, Father Marius has been waiting for you to return. You can find him in the pews reading some manuscripts. Follow me.” 

He had a voice as rusty as the nails that had pierced the holy Son’s palms. Stella nodded silently, the door widening to her as she entered. She was awed by the sight. The neverending height of the interior reinforced the feeling of inferiority. The church was littered with gilded adornments, vinelike patterns meekly revealing themselves with silver finishing. There were four large black chandeliers, candles lit on each one to cast lengthy shadows that stretched over the pale walls to the fathomless ceiling. At the front where the pulpit lies, were six large wax candles, almost a yard in length. With matching golden candelabras. The templon was primarily golden, adorned with elaborate crucifixes that had a brassy tint to them. The expansive communion area faintly carried the scent of murr, and the only figure that resided in its dreary clutches did not face the two. He was seated in the first row of pews, the crinkle of pages echoed through the room. As they walked down the aisle, the bishop’s voice jarring as it rattled down the walls of the church. 

“Father Marius, that visitor has arrived.”

The man addressed finally turned his head to them, and Stella’s memory flooded her senses  
~  
_“Father Teilo, do you really think I’m cut out for this whole...demon bounty hunting thing? I just got kicked out of the Grim Reaper Dispatch...You’ve been kind enough to help me out.”_

_His voice was like thunder, as his life had been a storm and he had swallowed it whole. Like an oncoming earthquake, even with age, he possessed natural prowess. Surely this man was a divine instrument of the holy?_

_“Nonsense. You are but a lost lamb cast astray from a dammed herd. The Reaper association has developed many corrupted branches. Enough to ban a new beginning.”_

~  
For a priest, he was unnaturally burly. The tight-fitting cassock left no surprises of his muscular physique, his arms threatened to bust a seam. He had a broad chest and shoulders, the snug outfit so tight across his chest it almost became translucent. With a large silver crucifix that fixed itself to a rosary around his neck, he seemed to be the traditional priests. It was his face that Stella could have mistaken him as an actor. He had a strapping jaw and wide, ample cheeks. An aquiline nose with the slightest bend in the middle. His eyes were the color of glittering champagne. An unsettling gold that in its superficial appearance, seemed eerily penetrating. His hair was well maintained and relatively coarse, enough to be slicked back by gel in order to keep it from falling to his face. His hair was the only indicator of his age, for it was a shimmering silver, white strands occasionally appearing in the sea of light platinum. However, in the light of the chandeliers, it appeared to gleam white. Perhaps it was his job to evaluate the souls that stumbled upon him, the metallic glint of his features only honed in on that factor. He gave a beaming smile, extending his large hands to the woman who had eyed him head to toe. His voice still carried the power of storms, yet it did not reverberate off the walls, still maintaining a pious superiority. 

“Greetings Miss Rose, it has been a while since our last meeting. You still have that wandering look in your eyes. Come, sit, we have much to discuss. “

Father Marius made a dismissive gesture to the Bishop, who scurried off as if he had been sent away by God himself. Stella took a cautious seat next to the priest, who’s winsome smile never faded as she examined the interior longer until finally resting her gaze in the golden hues.

“Father Marius-”

“Just Teilo is fine, dear child-”

“I have amnesia, first and foremost. I just recently remembered some of our conversations...but other than that I really don’t have a firm hold on our relationship. I’m sorry to lay this all on you, after all, since we just reconvened, but I figure it’s better to not play a front and tell you now.”

The blustering of the truth nearly poured from her lips like an overturned glass, the woman shocked at her readiness to spill it. Teilo’s smile faded, a look of concern and sorrow filling the metallic hues and pursing his lips. He extended a hand, consolingly patting Stella’s shoulder. He seemed overcome with secondhand grief, even his deep tone cracking at the strain of sorrow. Empathy was fitting for his occupation, nevertheless, it sent a shiver down Stella’s spine. Something deep within her revolted his touch, and it bubbled in her veins like a phantom itch.

“That must be incredibly daunting, child, my sincerest apologies on your situation. Had I known, I would've reached you a different way, as to not garner any suspicion. I will answer any questions you have, anything I can tell you about your past. We may discuss the matters of the West End at another time. “

Perhaps she’s been spending too much time with the demon butler because his overwhelming kindness pricked at her. It wasn’t often someone immediately reached out to her with such care, yet it was his duty as a priest. She stiffened her shoulders, scratching at her chin in thought.

“Perhaps start with how we met, what we did, etcetera.”

He nodded avidly facing her fully, Stella bemused at how he could still move nimbly despite his size. She also noticed an unfamiliar scent that wafted around the man, it burned her nostrils like chlorine, yet carried the sweetness of sugar. She hadn’t encountered anything like him since she arrived at the Manor...yet the familiarity flirted with the tip of her tongue. 

“We met not long after you were released from the Grim Reaper Dispatch, and met by chance in a chase of a group of demons who were, at that time, stealing from the church. It was after that we realized we had a similar interest, and we became colleagues. Hm...you were really into learning the arcane arts at that time, which was another matter I assisted you in, mainly with books and supplies for summonings. Other than that...you did stay here for a week, after a grievous encounter with a squadron of Grim Reapers…”

He didn’t seem to be concealing the truth, yet Stella felt as if it was another vague chunk of her life to digest. She leaned back, attempting to pick apart what she heard, yet the priest suddenly rose to his feet, his fingers, littered with white scars, clutched his rosary with a slight, almost menacing smile.

“Pardon me, Miss Rose, but it seems we have... _unsavory_ company.”  
~

Now, Sebastian had come to the assistance of the maid for one reason (or so he told himself); The young Master was attempting at this moment to arise a chuckle from the coffin smith, and the demon was ordered to not come in at all costs. It had already been an hour of waiting, so he decided to check on Stella’s progress. What he had not expected was to feel the chloric taste of _Angel_ assault his nostrils as he opened the Church doors, those pesky arcane symbols of protection hissing at his corrosive touch. He also did not wish to see the damned maid with yet _another troublesome man_ , I.E., the angel who has grasped her hand assuredly. Who would fathom a priest be a divine being? To his knowledge, those ‘pious’ occupations were always held by the dastardly sort. Did this thing really get his kicks helping the foolish human race in such an insignificant way? Whatever the matter, Sebastian was aware of the staggering aura that radiated off the well-defined priest, and it wasn’t a being he had hoped to encounter that may best him. That smug grin split his lips apart as he eyed the ivory haired witch, ignited coals glittering at her with profound annoyance.

“You really do have an oddity of companions, Stella. A wendigo, an angel, what’s next? A grim reaper?”

The woman scratched her head, muttering something under her breath as he neared the pews, Teilo watching the wretched wolf in servant’s clothing like he was a snake writhing in search of its severed head. The angel glanced at Stella, before nodding to Sebastian

“Miss Rose, do you know this fellow?”

Stella sighed, strolling over to the demon who smiled down at her with a twitching brow, her voice fraught with dismay. She had been hoping to at least see Sebastian splashed with holy water.

“Unfortunately, He is a friend of mine. He means no harm, besides, he’s in contract with my current employer.”

The Priest raised an inquisitive brow, his frown dissipating. He didn’t press the matter further. The gilded hues pierced the butler, who tilted his head with a leer. Teilo’s expression shifted between the two, first a look of confusion, and then a sudden realization of the circumstance, as if it had been sitting there in plain sight. Sebastian glowered as he turned to him with a knowing glint in the champagne hues, the rumbling of a chuckle coming deep within the priest’s throat.

“It seems the bond between you two is a complicated one, come, let us sit down and enjoy some tea. We have much to discuss, and I do have some items I wished to give you, Miss Rose.”

The shift of energy from tense to amicable threw Stella for a loop, shooting a perplexed look to Teilo

“So that’s why you had a weird scent, you’re an angel!”

The divine being bashfully gazed down, his tone soft  
“In the flesh, though do not regard me as most of my kin, I am merely a helper of man. “

  
“You’ve strayed far from your home, what brings you to the earth realm?”

  
Stella nudged the butler in the arm for asking such a personal question, yet Teilo seemed unphased by such an inquiry, calmly responding as he gestured them to follow

“I was born in this realm, and thus I will stay until I am called to the heavens. Unlike you, I do not need to crawl my way through dirt, blood, and sulfur to assuage the souls of other beings to make a temporary home. Now come, I have an office we can further discuss in, follow me Miss Rose...and-”

“Sebastian, if you will.”

Stella shook her head at the two, their gazes were locked in a battle of overwhelming opia. The maid saddled alongside the demon as they followed the priest down a stone corridor, the only light coming through tiny windows. Sebastian did not expect her to grab his hand, inspecting it before sighing

“It’s not often someone can cut through a protection spell as easily as you did, I’ll have to keep my eyes on you.”

That time, Sebastian knew she intended the sultry tone, the woman grinning up at him. He couldn’t help but chuckle, even as the cold pang of his empty hand left him a strange chill. The priest stopped at an arched wooden door, opening it for the two and calling out to Stella in a tender tone

“Miss Rose, that door over there is my storage area, please feel free to look around for any items you need, Sebastian and I will prepare the tea.”

Stella bobbed her head excitedly, like a child being given keys to a candy store, and was quick to investigate the rare ingredients only the holy could possess. As the two men were left to themselves, Teilo was the first to speak, the demon realizing he was speaking in divine tongue. To the human ears, it would have sounded like cymbals crashing and lightning splitting the sky, yet even the damned creature was not sinful enough to escape understanding the words of the holy.

_“I see you two are mates, but she is not aware she has been snared by the likes of you. “_

Sebastian nodded, the rusty language of the pious causing huskiness in his usual velvety tone

_“How odd to be able to sense such things, surely even you cannot look down on what your God has cursed my kind with?”_

_“No, which is why I find your situation pitiful, enough so to give you advice on the matter. For the sake that you will not be foolish with Miss Rose. She is more special than you think._ “

There was a rustling of glass and a squeal, Stella speaking to herself with hushed excitement at her findings. The demon smiled faintly at the woman’s antics, before turning to the priest who was fingering through the books that lined his walls. His office was like a sectioned off library, three of the four walls were shelves lined with books that appeared to be older than dirt. The only furniture was an unpolished oak desk and three cushioned wooden chairs, as well as a large crucifix hanging above the door. The golden-eyed angel found what he had been seeking, paging through a few of the yellowed pages in thought, before speaking to the demon.

_“It may be her amnesia, however, it also may be a biological factor. Stella’s...breeding...so to speak may make her unable to perceive your ties, much like how a mule is sterile in a sense. It could also be that since she is human, she can love without being cursed to love. You just may be the only demon I’ve ever encountered who has been bound to a mate who evades the curse God gave you long ago. Truly fascinating.”_

The demon balked at the disheartening information. An emotionally sterile...mate? Was the maid really not truly bound to only him? He faltered, his tone now more a hiss as his throat tightened

_She has yet to taste my blood, surely that may be the reason behind this inability to-_

_That may be the case, but the bond will still be diminished on her end, for she is also a human and a reaper, the demon blood is diluted and thus can only be so potent in matters of a Faustian contract, even if it is an ordinance from the Creator. Perhaps it will simply take time, but she is not yours to possess as fully as you so wished it. You will have to enter a relationship unlike any of your kind can fathom. A bond built of faith and trust._

Before Sebastian could further probe the enigmatic words of the priest, Stella had scurried out of the storage room with many specimens in hand. From glass vials filled with mysterious fluids and powders to dried flowers and leaves of plants unknown to even the butler. Her face was bright with enthusiasm, chirping

“I didn’t think I’d find monkshood and mandrake! Also, salt from an aswang’s fourth heart! How did you get stock of all these things??”

Teilo let out a rapturous laugh, beaming at the woman

“I traveled the world for many years, remember? I will bring you some seeds from my garden before your departure. It seems you have business to attend to, next time we will have tea, yes?”

Sebastian thought that the dear woman would burst from exuberance, nearly chittering as Teilo dismissed himself to find these seeds that the butler figured would be species of dangerous plants, certainly not specimens for the Earl’s garden. Though seeing how it filled Stella to the brim with elation, he could not bring up such a topic. She glanced over at him, a faint smile playing on her pale pink lips.

“It’s nice to finally find a more concrete lead on my past, I didn’t think he’d be an angel though.”

Sebastian took a few steps closer to her, entranced at the vitality that shimmered in her eyes. She was all his, even if the pious winged creature concluded otherwise. She was the only one who gave him a taste of humanity and all of its complexities, and Gods, was he parched. 

“Indeed, it was quite a surprise, such as all things that seem to involve you.”

The maid smirked at him, her eyes holding on a bit longer to the crimson pools before facing the door,  
“Still, as weird as it sounds, I don’t think I’d get along with angels. Maybe that’s the demon blood talking?”

Sebastian’s lips turned slightly, opening the door for her as they spoke. 

“It may be so, they are a stuffy bunch oftentimes. Personally, I have yet to meet an angel who made good company. Father Marius...may be the first to be on the fence.”

His teasing tone made Stella chortle, the two loitering in the hall for the priest’s return. The snowy-haired woman lingered close to the demon, their hands nearly touching. Sebastian could sense the heat from her skin, the words caught in her throat finally escaping in a whisper.

“I dunno, I’d prefer to be around you more than most things.”

Sebastian raised a brow, barely able to keep his smile from creeping up further, Stella turning her head away to avoid his smug features and pleasing croon 

“Most things? Surely I am better than Doctor Malit-”

“Fine, you’re number one on the list of people I’d be okay with seeing an hour a day. Max.”

“An hour? But that isn’t enough time for me to critique any of your life choices.”

The demon received a spitting glare for his sadistic tendencies before Stella huffed as the sight of the priest coming down the hall.

“Fine, I don’t mind you hanging around for more than an hour.”

As Teilo regrouped with the two, he handed Stella several coin pouches, each with a different variety of seeds, and a small handbasket to stow her other newfound belongings. The three made their way to the exit, the divine being between the two as he sided his attention towards Stella

“You will have to visit again soon, we have much to discuss, dear child. I am again truly sorry for your current circumstances...may we find more answers of your forgotten memory together.”

Stella gave a thankful smile, responding cheerily

“We also need to discuss the demons of the West end, I’ll make sure to start investigating so I can at least come back with some leads. Right now though I am investigating a circus.”

The Priest’s aurous hues examined her with interest, his tone shifting to wariness

“Are you looking into Noah’s arc Circus? I have heard rumors of Scotland Yard’s involvement, so do be careful of your reputation.”

Sebastian tilted his head, the same confused look he donned congruent with the maid’s

“Reputation?”

Teilo glanced at the two, and then to Stella. The three had made it to the entry doors, his voice rising slightly in disbelief

“Surely you remember that the Yard has loathed your private detective work, Miss Rose? They’ve had you in the papers before being described as a lunatic psychic, of course, I do not think of you as such, but the Yard has always detested your illegal involvement in their investigations…”

The image of his beloved as a raving maniac who caused havoc for the incompetent organization of detectives made him chortle, Stella glaring at him as she crossed her arms.

“Well that was in the past, I am _refined_ now.”

Teilo gave her a trying smile, patting her shoulder yet again, this time more admonishing. They made their goodbyes, the angel and the demon giving each other a shriveling stare that daunted even their crescent smiles. Stella hummed happily as they made their way to the Undertaker, the sun had risen far into the sky, a rare treat to London’s usual cloudy atmosphere. Many of the passersby seemed to be enjoying the taste of sunshine, for the crowds were more blissful and less hectic than normal. Sebastian looked down at the maid, his voice a silken tease

“So you’re a private investigator who’s thought to be a loon, surely that puts a damper on your business?”

“Oh shove it, All I remember are a few run-ins with the law, and most of the time I was already four pints in.”

“So you were a drunk then? Perhaps you and Baldroy have more in common than I thought~”

Stella clicked her teeth, walking a few steps further to distance herself from the sly demon. He beamed, his long legs making it an easy feat to close the space. She seethed at the mere presence of the butler, his smug aura enveloping her like a heinous odor. She hissed, giving him a soft nudge

“Listen, I’ve been dry since I got this job, and also I did very well with my work under the influence. I solved cases that the Yard couldn’t decipher even if I stuck the clues to their faces.”

Ever the pugnacious spirit, he was always delighted to hear her heart pound faster against its calcium cage. Covering his mouth with a gloved hand, he stifled a snicker as she puffed her chest out defiantly

“AND when they did try and take my cases they ALWAYS came back for help because for god’s sake we can’t believe that faeries stole jewelry! So I would do the kind thing and REMOVE the problem and then they’d sit around and scratch their heads and say ‘huh, guess the case is solved, let’s take credit for it!’ this is why I hate the law, they’re stupid and only care for rich clients-”

“As much as I’d enjoy hearing your opinion on the matter of the Yard being fed by the Nobility, we have arrived at our destination.”

The rickety building of the Undertaker only half-heartedly greeted them, the silence of its inside contents made Stella quirk a brow. Had Sebastian sent Ciel to appease the strange wants of jocularity this time around? She pondered whether the Master had a funny bone or even funny cartilage, to say the least. The two exchanged glances, Sebastian musing

“It seems my Master had yet to tickle the Undertaker, however, he did order us to not enter until the deed was done.”

“Well, I guess we will wait then. “

The two waited for their Master’s return in comfortable silence, the two gradually closing the space between their shoulders until the maid leaned lightly on the butler’s tailcoat, stifling a yawn with a stretch. How corny the demon thought. However, he didn’t budge from the maid’s light weight, savoring her subtle touches. Much to his distaste that a part of him sided with the angel, he found it thrilling to have such a tough suitor. It wasn’t often that someone didn’t readily melt into his touch, and even rarer for him to do so. It wasn’t all that bad...to be at the mercy of his divine prize, even if it was for a little while. Eventually, he would hold her between his teeth and savor the ichor that was rightfully his, the flesh of a being that brought angels to their disposal. 

“I think I heard Undertaker giggle, should we check?”

The demon shook himself from his thoughts, watching as the woman moved to press an ear to the door. Sebastian heard it now, the faintest rustle of mirth, it ground in his ears like rusty gears. 

“It seems so, we may go in, hopefully, my Master isn’t tuckered out from his endeavors, or else we may have to visit the townhouse for him to rest before tonight’s schedule.”

Stella nodded, giving him a mocking curtsy,

“Would you like to do the honors?”

The demon gave her a toothy smirk, a gloved hand reaching for the door handle with a dramatic flair. 

“After you.”

The two entered the abode, unaware of being surveyed from atop a nearby building. He pressed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. They glinted in the sun’s glare, unable to warm his chilled skin beneath a fine linen shirt. He sighed, paging through a leather notebook in pristine condition, the image of Stella visible for a moment before it was snapped closed. His voice was dry and vexed as he addressed the other watcher behind him. 

“So she’s alive, which means I have more overtime than previously thought, what a nuisance that she is traveling with that creature and his contractor as well.”

The other voice was smooth, the gunmetal hues glinting as he viewed the shop with a pair of ivory binoculars, the curl of his lips bordering the grotesque snarl of a hungry wolf.

“You’re curious too, why the Council buried her records deeper than the Phantomhive records. All tied in a pretty bow. Two enigmas in one.”

The bespectacled being snorted, running a comb through gelled chocolate hair, the lime green hues hawkishly watching as his begrudging companion moseyed next to him, curtly responding.

“It is not my job to be curious, but efficient. As the rogue beast of this unit, you can be whatever you want.”

“How cold, Mr.Spears. All you grim reapers are the chilly sort.”

The two lingered for a few more moments, before the reaper finally let out another annoyed, defeated sigh, twirling the long pair of retractable garden trimmers he carried before turning his back to the coffin parlor. 

“I must return to my mission, why I decided to allow you to drag me out here for this is beyond me.”

“I just do what I’m told, good Sir. Now that I’ve been moved to this division, I’ll make sure not to step on your toes~”

“I’m more concerned you’d eat such things. Honestly, why did the council hire such diabolic help?”

“Because I get rid of those pesky things that cause you overtime.”

The pale blue hues glittered humorously against the lime glare, before shrugging in defeat at his wasted tease. The reaper strode away, calling back

“Until we, unfortunately, meet again, Mr. Malitie.”

The wendigo grinned, smoothening his golden locks as he remained focused on the delicious smell of the woman that was so close yet just out of reach. Oh, he dearly awaited their reunion.

“I will make you into the Goddess you were designed to be, let my body be the first altar to be consecrated beneath you, my sweet witch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six is out! I am extremely sorry for the sudden disappearing act! As school ended and Quarantine blues got the best of me, I couldn't crack out the motivation I had at the beginning. I'm really hoping on getting back into the swing of things, It just may be less frequent that I grind out chapters, but please don't think I am burnout just yet XDXD Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter! I can't wait to write about the Circus arc...oh much is to come for this slow-burn :3   
> This chapter is also a tad shorter than my other ones, mostly cause I wanted to dish something out so I wasn't feared dead, the next chapter will probably be a hefty one, so be ready!
> 
> Tumblr: undertaker-hat


	7. A Dog and Pony Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The candles’ flames were snuffed out by impenetrable darkness, any semblance of life being overridden by bitter cold. Sebastian felt the shadows lick at the windows, chittering in his ears, skittering between the ridges of his brain. For the first time, the demon felt what humans called fear, that mortifying ordeal of being known. When the one who sees your soul (or lack thereof) as a heart on a cutting board. Pulsating, shivering at the touch of a scalpel before the contents are spilled, staining the waiting hands of its assailant. Centuries had passed, came and gone like the shelflife of dried fruit. Now it was all rotting, eroding at the presence of a being he was no match for. Perhaps in combat and all trades, he may be superior, but the maid had placed her slender fingers around the one thing he’d never possessed until that fated day her blood met his lips. That elixir went down his gullet, warm and thick.

Today, with the sun creeping above their heads to signify high noon, had become a series of events that, to Stella’s eyes, could have been more fruitful. Each tidbit of information about her past was crucial. However, the day was already turning into a ball of knots. Quite similar to the feeling of her intestines coiling at the sight inside the Phantomhive townhouse. Yes, its exterior was resplendent and homey, a peaceful brick house that was much smaller than the manor and had a front garden that Stella could only dream to rest in. And don’t get her feelings of disgust wrong, for they were not caused by the caretakers of the manor. Two fellows that Stella was all but exuberant to meet, for one was the friend of a sadistic demon. Prince Soma and his faithful servant Agni had reignited some amount of hope for humanity in Stella, for their eyes brimmed with warmth and trust, unlike their parallels such of young Earl and his reinstated, sadistic, and cruel butler. 

No, it was the _elephant_ in the room if you will. The _mongrel_ that had settled himself so _graciously_ in a chair that should have been smashed over his head as he was escorted off the premises. Of course, Agni and Prince Soma were relieved to hear that the unsociable Earl finally made a new _visiting_ _out of the country friend_! They could tell by his coarse, danish accent that this man was not birthed on the dirty London streets. They didn’t happen to notice the trio instinctively _stiffen_ , Stella’s eyes narrowed into slits as she sent a spittling stare towards the one who had pierced her with her own scythe, waiting expectantly in the game room. 

“Ah, My dear Earl Phantomhive! You didn’t tell me you had such considerate comrades! They ushered me in here to wait for your arrival, and I was all too _happy_ to accept.”

The maid moved in front of her Master, a protective hand outstretched as her focus did not waver from the pale suited man. He dressed more lightly than their last encounter, a pastel blue pinstripe three-piece suit donned him, only bringing attention to his toothy grin. Prince Soma was regaling the new arrivals about his chat with the honey-haired man, before him and his servant were hastily kicked out of the room by an all too willing butler, who ensured them that this was a private business matter with a smile that bathed in rotting sugar. Once the doors had clicked shut and the confused prince’s and Agni’s footsteps began to recede, the ivory haired woman’s voice was the first to cut through the tension, brittle and piercing

“If you don’t explain yourself now, We’ll end up right back to the situation before you fled from the fight.”

The wendigo's smile curled, setting a pair of black leather gloves onto the polished wooden round table next to him as he crossed his legs. Sebastian had also taken a defensive stance to the side of the young Master, whose gaze had turned to icy shards as he sized up the man-eating being.

“It seems all the warm welcomes end here, isn’t that impolite in your Victorian Society? Rest assured, I come with an olive branch if you will. To mend broken fences and ribs.”

The suited man reached inside his chest pocket, the two servants unbudging as he tossed a worn brown leather notebook the size of a postcard onto the table alongside his gloves. The maid took in a deep inhale, hissing.

“Small olive branch for someone like you.”

“Rest assured, I don’t have to compensate for anything, but you will find these contents quite interesting, Miss Rose.”

The raven-haired boy scoffed, “Do you expect us to be dense enough to trust any manuscript or words you have?”

He smiled again as if there was humor in the situation, cooing, “No, but you’ll believe the words of Miss Rose, won’t you?”

The maid glanced at the journal, but the butler took the measured steps to procure it from the table, paging through a few of the yellowing sheets with a begrudging sigh.

“This is certainly Miss Rose’s handwriting, and what, pray tell, could be so valuable in this journal enough to grant you immunity?”

At the notion, Samuel leaned back into his chair, steepling his fingers as his elbows rested on his thighs. Stella’s attention returned to the smug creature, who’s gunmetal stare swallowed her whole.

“Miss Rose is much more than you think, and someone- some people if you will- have gone through great ends so that she doesn’t remember.”

Sebastian returned to his Master’s side, handing him the journal so he could investigate the contents. The bone haired woman’s eye twitched at the dramatic pause the Wendigo took, savoring the forced attention of his audience. 

He began with a steady exhale. “You see, Stella and I were much closer than she recalls, so much so I was the main confidant when she was born. Your mom you see, Miss Mary, was a devout believer in the goddess Hekate since her lineage originated from the Empusae. Your father being a grim reaper provided the necessary blend of power that a strong spell needs, and when things are just right, when the blood is good and the incantations are flawless, sometimes an old goddess will give certain divinity to whatever is sacrificed in their name. Now, resurrecting a remnant of an Old God raises the eyes of the new Gods, who are sitting quite comfortably in the Council chairs. It was all hush hush of course. When you don’t want the blood on your hands, you get someone else to do the dirty work. And boy did they want your parents dead. Mary knew that, so she made sure I was the hired help. Your father had been kicked out of the Reaper Dispatch Association and was already on death’s door when I showed up. Your mother...took matters into her own hands. However, that simply means she’s somewhere in the underworld…”

He paused as the maid’s face paled, a faltering step back taken at the Samuel’’s words, all wrapped so calmly as if he was merely discussing the weather. The ruby gaze of the demon merely blinked, yet the urge to place a comforting hand on her shoulder to cease its faint trembling left him immobile. To a being cursed with immortality, death was a matter of plucking petals to better the plant. 

“That being said, you were all that was left. The Council couldn’t kill a child, especially if reaper blood coursed through its veins. So they thought of something much more clever. They brought you to the realm of Death. Where the Reaper dispatch units are trained, research is done, and the library of cinematic records resides. They believed if they kept you as a reaper, at least they’d make you useful and compliant. However, you were paired with someone that was quite the opposite it seems. So deadly efficient no one knew what the two of you were planning, the one you call-”  
Before he could finish, Stella’s voice rattled out in warning, sending a seething gaze towards the loose-lipped wendigo

“Now is not the time to state such information, Doctor.”

The child gave a sour look at the back of the woman’s head, Samuel shrugging it off with a wink at the Earl.

“I guess I can’t deny a Lady’s orders? Well then, where was I? Ah, Miss Rose is integrated into the rigorous life of a reaper, given a very useful teacher, and then after a certain rebellion, She’s kicked down to the earthly realm for permanent fieldwork. Of course, the Council of the reaper dispatch association intended to wipe out the blot they’ve kept on their stainless ledger, but things hit a bump. All of a sudden, someone takes matters into their own hands and manages to wipe her memory clean. An easy fix to the fear of Miss Rose figuring out what she is.”

“And _what_ is that exactly?” 

Sebastian’s words came cool and curious, Samuel’s eyes glued to him like a dead fish. The way the metallic glint can become so dull in that creature’s eyes when his words were trifled with. 

_“It seems you’re merely spoiling our time. I have a policy of a perfect schedule, Doctor.”_

The hiss of another being curled from the charred smoke rolling from his lips, the ruby hues glittering ferociously at the Wendigo and his lifeless stare. The seconds rolled by with the same tension as heads across cobblestones after being given the kiss of death. The doctor finally sighed, heavy and full of a thrill that brought any sheen to the glossy gunmetal hues. A single, ungloved finger pointed at the maid, whose heart skipped a beat in anticipation. A crocodile smile gutted his lips, always too many teeth, always a little too pristine. Like he picked the flesh with old bones because his gums had rotted. 

“You are in the presence of a _Goddess_ , gentlemen.”

~  
“Oi, Joker, help me with Wendy’s hat will ya?” 

The tent was filled with blinding lights and warm tones, the sense of life taking the eye away from the weathered souls that littered the scene with painted faces and stitched up hearts. The man summoned popped up next to the stout couple of beguiling kids that looked at him with defeated eyes yet mirthful grins. Always a blink too slow and shimmering gazes that looked all too much like rhinestones. Like their eyes had been plucked out and replaced with a polished up rock. The Joker grinned, canines flashing as he fiddled with the miniature gothic hat, all dolled up in pink trim and frilly lace. With deft hands, one stripped of its skin while the other was fleshy and pale, the tedious work of keeping the hat pinned to the side of the girl’s hazel hair had been finished. He let out a grand sigh of dramatic strain, viewing his work with a Cheshire grin. His teeth, to his fellow partners in crime, were always a little too white, a smile too large for a human’s features. Yet they were all playing a part right? In this little dog and pony show, what were the differences between a beast on its hind legs and a human without a soul? Their grins so sweet they hid the taste of rotting sugar in the back of their gullets, their arms covered with hilariously large pinstripes and unsettling mashes of color so the bruises and scars of a time forgotten could be comedically hidden in clownish decorum. Yes, the man knew too well, for he was the Joker right? The one who stood as the stage head as the cogs of a whole new beast churned behind the stage-lights...when the gaudy curtain was drawn tightly closed. 

“Joker, are ya fair’n well? You’ve been lookin’ at that barrel like its an ansome’ lady!”

He didn’t know where the question came from. They always swarmed around him like bees. If they were to slow down, the inevitable realization of their little charade would swallow them whole and tear their limbs into bits. Buzzing, buzzing, buzzing, only to fall to the floor with curled up legs and swept aside into the gutter. Even the birds would not feast on their gaunt carcasses.

The ringleader gave another toothy grin, giving some generic response as he disappeared from the tent, feeling the dull pulse that reminded him of his humanity as he opened a gaudy, moth-eaten parasol that he nabbed from some aristocrat. The lush royal blue satin so washed by the sun it was almost denim. He felt tonight’s show would be something spectacular. The winds blew a certain way, maybe it was how the trees cast their shadows. Was it the dream? Was it the starvation? The delirium of a pierrot who long forgotten what was the act and what was himself? No, it was some sort of dull hope. Yes, that is a better way to cover it up. Another slab of formless, opalescent paint on his face to conceal the signs of weariness. It nearly matched his skin. 

“Let's clock wot we brin' today, might be interesting.”  
~

The ticking of the clock pulsated in her ears. No one had spoken a word other than the storyteller, who settled back in the chair with a cattish amusement. The demon’s stare had withered into nonexistent pupils, the crimson nearly filling the whites of his eyes. The boy had his eye frozen on a particular page of the used notebook, the leather gloves that covered his hands hissing as he clutched the object like it was his only tether. Stella’s vision had blurred, the only detail that maintained its sharpness was Samuel, who’s anticipatory gaze threatened to pop out of their sockets.

“You...expect me to believe such a delirious claim…?”

“Think of it like this, what could I possibly gain in telling you such a lie as to your blessing of a goddess? If anything, I could’ve kept it secret-”

“Then why didn’t you? What _do_ you have to gain?”

For a child, Ciel’s questions reminded Stella of his stature, thrust upon him in order to survive a cruel world. Samuel gave a ghastly smile, finally standing from his perch with dramatic slowness. Polished leather shoes dared a step towards them, the maid unmoving as she stood in front of the young Master. He raised his hands as a mock submission, giving a knowing look to the woman whose icy gaze had been shaven into slits.

“Now now, what better advantage to be on the side of a demigoddess? You see, a good deal of things are at play. I figure I’ve been ratted out you see, not finishing my job with Miss Rose’s parents and keeping her origin a secret and all. I’m putting my eggs in one basket. Or, in one woman if you will-”

“There’s a kid in the room-”

“I am NOT-”

“Anyways,” Sebastian continued, not batting an eye as smoke billowed from Ciel’s ears, “You have yet to provide any tangible proof that what you say is indeed correct. A single, aged manuscript of Stella’s writing does not fully suffice such a… heavy assumption.”

The wendigo had gotten an arm’s length from the maid, who’s mouth had turned dry even as she soaked in the whirlwind of information she was given on her groggy past. All tied up in a neat little bow, what a ridiculous gift. Samuel’s tone softened, causing the woman’s focus to shift to him

“I noticed it when we first encountered you, the presence of a seal, a nasty piece of work if you will. It was why you were so easy to take down, my dear. It is also likely why your memories are sealed. A very risky ritual will have to take place to sever such a thing.”

She bristled at his quip of her powerlessness. Like she was some fly he had swatted out of the air so nonchalantly. A raspy chuckle from the demon didn’t soothe her worn nerves. His laughter only masked the thought that perhaps this supposed seal was also blocking her ability to perceive their bond. Sebastian had reignited a hope that their fated ties were frayed due to these possible seals. Perhaps this situation could be beneficial to multiple parties. Ciel scoffed, crossing his arms as his stare rivaled the towering Wendigo. 

“A ritual?”

Samuel turned to him, nodding exuberantly at the fresh display of naivete. 

“Why of course, and I have the perfect location that would make Hekate proud.”

Ciel huffed, snapping the journal shut and tucking it into his coat. The boy’s stare rivaled that dull hue in the beast’s eyes, 

“Unfortunately, we have pressing business to attend to, so this whole idiocracy of folklore and witchcraft will have to be postponed for now. Isn’t that right, Stella?”

“Ah...It seems she went to get a breath of fresh air, Young Master.”

The Earl glanced at the now vacant space Stella’s body had been, gawking at his unawareness. 

The wendigo gave a tight-lipped smile, returning to his seat with a sigh of content.   
“It seems she’s still in the house, but let us talk until she’s simmered down, yes? We have much to discuss, my young Earl. “  
~

She felt it between her teeth, the numbness of the creature’s startling information. Her head pulsed, heavy in her skull. It was her feet that took her to the kitchen, only snapping from the trance at the smell of spices. The room was warm and filled with the scents of fresh cooking and something Stella never sensed in the Manor’s kitchen. Perhaps it was compassion, perhaps it was turmeric. 

“Ah, Miss Rose, welcome. Did the Young Master send you to help with dinner preparations?”

She’d nearly forgotten about the Prince’s caretaker. She gazed up at the towering man with tanned skin. He wore a turban and an emerald Sherwani. He matched Sebastian’s height and was also the same build. With ivory hair that was primarily short but had two long strands that reached his chest, adorned with blue beads. His smoke shaded eyes always burned warmly. The maid was curious about how this benevolent man was the first friend of a demon. Perhaps he was unaware? She wouldn’t push the subject, as long as he was happy. She bowed respectfully, giving a faint smile

“Yes, is there anything I can assist you in? I am no cook, but with the instruction of a good leader, I can do just about anything.”

He beamed, “I expect nothing less from a maid under Sebastian’s teaching, he is a strict fellow oftentimes.”

Stella scoffed, following the khansama to the stove, speaking as he retrieved a cutting board.  
“I am making Murgh Kari, a chicken curry. Would you mind cutting up the spices as I begin on the rice?”

“Of course...so tell me, how’d you and the Prince meet my Master?”

The tall man gave a hearty chuckle, Stella retrieving a knife and getting to work. His tone was so warm as if the memory brought back a delightful nostalgia.

“We met on the streets of London, while we were searching for a female servant of the Prince’s, after a...small mistranslation, we found the Master Ciel’s townhouse and he kindly gave us a place to stay. He may seem a bit standoffish, but your Master is kind.”

The maid snorted, yet didn’t interrupt with a grumble of disagreement. Ciel was closer to an imp than a child, even if he did have his moments of tenderness.

“I...had to do some regrettable things for what I thought would save my Prince from sadness, so much so that we were separated for a while. It was truly very upsetting, Mr. Sebastian was the one who talked some sense into me. We even competed against each other in a curry competition! After that, I was reunited with my Prince, who I consider my god, and Master Ciel allowed us to work as maintainers of his townhouse.”

Stella hummed. “I can tell Prince Soma is very...attached to the young master, it would do my master well to have such an optimistic influence. 

The khansama nearly sparkled at her praise, before his eyes moved down the erratically ranging shapes of vegetables and spices on her board. The ivory haired woman scratched her head sheepishly. He gestured to the knife, covering Stella’s hands with his own as he leaned over her to demonstrate proper form, the kind lull to his voice never wavering

“To mince vegetables, you must work as if you’re creating a grid, like this.”

After a few more assisted strokes, the proximity had the maid internally bubbling. Whether it was frustration or amusement, she’d rather not dwell on. With a thankful nod, Agni pulled away, beaming as she continued her work, this time more precisely. 

“Very well done, Miss Rose.”

“Ah...thank you...I realize now that Sebastian is also lucky he met a very...capable and kind friend as well.”

Perhaps it was the teasing purr in her voice or the closeness of the two that caused a creeping tint of pink on the man’s taut features. Stella smiled slyly, before being interrupted all too soon by the demon that stewed at the doorway.

“ _Ah-hem”_ , he dramatically announced, “It appears the new maid has caused you some trouble, my apologies for not arriving _sooner_.”

The Phantomhive butler was without his tailcoat and had dawned an apron, Stella raising a brow as he quickly rolled up his sleeves. She could nearly feel the excitement fizzling off the Prince’s servant. 

“Miss Rose has been no trouble! Everyone has skills they are good at, they simply need a kind teacher.”

Stella gave a sour grin at Sebastian, met with his own twitching lip. He left her alone for a few minutes and she even has _this_ man slowly being wrapped around her finger. Though, he didn’t view his friend as a _threat_. He was certain a gentle and loving man who was obsessed with his Prince wasn’t necessarily her type. 

“You are as always too kind, Agni. Allow me to assist you in tonight’s preparation. Stella, would you mind helping me with the plates? They are in the display case.”

Sebastian moved her aside, beginning to hand her the ornate dishware as she stood beside him. The demon could tell she was still contemplating all the news she had acquired from the wendigo, avoiding his gaze as she fixed her stare close to him. Agni had become immersed with the stovetop.

“You mustn’t allow Doctor Malitie’s words trouble you. If it helps, the only objective currently is infiltrating the circus.”

She huffed as he broke the ice, the cobalt hues finally meeting his fretting ruby gaze. “I get that, but being told you might be some sort of demigod is hard to get out of your mind.”

“That very well may be the case, but that hasn’t been proven yet. What use is it to dwell on the possibility rather than the reality?”

“You’re a real comfort, Sebastian.”

The sarcasm laced through her voice with a growl, snagging the last plate before she stalked away. The demon watched as she began to polish the plates, muttering to herself. He sighed, striding over to prod the beast as she glared at him for his persistence.

“Resorting to the tactics of the Young Master? Should I get you tea and a sweet?”

Her cheeks were set aflame with newfound frustration, taking a step closer to the butler who leaned down just enough to mock their height difference. 

“You don’t get it, do you?” she hissed, “That I’m finally figuring out _who_ I was before all this and that’s the single most _terrifying_ thing huh? Not to mention I’m being _told_ about my life story from some guy who tried to _kill_ me _and_ you. Sorry, I can’t bottle my emotions up or not have them as you do. Hell, sorry I can never _appease_ you either Sebastian. Because you’re just _so_ perfect.”

Sebastian blinked, watching as Stella’s face went from fury to surprise at her own words. She stepped back, looking away as the butler continued to stare. She too was just realizing the tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. Sebastian had never seen eyes the color of cloudless days produce rain.

“Stella…-”

“Forget it, I’m going to check on the Young Master.” 

She hastily moved past him, her shoulder brushing his arm before the sound of the kitchen door clicking shut behind her was all that was left. Other than the faintest smell of flowers that seemed to linger around her. Sebastian slowly straightened himself, his attention now on Agni, who had been watching with a sympathetic expression. The demon could barely believe he’d forgotten the khansama was in the room...though he often became less attentive when she was around…

It was the heartfelt rumbling of laughter that surprised the butler, Agni’s stormy hues glistening with an innocent amusement.

“My friend I must apologize! I never thought you were a man who had issues with women.”

Sebastian took a deep, vexed inhale, before putting on his signature beaming smile

“You must excuse that one, she can be a bit...hot-headed.”  
“However I can tell she is a kind and honest woman, “ Agni smiled, “You two are friends as well, yes?”

“That...is a word to describe our relationship.”

The khansama nodded, returning his attention to the pot of simmering curry as he spoke. “When you get into an argument with a friend, you must remember why they are your friend in the first place. Those good memories will make you want to end the dispute as quickly as possible and to try and understand why it happened in the first place. Friends show their love in times of trouble, not happiness.”

Sebastian took the advice with a strained turn of his lips, despite wanting to politely explain to the man that the snow haired woman has given nothing but trouble and that her love had yet to show.

“I will… take your advice on the matter, since having friends is new territory for me.”

~  
Night had quickly overtaken the skies, and the time for ghosts and ghouls and miserable fools had arrived. Samuel had been _all too willing_ to join the Earl and the Prince for dinner, he mentioned in passing to Stella new food upsets his stomach, but luckily he came prepared. As the trio began their preparations, Ciel had ordered Stella to continue the search for any information that may assist them in solving this case, starting with finding a few leads in the city. When he had handed her the list of names, her brow raised at how offhandedly he dismissed her from joining them to the circus. Yet she didn’t question it, only giving a fleeting look of discontent to Sebastian, who she hadn’t spoken to since the kitchen incident. The wendigo was also _all too kind_ to offer the maid a ride into town, and if she wished, a partner to assist in her to-do list. She had begrudgingly accepted, the two now seated across each other in the Doctor’s carriage. Stella had kept her gaze to the window, watching as the lamplight of the city came achingly closer. Not fast enough to halt the doctor from his probing. 

“It seems you’re being punished for your little disappearing act. If you were my maid, I’d let you get away with anything.”

“So you got me here to make a job offer? That’s classy.”

The gunmetal stare only flickered to life with each passing light, Stella noting how stagnant his stare could be. Like a miasma that persisted forevermore. Yet whenever his gaze remained a little too long on her, she could sometimes see the flicker of emotion that never matched his coy lips.

“You’ll come to me willingly one day, it’s just a matter of time. That butler may be easy on the eyes, but he’s a demon after all. Even a being like myself has more humanity.”

“You are what you eat as the saying goes.”

“Do you think,” he hummed in thought, “Had I eaten you, I would carry the power of the divine?”

The woman glowered at him, the taste of bile inching up her throat as the Wendigo’s eyes glinted amusedly, hissing, “Still looking for the chance?”

He thought for a moment, tapping his chin as if she’d asked him what were his thoughts on dinner, before answering cheerily. “Rest assured, you’re not on my menu. You’ve provided a thrill I haven’t felt in a long while. You’re the first woman who has stuck something inside me that I consider a friend-”

“What do you want huh? From all this? It’s safe to say you don’t have any interest in the Earl.”

Samuel raised a brow at her audacity, leaning back to examine the scene outside of the carriage. They had just met the rugged London streets, those who revel in the night without care, drunk on a running tab, and the delusion of success. They did not roam the alleys, where the glint of an eye or something sharper would greet them. Samuel’s voice was soft, the rumble in his tone like distant thunder.

“Perhaps it’s the thrill, maybe I think I owe your mother something. Truthfully, I want a hand in the celestial realm. To have a friend in holy places if you will.” He paused, regaining his air of superiority. “Speaking of truths, why did you keep the matter of the Undertaker secret with the Earl and his butler? Surely they know he’s a reaper yes?”

The ivory haired woman flinched, averting the probing eyes of the Wendigo. With a debating breath, she began in a hushed tone. “That...is a complicated matter. Unless it’s beneficial to the Earl to know, then I won’t reveal something that the...Undertaker has asked me to keep under wraps. The word that he’s a reaper may somehow get back to the association.”

Samuel hummed at her explanation, ceasing from pressing the matter any further at the note of Stella’s discomfort.

“How’d you know all that stuff? About me?”

He gave her a curious look, “Have you not pieced it together? It was I who ransacked your flat. In case the dispatch association sent a unit to get rid of the evidence, I thought it would be wise to beat them to the chase. Had they found out what you were, you’d be dead by now. I simply decided to do some light reading.”

Stella could scarcely grasp the man before her. Did he just happen to have a hand in all matters of her past? Was there some motive? Why then did he originally seek her out to kill her? Was it because he didn’t know she was alive? Or that she was employed by the Phantomhives? 

“If you’re wondering about why I originally intended to kill you and now we’re here, might I suggest that I was not aware you were traveling with the Earl? Anyone who’s got a secret to hide is certainly going to lure those searching for them, in order to get rid of pesky eavesdroppers. I have also had a change of heart, Miss Rose.”

“Is that so? May I ask what melted the ice around that dead organ in your chest?”

He snickered, gloved fingers smoothing the hairs that were becoming freed of their pomade constraints. “Curiosity about love.”

The carriage went silent for a moment until the maid could no longer hold back an eruption of laughter. Samuel’s expression did not change, Stella wiping a tear from her eye as she held her sides.

“Really?”

“Now refrain from jumping to conclusions, I am not in love with you. I do enjoy you and I am very intrigued by your fate, there are simply more matters at play than you can imagine.” 

The woman was still breathless from her outburst, waving it aside with a smug grin. “I’ll take your word for it. As long as you’re really intending to help, I guess I can only see if you’re worth your salt.”

The maid’s stare settled on him for a few moments longer, before discerning he was telling the truth. The suited man knocked on the carriage roof, signaling the cab driver to halt. Stella gave an inquisitive look at Samuel, who merely smiled.

“I saw a dress in a window and figured you wouldn’t say no to some shopping.”

“When I meant worth your salt, I didn’t mean a bribe.” 

He chortled, pushing open the door and extending his hand to her, giving an innocent flutter of his long lashes. “Can I not be a gentleman who spoils a beautiful housemaid?”

Stella squinted at him, his beaming grin not ceasing until she finally accepted his hand, muttering. “I do have some business to attend to-”

“Oh no worries, right after we’ll investigate-’

_“We??”_

Samuel looked at her as if that had been the mutual plan all along, quirking a brow.

“Surely you didn’t think a woman like yourself in this wonderfully sexist society would allow you to traipse around Scotland Yard? They’d think you’re a witch...which does comically have some truth.”

The maid let out a hiss of frustration, tailing behind the confident being as he turned his head to give her a toothy grin. “And there are your.. _.past habits_ that may _bar_ you from entry.”

“Yeah..wait how do YOU know that???”

  
Despite the annoyance of the wendigo and his odd character, it would be the first night since her new employment that she would have some time devoted towards her own pleasure. In the end, who can really deny a rich aristocrat who can buy your weight in dresses?

~

In another carriage setting, another conversation came into play. One between a miffed child and his archaic and witty butler. The two had mostly sat in stern silence, stewing on matters both serious and trivial. The one thing those thoughts had in common were tied to a certain lily haired woman. The demon had never felt so...how you say... _conflicted_? He’d brought many humans and beasts to tears, so why get all worked up about a few shed by the maid? Yet the scene continued in his head like a broken film, each reel more aggravating than the last. Surely he did no wrong, right? It was merely their usual banter, that consisted of humiliation and thinly veiled threats. Even so, Agni’s words stuck in his sides like thistles, so much so he physically itched. This whole soulmate thing would be the death of him if he didn’t regain a firm grip on the situation. But to him, Stella was like water. No matter its form, it’d slip through your hands and find its own path. Perhaps she was more like a boar-

“Oi, get your head out of the clouds, we’re nearing the circus grounds.”

The childish jibe from his Master was another thistle in his immaculate side. He regained his elegant composure, that usual smug look adorning his features.

“Apologies master, this evening has been full of so many details, I was simply reviewing the matters at hand.”

“The only thing at hand is the circus, understand? It is our top priority.”

“Very well indeed, My Lord. However, you did take the opportunity to remove a valuable asset of our team during this time. I simply hope you have chosen a wise time to punish Stella.”

Ciel gave a big, cynical roll of his eye, crossing his arms with a huff. He didn’t believe the butler’s accusation should be given a response, a frustrated silence stifling the air of the carriage as it clattered down a dismally paved road. 

“She had it coming. Besides, if she’s smart enough she’ll get close to the Doctor, and come back with some sort of repayment for her actions. “

Sebastian’s teeth gritted at the mention of the Wendigo, who was already too close to his prized maid. The way that cannibalistic creature leered at him as he left with Stella, the all too knowing looks of a beast aware of another monster’s bounds. Samuel was in quite a cozy position. Sebastian could not act upon his primitive want to hang his intestines over Big Ben and scoop out those dead hues with his nails. That would have to wait until the wendigo missteps. Until then, the demon butler would work within his very tight limits to ensure Stella doesn’t go gallivanting off with any sort of human eating creature. 

“The Doctor could prove a valuable asset, it is best until we have conclusive evidence of his motives that we remain on his better side.”

“Of course My Lord, I simply hope that we have not placed our staff into unneeded danger simply to satiate a need to regain power~”

“Watch your tongue,” the young Earl spat, “Or else you’ll be next you fool.”

The coach slowed its pace, the welcoming lights of the circus illuminating their faces as the duo gazed at the flashy hustle and bustle of overflowing stalls and lanterns. Each corner a different color, each concession a different candy. Had Sebastian not trained his naive puppy of a master, he wouldn’t doubt he’d be darting between every stall with the other children. Eyes glittering in the ornate lanterns, mouth full of a questionable sweet. The thought made him sick. 

“It seems we have arrived, Young Master, shall we begin our mission?”

~  
Reaching past midnight, the moon began its eventual descent, and with it the arrival of fanciful plots and new intelligence. The split pairs returned to the townhouse just as the sky became imbued with the faintest periwinkle hue of oncoming dawn. The night was filled with satisfied maws of predators, the demon’s own triumphant smirk remaining the entire way back to the townhouse, his Master still flustered at how willing his butler was to feed him to the carnies- erm, the circus folk if you will. The damned demon came back with such a shit-eating grin, exuberant at his elegant plot of a dual infiltration. He had mentioned to the ring-leader that a young boy worked alongside him, pleading for a spot in the circus along with his tail coated comrade. Of course, Sebastian buttered them up with his _definitely not frustrating tactics such as lifting a woman’s prosthetic leg up, or almost destroying a medic tent because he infuriated a jealous child._

They were all too ready to accept another circus freak, especially if they were anywhere close in skill with the butler. Of course, they didn’t know that the child would be an asthmatic, preppy, regal Earl who’s...physical durability...could be compared to a baby deer. Regardless, they had an in and were anticipating that the maid had plenty of leads to support their leaps and bounds. As they entered the quiet house, the khansama and his grinning prince fast asleep, Sebastian’s ears pricked to the sound and scent of Stella in the kitchen. It was obvious she was aware of their arrival, for her heart quickened for a hair of a second before she made her way to the entrance hall to greet them.

Her voice echoed through the corridor before she came around the corner. “Good evening Young Master, I have acquired copies of information about the missing children, and have placed them in your office to be examined.”

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed at the stonewall expression, closely stitched and unreadable. Even her tone was smooth, calculating, her lips barely moved as she spoke.

“Doctor Malitie has promised to use his ties to find any surfacing information involving the whereabouts of the children’s bodies, and who may be handling them, he wrote a list of possible suspects among other extraneous information. I have placed all my findings on your office desk.”

Even the Earl was taken aback by her compliance, his piercing stare examining her like goop found on the bottom of his shoe. “Very well, we have successfully found a way into the circus, Sebastian took the _courtesy_ of throwing me into this riffraff.”

Stella’s glittering eyes met the rubies of a demon for an instant, before shifting to Ciel. “Young Master, may I offer you an alternative? I can go in your stead, while you can work in the comfort of your own office. Much more fitting for an Earl, don’t you think? For a servant to sully your stature should be deserving of punishment, My Lord.”

It was then the side of the young boy’s ‘crueler’ nature surfaced. One fashioned with the trims of childish sadism, tied together with the fraying strings of sheer, unadulterated glee. The single navy hue swiveled to his sniggering butler, who straightened at the drop of a pin, which was attached to the grenade that is his Young Master. 

“Why, _what a lovely idea_. Sebastian, I believe your leash needs to be _tightened_. Your intrusion into the circus with Stella will be punishment enough. Now, fetch me a midnight treat.”

The cheeky words of the mongrel pup that the demon so meticulously cared for broiled his insides. Even as he obediently gave his signature line as the butler followed Ciel up the stairwell. Like a shadow that simmered beneath heavy footsteps. He only had a single, tension-filled second to send the expressionless maid a glare that threatened a glimpse of his roots. Entrenched in sulfur and vitriol. When Stella didn’t give him the satisfaction of a reaction, it only turned his insides into magma. Oh, to be so close to home on earth. 

“No need, My lord. For your liking, I have already made pain à la Duchesse, a french pastry that has become a popular item to be served in French Circuses. Allow me to make the final preparations for you. Sebastian, you can bring it to the Young Master.”

Ciel blinked twice. “Sounds enticing enough, we’ll see how your baking rivals Sebastians.”

The thin smile that graced Stella’s lips could have been mistaken as a papercut. “Of course, my Lord.”

As she turned on her heel to return to the kitchen, the demon followed suit. One reason to fetch the pastry, the other to crack this little game that the maid had orchestrated. The two made it to the kitchen, Sebastian clicking the door shut behind them. Stella didn’t flinch at being locked in with the likes to him, moving towards the well-plated pastry on the counter.

“Doctor Malitie was kind enough to buy a french pastry book while we were out, so I took the liberty to practice.”

He knew she was delaying the inevitable when she finally spun around to give the demon a coy smile, displaying her surprisingly skilled plating. Had she been keeping an eye on his cooking, more than simply salivating _under_ his shoulder? Sebastian’s eyes narrowed, growling, “I find these games of yours tedious, Miss Rose.”

“Ooooh, I’m a _Miss_ now. How terrifying,” Stella crooned, moving closer to the waiting demon, the plate delicately balanced atop her hand, her fingers dancing beneath the plate, “But I am only doing better by you and the young Master, doing my job like a dutiful maid.”

A twisted chuckle left him, arching a brow. “That’s positively rich coming from you-”

“Why don’t you go serve our young master his food before it grows cold, and come back down here when you’re done,” Her voice dropped to a velvety lull, Stella had reached close enough that the edge of the plate fluttered across his tailcoat. 

_“I have a surprise for you~”_

Now Sebastian wasn’t usually an easy fold. The charms of mortals were feigning, transient as snow in the sky. It melted on his tongue, but the taste didn’t last. Yet as the coquettish woman slipped the plate into his waiting clutches, the thundering in his usually empty ribcage begged to shake the walls of the kitchen that seemed to be inching up in temperature. She broke away from his proximity, leaving him in a daze unfamiliar to his kind. 

Reinstating, to himself and whatever gods above that teased him with this creature, his soulmate would be the death of him.

….  
….  
…..

Sebastian usually moved with utmost precision, yet on this night his movements betokened haste, luckily Ciel had been too weary to care, let alone get in a biting quip. It had felt like a millennium leaving the kitchen, the click of his shoes at the steps alerting the waiting-maid. Sebastian collected himself at the door, before entering with a sinister smirk. Candles littered the kitchen countertops, the flames dancing across the walls were still on the woman’s face. To the demon, she could’ve been mistaken for a goddess. Awaiting the mouth of a hungry believer. She stood in the middle of the room, the faintest line of a smile adorning her features. 

“How bold, summoning me with so much mystery.”

Stella snickered, twirling an opal lock between slender fingers. He hadn’t noticed how calloused they were, Stella realizing her mistake and in a last-ditch effort hiding them behind her like a child hiding a trinket from the stern eyes of a mother. His senses returned, out of the haze, and now he could see the details she’d concealed. The scent of liquor and frustration, the Doctor’s scent of rotting flesh sprinkled in sugar, fresh paper and brick, and a spell to disguise reality’s hand. The images formed in his head like fresh publishings, marching towards her.

_“What did you do?”_

The maid fumbled in reply, for once shrinking into her strong frame. Snatching her hands by the wrists, he upturned her palms. The calluses were red, angry lines just below her fingers. He noticed a few marks crisscrossing her arms. His pupils flared fuschia, Stella giving a dismissive turn of her lips

“I...might have gotten a bit of spiff with some drunks after breaking into Scotland Yard-”

Sebastian’s eyes raised with fury, the maid waving her hands frantically. “Don’t worry! Samuel took care of it...which means...he really took care of it…but anyways that’s not the point-”

The clatter of a stool being placed for her disrupted her rambling, the tall man releasing the most exasperated sigh that reverberated along the candlelit walls.

“Sit.”

Fidgeting flusteredly, Stella complied, the demon tsking as he fetched a medical kit from the pantry. Although the original infatuations of the demon had been thwarted, there was some satisfaction of mending her wounds. Intimate in its own standing, he leaned down to examine her hands, retrieving gauze and antiseptic. Cradling her fingers, he began to dab the antiseptic, the ivory haired woman scrunching her nose. Sebastian mumbled, “It may sting, however, it will prevent the wound from getting infected.”

“Thank you…” The woman’s gleaming stare met his, before quickly moving past him. “I really did...have a surprise for you, wanna see?”

Careful to examine her expression, Sebastian released her wounded hands, he’d barely finished the wrappings. However, her usual energy bustled through as she stood, grinning. The gauze hung loosely over her thin fingers...he couldn’t help but feel a stab of something foreign...something like pity, but with the embittered aftertaste of envy. Were these feelings simply growing pains? Were his ribs expanding to finally carry a living organ? One that never ceased it’s harrowing assault on his systems, especially when she was around?

“Close your eyes!”

“...as you wish…”

Slowly, the ruby hues fluttered closed, Stella reaching for a gloved hand to tug him along, even if it was merely a few steps. The blood thundered in his ears, just as her fingers slid loosely between his own before pausing. He heard her free hand move open the doors to the pantry and the crackle of nearby candles. Without removing her hand from the butler’s, she gave an elated chirp.

“Open!”

The wine filled hues slowly reunited with the scene of candlelight, the injured woman in her denial holding onto him, and a well-placed music box. It was made from rich wood, about the size of one of Sebastian’s cakes, only embellished with brass edges and black clasps. He was shocked, the procuring of a fine specimen such as this must’ve been no easy feat. 

“Twist it, I’m sure you’ll be able to pin the song pretty quickly. “

The tender nudge was the only prompt he needed to clasp the lever, turning it a few rounds before pausing. The fluid sound of harp strings filled the room, and then a solo violin, a rattling shift of tone. It was as if the musicians were seated in the very room. Sebastian had become so entranced to the melody he hadn’t noticed the woman had moved behind him, their fingers no longer interlaced. Finally, he turned, the ominously cheery tune of a flute filling the air.

“ _Danse Macabre?_ How...did you come across such a rare instrument?”

  
Stella gave a cattish grin, carding a few fingers through her hair

“Samuel was the one who had the contacts to find it...I just footed the bill...most of it. This was what I spent my first wages on, I figured you’d enjoy some music as you cooked and-”

The woman spun on her heel, back facing the demon as she crossed her arms. He could hear the knowing exasperation of her tone, as if feigning frustration to come off more impassive. 

“And… to apologize for today, from this day forward, I will take my occupation more seriously, and not merely use it as a means of figuring out my history. Besides, couldn’t help to learn a thing or two right?”

Sebastian’s response died with the music, his tongue dried as he fumbled over his words, lips tightening to keep the mess at bay. The woman turned around at his silence, quirking a brow. This would be much harder than he imagined, taking Agni’s sweet words and putting them to the test. 

“You seem to have adapted quite well in the past few weeks, it must’ve been the cause of your new sense of maturity.”

His pause allowed the vexation to reach Stella’s eyes, her mouth opening to retort. But Sebastian raised a hand, bowing slightly.

“However...I have been made aware... that I crossed a line today. A boundary that when shattered hurt you, and for that…I apologize.”

The words felt like sandpaper over his tongue, foreign and infinitely too humane. The widening of the maid’s fathomless stare proved to be no comfort. He’d never felt like a bug being exposed by candlelight. Would this be the precursor to his unraveling? He had always been the one of mysterious intrigue, stoic and sensual, always three steps ahead from the corrupted world of humans. How quickly the mannerisms stitched into him long ago, as natural as stars in the sky seemed to become open wounds. Was this change? A metamorphosis? What would become of him-

“...Thank you…”

He didn’t register the slightest weight that graced his forehead, until the feather-like brush of her lips had vanished, Stella taking a few steps back to take in the astonished look on the demon’s face. The signature smug grin returning to her face, she chortled as she made her way to the door.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m going to sleep in the lap of luxury before this whole circus thing, don’t overwork yourself tonight, Sebastian~”

And like smoke, Stella had disappeared, leaving merely the trail of her scent that seemed to never leave his senses. His forehead felt cold, the warmth of her touch evaporating. He’d barely had time to process the past minute, his body seeming to lock up. Is this what it felt like to die? This unsettling warmth, the slamming of one's heart against their ribcage? Even for a demon, Sebastian was surprised humans dealt with this emotion with ease, enough to fall in love multiple-

_Did I just classify this as love?_

_Oh_

_Oh no_

_No no_

The candles’ flames were snuffed out by impenetrable darkness, any semblance of life being overridden by bitter cold. Sebastian felt the shadows lick at the windows, chittering in his ears, skittering between the ridges of his brain. For the first time, the demon felt what humans call anxiety, that mortifying ordeal of being known. When the one who sees your soul (or lack thereof) as a heart on a cutting board. Pulsating, shivering at the touch of a scalpel before the contents are spilled, staining the waiting hands of its assailant. Centuries had passed, came and gone like the shelflife of dried fruit. Now it was all rotting, eroding at the presence of a being he was no match for. Perhaps in combat and all trades, he may be superior, but the maid had placed her slender fingers around the one thing he’d never possessed until that fated day her blood met his lips. That elixir went down his gullet, warm and thick.

_Thump…_

_No_

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_

He finally straightened. The battle of that damned organ against its calcium cage did not cease, only diminishing slightly at the thought of his duties as a butler. Sebastian’s chest heaved as he let out a very, undoubtedly, tangibly, _frustrated_ breath. The candle wicks blazed to life, reaching the walls with blue flame, unknown to the sleeping mortal world. They died without them knowing too. In the bottomless darkness, a being began its itinerary. Clean the dishes until immaculate, prepare a week's worth of supply for the young master, the linens must be pristine, turn day into night, sugar into salt, and a demon into a _creature with a heart._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 at long last! I apologize for my month or two long death XD I've been writing and rewriting this chapter for so long it's great it out! This is definitely a chapter to fill out a major plot device and give some more filler before I delve into the Circus arc! I wanted to make sure I could set everything up nicely to continue, I can't believe it's taken me several chapters XD Anywho, I did jump around a lot with the timeframe, and I apologize if this piece comes out a bit rushed...
> 
> anywho, thank you for those who are reading and get ready for the next chapter...where the worst things hide in plain sight ;) and well, maybe a little more raunchy content!
> 
> I want to thank literally my best friend milkteamoon, because she kicks ass first off and also helped me with my pretty hectic writing XDXD


	8. Children of the Night

Stella tiptoed through the kitchen, the tickling heat of faint sunlight filtering through the curtains. She would’ve woken earlier to sneak out, but the concept she wouldn’t have a comfortable bed for quite some time prompted her with extra shut-eye. It wasn’t that she was doing something wrong, she simply didn’t agree with Sebastian’s entrance. To simply waltz into a circus was... _cliche_ , and the maid didn’t often get to savor a dramatic arrival. So with no plan, she had consulted someone who thrived in decorum, a well-dressed Doctor with enough money to pamper the whims of a certain Phantomhive servant. They were to rendezvous at his hotel room...Stella gulping at what conclusions may be made there.

“Planning to give up so soon? And here I thought you were _jumping at the opportunity_ to go to the Circus.”

The saccharine croon of the wry butler burned the tips of her ears, his breath close enough to dishevel a few snowy tendrils. Stella stumbled forward before turning, meeting the frightening smile of the devil, only to produce her own grin

“Oh...I was going to get a bite to eat with Samuel before-”

“Unless you're admitting to your participation in _cannibalism,_ that seems a tad far from the truth doesn’t it?”

She fidgeted under the ruby stare, turning her eyes to an empty space in the room as she fumbled out

“It’s vegetarian Sunday for him-”

“ _Miss Rose”_

“Fine,” she huffed, “I have an idea for infiltrating the circus and I was going to meet Doctor Malitie to make sure it was set up.”

The butler paused, letting her secret rattle in his ears for a moment before retorting

“And when was this going to be discussed with me?”

“Ah...now is a better time than later I guess?”

Sebastian let out a deep exhale, pinching his nose with a gloved hand as he repressed the urge to shake the woman vigorously...not in the way he preferred.

“Alright, then you will run it by me before-” 

The tinkering of a bell was what saved her, Stella’s smile curling further as she watched the demon turn to see his Master was summoning him to his chambers. She slowly scooted towards the door, purring

“Duty calls, I’ll see you around noon okay? Have a _wonderful_ morning, Sebastian~”

~

Joker had awoken to the excited yammering of Doll, exclaiming that the ‘prim and proper gent’ who should’ve had tiger teeth in his skull had returned. He really thought that would be...a deterrent...but at least this gentleman had perseverance. The grass crunched beneath his feet, the afternoon sun’s glare evaporating and trace of morning dew. Joker kept his umbrella close to him, eyes squinting in the overbearing light. Every carny had crowded around the new arrival, a lanky figure dressed in ebony, the smug look on his face did not falter even as the main lead arrived. Joker propped himself on a cart, twirling the moth-eaten umbrella with a grin. The dainty gentleman that had visited the infirmary not a few hours ago carried a new aura, the ginger-haired man raised his eyes, clamoring 

“Oi, Where's the chuffin' kid yee said ya were comin' wif?”

The crowd had quieted, turning their curious gazes towards the newcomer, who met his interrogator's amethyst stare, his tone so smooth. Joker thought of those fine Chinese silks that Beast used to wear every now and again, whenever she used to go on dates in the cities. Though those days seemed centuries ago. 

“My apologies, I am on my lonesome it seems, perhaps he got cold feet.”

Joker chortled, moseying through his brothers and sisters to get a closer peek at the gentleman, his presence reeked of decay, of noxious fumes only the most deplorable possess. Perhaps it was the horse manure scattered about. Before he could get another quip in, a rumbling caught his ears, some heads moving towards the origin of the noise. Joker felt the warm grasp of Dagger, his grassy eyes twinkling as he pointed at the dirt road

“Then who's that comin' down the path? Looks like a _fancyyy_ caravan!”

The butler lifted a gloved hand above his eyes, a toothy smirk etching up his pale face

“It seems someone else decided to take his place, perhaps it is merely good fortune.”

The caravan was made of cream painted wood, gilded edges, and glittering sides, the structure nearly blocked out the sun. Three large white horses slowed to a halt. Joker quickly separated himself from the awed masses, finding himself right next to the newcomer. He noticed the tall man was staring intently at the head of the carriage; a woman seated with a Cheshire grin. Joker watched as she descended the steps, overtaken by the sudden appearance. Despite the disguise of the navy poet shirt that was _fairly_ unbuttoned, he could tell she was muscular. Her arms were tight beneath the fabric, and the flattening of her stomach was only enhanced by an ebony corset vest, one that rivaled Beast’s leatherwear. She wore a ruffled black skirt, one that revealed the occasional hint of skin through a slit on the left side. He’d barely noticed how the gentleman dressed in black had helped her down. Joker observed as the man whispered something in her ear, before pulling away as the higher tier performers came to the front. 

“Oi! Who do you think you are pulling up to our spot like this?”

“You’ll have to forgive my sudden arrival, but ‘twas a fate written in the stars.”

Joker nearly took a step back as she approached him. He noticed underneath the pointed black hat she wore, her hair was a startling white, like freshly fallen snow. The eyes that honed in on him gleamed with the color of the sky, full of mirth. She stepped just a breath between them, so close that the umbrella gave her shade. He’d lived an interesting life and met about every type of person under the sun

But she took the cake, maybe even the whole damn moon.

He took a deep breath, the enticing scent that drifted around her filled his nose, nearly knocking the red-haired man off his feet. Her voice came out soft, cooing

“You must be the leader. Allow me to introduce myself. I am a descendant of the great goddess Hecate, and I am looking forward to joining your circus~”

~

Sebastian knew the maid was going to make a scene, he just didn’t expect the _extravagance_ _._ It was riddled with the influence of a certain affluent Wendigo, whose sinister smirk flitted through the demon’s mind. He viewed from the distance as the circus crowd bolstered around the woman, who was _unnervingly_ close to that skeleton handed man. The butler sighed, his work already being cut out for him. As the tumultuous clamor began to die down, and the man named Joker finally regained his bearings, Stella had sided up next to him, grinning ear to ear as she whispered

“It seems I made a good first impression~”

Sebastian’s brow twitched, sucking in a breath and a rebuttal. He locked eyes with a familiar face; the ruby eyes of the curly-haired woman from last night. As her face blossomed pink, he couldn’t suppress the creeping smirk

“ Alright' calm ye down! everyone get hammer and tack ter the bloody chores”

The riff-raff finally dispersed leaving Joker and a younger blonde-haired man with teal eyes, who eyed the woman with a beaming smile

“We welcome thee to Noah’s Ark Circus! Of course, ee’ will have to go through an entry test~”

She crossed her arms, eyeing the two men with a smirk,

“Does that include him?”

She gestured to Sebastian, whose side glance threatened to cut her open, even if his lips were turned so carefully up

“I have proven myself as of last night, Miss...You haven’t given us the _fortune_ of knowing your name.”

Joker watched as the woman tapped her lips, a ruminative smile forming as she gave a mocking curtsey

“I’ll leave my name to the ringleader after I pass my entry test. I have an array of talents if you will. From fortune-telling to magic, to more... _physical endeavors._ Such as silk!”

The demon’s chipper countenance faltered slightly, the clap of Joker’s joyous hands muted by the sound of blood rushing to his head. Every day was something new with this she-devil. The ginger-haired ringleader raised a wry brow, gesturing the woman towards a large tent with gushing enthusiasm 

“A silk dancer ‘ee say? Let us see if ‘ee is up to the task!”

~

Sebastian liked to believe he was relatively restrained in his...mortal coil. He never acted upon immediate urges, usually let others speak before spoken to, and has resisted the urge to apply a more fire and brimstone method with the woman he was forced to call his soulmate. However...perhaps it was his unfamiliarity with the human feeling of _possessiveness._ You see, the demon had performed his _array_ of talents without fail, garnering the attention of all the fellow carnies. The demon basked in their attention, yet he had failed to procure the eyes of the one who he’d hoped to capture. It wasn’t until he noticed that more eyes began to shift from him to an entirely _different_ spectacle. 

She spun effortlessly, the stuffy garment that was her skirt had been cast aside only to reveal a pair of high waisted silk shorts, adorned with gilt buttons that served as a garter, supporting a pair of ink-black thigh-high fishnets. Her legs wrapped loosely between the crimson silk, twisting as her deft hands would entwine themselves with the fabric, running her nails along with the streaks before clutching them intimately. It was in those moments she would spin from her supposed confines, her snowy tendrils glittering against its carmine contrast as she would only twist again, this time a large piece of silk would squeeze around her chest, bind her thighs and suspend her face forwards. As if she were merely lounging in the air, arms entrapped in the ruby fabric. He could taste the rapid pulse of her heart on his tongue, even as he gazed from the tightrope in mid-act. Sebastian could also see the _apparent_ enjoyment of Joker, who stood at the front of the crowd. A baffled grin fluttered onto his features as she continued her tricks. It wasn’t until Sebastian had returned to the ground that Stella ceased her aerial dance, bare feet touching the dirt floor. A few of the members clapped, namely the male ones. A few began to crowd the ivory haired woman. Something licking at the demon’s throat as he sauntered over to fetch her a towel, the amused glance of the maid meeting the wine stare for a second. Amidst the crowd, his voice rang clear.

“That was quite a show, it seems you are a natural with being bound.”

Stella’s grin threatened to rip the skin off her cheeks, the crowd making way for the ebony cloaked man as he offered her a dampened rag, snatched from his gloved hands. 

“The point of a silk dance is to use restraint to your advantage, the friction and resistance of the fabric provide leverage and momentum. If there is too much restraint, one can not move fluidly. “

“That may very well be so, yet when you performed the _Russian climb,_ you had too _little_ resistance, hence why your foot slipped. How is your ankle fairing? “

Perhaps it was the chill in the demon’s tone, but the crowd that had once plagued his fellow coworker began to dissipate, save the main few. It irked him that Joker still lingered. To his distaste, the skeleton handed man seemed to shuffle imperceptibly closer to Stella. He noticed the subtle flare of his nostrils as if taking in the scent of the woman. If he were a feeble moth and she was a flame, the demon could only hope he ignited his wings upon his proximity.

“I didn’t notice ‘ee hurt your foot, do ye’ need help to ‘ ee infirmary tent?”

As Stella pressed the towel to her forehead, she shook her head vigorously, an irate glare passing between her and the demon before she moved her gaze to the ringleader. Much to Sebastian’s chagrin. 

“It takes more than that to take me out, I’m more curious about what your judgment is, Joker _sir_ ”

The urge to blanch at the subtle _curl_ of her words could be felt at the tip of Sebastian’s tongue, replaced by a quick swipe of his lips as he beamed

“And what of this magic the lady so _greatly_ proclaimed earlier?”

“You’re really the inquisitive type huh? Well, if you are interested in getting a taste, I guess I can say a fortune or two, create a few potions, and recite a few incantations-”

The ivory bone of Joker’s prosthetic glinted as he raised his hand, amethyst hues glittering as he glanced around at his fellow group. They seemed to cower at the flourish, Stella biting her tongue until he spoke clearly

“Are ya serious? ‘Ee can do magic???”

The silence was startling, Stella took a survey of the bated breaths of the other carnies, particularly the woman who seemed similar in age. She had ebony curly hair, eyes similar to the butler’s, but a much deeper red. It was the first time Stella met the scrutinizing gaze, snapping her from the previous thought. 

“Ah,” Stella responded, “You thought I was pulling your leg? Well, how about all of you top tiers get a free reading sometime? I have all of my tinctures and tomes in my caravan…”

“Eh?? But we wanna see something now!”

Sebastian watched as the youthful blond boy bolstered through the others, emerald eyes mystified at the concept. The growing surveyors only titillated the demon, eager to see how the maid would perform. 

~

Joker could feel the unease that peeled off the woman whose back faced him as she gazed upon the crowd of his family. Surely she was bluffing? Every high-class woman kenned of some parlor tricks, but the way the girl seemed to discuss it seemed more of the archaic sense. She finally turned to him, 

“Care to be my lovely assistant, Sir?”

The way her gaze glittered in the light, he had to put more weight on his closed parasol as he shifted his stance. Someone so clouded in mystery was tantalizing, Joker knew of that firsthand. Yet she was something entirely, from her scent to the strange aura that enveloped her like a thick fog, it proved dangerous. The longer the woman held him in her stare, the more inclined he seemed to dance along to her tune

“Lovely ‘ee say? I can’t deny a lady”

The choked chuckle of the tall newcomer rattled in his ears as he stepped forward, the magician grinning ear to ear. 

“Wonderful! Only a little blood will do then, just a prick of the finger!”

“W-w-What???”  
  


The startled exclamation came from none other but Dagger, Stella retrieving a switchblade from her pocket, the metallic _click_ of the weapon sending everyone on high alert. She glanced around, quirking a brow

“Surely you know the most powerful way to perform spells is blood correct?”

Though it wasn’t the aspect of blood that worried the ringleader. It was _the blade’s material._ From his proximity, that singing metal caused a ringing in his ears. A metal pure, undiluted. The crowd uneasily glanced at the now unwilling contestant, Joker’s delaying sense that this was some sort of trap closing in on him. Now all eyes rested on his next move. Deny the blade and raise questions, or experience a different sort of shame. If they knew...if they cut through his carefully crafted facade…

She waited, taking a step closer with a barely audible whisper. It was only meant for him

“What’s the matter? The blade is pure silver, freshly cleaned. “

“I….”

“Ah, I thought I sensed something foul. Good grief.”

As the other circus goer's attention was diverted, Joker slowly slipped away. It wasn’t until Stella turned her head that she noticed his presence had evaporated.

~

Stella heard the clean cut of air before she could register what had happened. Sebastian had only moved a breadth away from the extended hedge clippers before they dug into the soft dirt. Her chest thrummed at the sight of what was above them. He was dressed comedically, a mustard yellow bedazzled suit jacket and strange ombre trousers, rich purple fading into a blushing pink by his ankles. The woman held her breath, encountering an active line Grim reaper here?

“I didn’t think we’d meet again, surely you must be hunting new prey…”

Descending along with the grizzly weapon, the figure that had been balancing so carefully on the tightrope met the floor with stiff elegance. She noticed the hideous red and white polka-dot tie, along with a faded green blazer. Surely this being was aware of how overdramatic his costume was? It didn’t match the blank look of a civil servant that tightened his facial features. 

“So, what prey are you hunting now, vile demon?”

The blade had moved to Sebastian’s throat, Stella stiffening at the realization there was a crowd. To address the supernatural so callously, public in the eye of humans? The yellow-green stare behind thick silver chrome glasses slid to her, narrowing into thin slits. 

The crowd had begun to mutter about themselves, Stella taking a step forward with a forced smile

“Demons? What in the world are you talking about?”

The stifling presence of the reaper focused on her, hissing

“If it weren’t already an issue of short staffedness with Reapers, you of all creatures are here as well? A hybrid of the worst kind, along with demons popping up everywhere? You’ll stick me with more overtime than I can possibly fathom.”

The air had almost become viscous with the tension that surrounded the three, Stella letting out a rattling breath as she watched Dagger emerge from the crowd, slowly approaching the reaper with a shocked expression

“Reaper...huh...:”

It was a split second that Sebastian glanced over at her, eyes narrowed as if implying a plan she didn’t need words too. Would they fight tooth and claw? Would they strategically retreat?”

“You’ve GOT to cut it out, you plonker!”

And like smoke, the possible perils of a near disaster dissipated, Dagger playfully knocking his hand to the side of the dastardly suited being, whose face remained stoic.

“This guy has been making these gags since he got here! You gotta work on your joking face, been ‘going off about souls and such. Suit’s a serious occult freak! Maybe you and the new Miss will get along!”

The being sighed, pushing up his glasses as he retracted his weapon from the demon’s throat, muttering

“I’m not actually joking.”

The blonde chortled as he sashayed away, putting his arms around Stella and Sebastian with a grin

“You can’t go trying to knock off the promising beginners ‘cause you're scared of some friendly competition! Come on, it’s time for their welcoming ceremony anyway!”

“Wait a minute,” Stella guffawed, “We made the cut??”

The emerald hues crinkled merrily at her, Dagger nodding 

“Of course you did! Joker said we need more aerial dancers! And this fella over ‘ere is a jack of all trades! We need more of ‘em!”

Stella paused, the day had seemed so short yet hadn’t been hours since she arrived? She stole a glance at Sebastian, who’s tireless smirk greeted her as he breezed closer to her.

“Today’s trivialities seem to have shrouded your concept of time, do you enjoy the energy of the circus? Perhaps being clown suits you more than you think~”

As Dagger gestured them to follow, they walked side by side, Stella muttering under her breath

“Something like that. What I’m worried about is that our suspicions may be coming to light after all. A higher level grim reaper going undercover at a circus? That doesn’t bode well. “

The demon nodded, bringing a gloved hand to his chin, “I agree, it can only mean one thing; something really is going on here. However, I don’t sense the missing children. 

The maid shrugged, her gaze finding the amethyst stare of the ringleader who had escaped her clutches not a few minutes before. He’d returned, a shit-eating smile plastered on his face in contrast to her scowl. Sebastian noticed her hostility, crooning

“Has that man inched his way under your skin? Or do you not enjoy his...antics?”

She huffed, crossing her arms as they neared the dramatic spotlight. The carnies had gathered excitedly, Stella growling

“I have my own suspicions too. There are more than just reapers here.”

Before the butler had time to inquire, they were being hounded to front and center by Joker, his voice clamoring over the ruckus

“Now quiet down! We have some new Mates joining us today!”

As the two were brought to the attention of the anticipatory crowd, Joker hopped up on some boxes, giving a dramatic flourish of his parasol with a glittering smile. Stella watched as the carnies seemed to die down, the main group at the front was relatively taciturn. She couldn't help but size up the curly-haired woman dressed in a black leather corset. Out of them all, she seemed the most miffed of the newcomers, that scarlet stare would consistently glance over in suspicion, her pale cheeks being suffused with a blush before turning her attention to Joker. It was noteworthy, Stella thought...as well as the history between her and the lengthy demon. 

“Now! The tall one there is going to go by Black! A good bloke, he might even get in the spotlight quicker than most of ya’s, so be ready for the competition!”

Sebastian gave a turn of his lips, bowing “I am Black, it is a pleasure to meet you all, I look forward to my time here.”

Stella chortled, giving him a nudge as Joker cleared his throat to garner the attention yet again. 

“And this fair Miss...what should we call ye? You are a tricky one.”

The violet stare prickled the hairs of her head, a hushed murmur escaping the crowd as Stella rivaled his stare. She could only wish to evade a certain individual’s attention, yet Joker proved to be a leader. If that was the case, did he not contain the most information? Yet to achieve those secrets, Stella knew more than that resides below the depths of his gaunt features. She could see it in the curl of his lips when his tongue grazed the bleached skulls in his mouth...an image of the now tame Wendigo flashed through her head. 

“She will be called White. A little pair of ye I say, Black and White!”

The rattling cough to mask a chuckle caught her ears as she turned to Sebastian, crossing her arms with a huff. 

“Why am I always stuck with you?”

The faint turn of his lips made something inside her squirm as if she were a worm on his hook. Wriggling only for him to cast out and catch between his own teeth. Though it seemed greater beasts lurked beneath the depths, hoping to snag a piece of his own prey. Sebastian glowered as Joker stepped down from his soapbox. Sashaying towards the two, he chirped

“Now that ye have been introduced, go and get on in proper getup. Black ‘ee just needs a few touches of makeup ‘ere and there, but Miss White is gonna need a fitting outfit for her name. No more depressin’ blues or blacks. Surely you have something in that caravan of yours no?”

That last bit had a curl of curiosity, enough for Stella to get the hint he was pondering what possibly had traveled with her. The demon had shifted behind her, quick to disengage the two being separated

“Miss White if you wish, I can accompany you to your caravan? Surely you must need assistance with your ankle. I can see the bruise forming as we speak.”

The maid glanced down, and through her stockings did notice the swollen red flesh close to her foot, muttering

“Fine, but after I change, I would be _interested_ in a tour. If you’re not busy Joker sir.”

The ginger-haired ringleader sized her up with his stare, the Cheshire grin not meeting the gleam in the lavender hues

“Of course Miss, every newbie gets the rundown. We can meet here before the show starts, around when the sun goes down say?”

The white-haired woman’s smile only widened, sidling closer to the ring-leader with a quirked brow, crooning

“When the sun goes down huh? Consider it a date, Sir~”

As Sebastian collected his seductive soulmate, she chuckled, glancing back at the creeping blush that dusted Joker’s gaunt cheeks, the demon could only sigh. 

“Breaking hearts with the efficiency that only youth can harness hm?”

Stella grinned, falling in step with the incognito butler

“You apparently have some sweethearts as well, for an old man~” she hummed in reply

“Oh?” Sebastian taking a nonchalant approach, “So you noticed? With age comes wisdom, and I do know how to play the game well.”

The remains of autumn's vastly decaying leaves crunched beneath their feet, alerting them of a lingering entity. Stella turned at the twig snap, only to find the Grim reaper that had so carelessly damask them. He stood a substantial distance, only making his presence known when they were on the outskirts of the circus. The safety of the woman’s caravan shielded them from other passersby, Sebastian being the first to quip

“Keeping a close eye on us? Your higher-ups must keep you on a tight leash.” 

The horridly dressed being didn’t seem to register Sebastian, but his gaze did seize the woman, who unblinkingly fixated on him. 

“You there, are a member of the Reaper Dispatch Association, yet you do not appear on the records. A very interesting case indeed. “

Sebastian took a step back, waiting for the woman’s response. Perhaps there would be some light shed on the matter of her origins. 

“That may be so, perhaps because I became a permanent ground worker. However, there should be a great deal about my case.”

The demon always was shocked when Stella spoke so calmly. All traces of her left her voice, the emotions sealed themselves. An instrument to no one’s tune. The garden clippers in the man’s hands shifted to point their sharpened end at her chest. 

“Oh, there’s plenty of rumors about you, but the Council has deemed you a matter that I do not trifle in, for it would be a hellish amount of overtime. However, that doesn’t distract me from this scum.” 

The death scythe’s target moved to the ruby eyed demon, whose smile etched up his face. 

“Me? You can rest easy, you see,” Sebastian gestured to his ungloved hand, where on the porcelain skin was etched a mark. One so intricate and deadly, giving off a faint amethyst glow,

“I’m on a short leash at the moment.”

Stella’s grimace matched the full-blooded reaper, the brunette sighing

“Telling you of soul related information would be like setting a rabbit in front of a fox, however, this one might be handy due to her previous experiences in fieldwork. Honestly, a reaper administrator getting their shoes dirty, I wonder why I am given such a fate.”

Stella spoke up, tilting her head, “You’re an administrator? Why are you in the human realm?”

“Because a certain coworker of mine can’t do her job correctly, and is now under house arrest. You can thank that one for stirring up trouble.”

The gesture remained on Sebastian, who simply beamed with glee. 

“Oh, this is William T. Spears might I add, since he has been so uncomfortable revealing his name. The Young Master and I met him briefly during the Jack the Ripper cases.”

Stella glanced at the ruby hues, that only met her with a raised brow. The reaper named Wiliam pushed up his glasses, catching the glint of the setting sun. 

“A demon on a short leash and a perverse lab experiment, you two may cause me more overtime yet. Anytime a demon shows up there are bound to be errors.”

Sebastian grinned, “Oh don’t worry, I lost my appetite for cheap souls long ago...however, with an administrator on the ground, it must be a special case hm?”

His silky words seemed to only infuriate the stoic reaper, who glared him with a ‘tch. Stella noticed how green his eyes were. Like the finest jade, in the middle was the unsettling color of lemon yellow. 

“ _Fine words for a starving demon half-mad with hunger.”_

For a moment, the woman didn’t see the countenance that possessed the one next to her. How the air thinned and became suffused with an unnatural chill, even for a London winter. The leaves stirred, scattering as they fled from the shadows that chased them. Those viscous dark shapes bleeding from a pair of finely polished oxfords. It wasn’t until she turned did his presence coil around her, just like the set of arms that now wrapped around her shoulders, a finger drawing a fine line on her throat. Sebastian’s breath warmed her ear, and at that moment it felt like hellfire danced on his tongue. It prickled her back and caused the hairs to rise on her neck. The display made William’s shoulders stiffen with repulsion, more than they already had been. 

“You must not have heard me, I’ve longed tired ripping into every soul I see,” His fingers gracefully traced the veins of her neck, “The _hungrier_ one is, the more _delectable the feast.”_

The maid’s words died in her throat, the demon’s presence smothering it left her wordless, what was this _feeling?_ The clicking tongue of the reaper snapped her from a daze that threatened to swallow her

“How perverse.”

Those two worlds were coiled in an acidic tinge, filled with vitriol. It did not shake the demon from surrounding its prey, he simply gave a toothy turn of his lips, too thin to hide so many teeth. 

“Not as perverse as your temp worker, isn’t that right? Besides, what harm can a demon bound by contract and a maid without her memories do to such an individual as yourself?”

William mulled on that, watching warily as Sebastian peeled himself off the woman. Stella felt the cold rush of air again and suddenly realized her cheeks burned. Making an effort to slide further from the butler, she crossed her arms, hissing

“Obviously you’re checking a decent amount of souls, right?”

The lemon-lime stare cut into her, the male pushing up the rectangular frames,

“I’ll speak plainly then, we are reviewing a large body of souls in the area, it’s a special case so I’d appreciate you not interfering.”

“It sounds complex if you needed another set of hands. I do have fieldwork experience in the city-”

Stella’s sentence was cut short by the metallic snap of air, only to meet cloth. She had blinked, only to see the demon in front of her gripping onto the pair of blades that nearly met her neck, all kept back by a snow colored glove. 

“You still have your death scythe then? You can’t even cut down a _low caste demon.”_

The wine-red hues glanced back at Stella, who glowered at the reaper, before chiding

“A lady offers her services and you deny them? You are as staunch as they come.”

“It’s not that I am _refusing_ her assistance, I simply won’t be requesting her aid.”

At first, Stella tapped her chin in thought, before a sickening grin split her features.

“So if I investigate, and _happen_ to stumble upon some evidence, as long as it benefits you, you don’t mind?”

William rivaled her with a stare one more time, before retracting the deathly blade back to his proximity. Turning on his heel, he muttered 

“Perhaps that demon has rubbed off on you more than you think. However, I won’t deny information if it is given to me on a silver platter. The demon is my only concern. As long as he doesn’t get in my way, you won’t be cut down as well.”

The two looked at each other with a satisfied expression, at least one of them had a longer leash, Stella cracked her knuckles, purring

“Perfect! We stay out of each other's way, and I give you less work. I say you’re getting the better deal, four-eyes”

“That’s Suit to you, White.”

With the tension rippling in the air, the grim reaper left, muttering about the worries of overtime beneath his breath. The sun had almost fully set now, Sebastian checking his pocket watch

“It is nearly time for the show, we must prepare quickly so as to not upset the higher-tiers.”

In one fluid motion, he opened the door to her caravan, as if nothing strange had occurred. Stella lingered at the steps for a moment, the demon tilting his head,

“Is something the matter?”

Stella huffed, holding back her interrogations as the pink resumed its place on her cheeks.

“Maybe warn me next time when your theatrics involve me as a prop.”

It took a moment for the tall man to register her implications, until the ruby stare became full with tease, his tone shifting playfully.

“Flustered are we? And here I thought you’d enjoy messing with an old colleague. You did _invite_ me to your caravan to change yes?”

Sending curses under her breath she marched past him, his shit-eating grin being met with the door and the _click_ of a bolt-lock. Much like the leaves on the ground, his smile didn’t keep its warmth. 

“I’ll bring you a tophat or something, just give me a few minutes.”

Despite trying to keep her chilly tone, Sebastian could taste her embarrassment. A delightful change of pace he thought, finally digging deeper into her skin. Perhaps the circus would provide him an environment for them to get closer, after all, were they not a pair in the eyes of the circus? Black and White, two forever entangled as Night and Day. If she was the moon, he was the inky canvas, his tongue ran over his teeth. Why did the thought prod _hunger?_ Even when he pulled his stunt, it took an ungodly amount of restraint to not run his hands through her hair, to only touch the pulsing artery of the neck. Had he plunged further into the depths, would she have reciprocated because of his charm or their connection? Though the thought of using his supernatural abilities constantly plagued him, it was all the more satisfying to win her over through her own volition. Submitting herself to him without the assistance of his abilities would send him over the edge. Into an intimacy from which he would never recover. 

“Oi, Sebastian, you can come in now, I can do your makeup and get you into something more...carny-like.”

The door creaked open, the soft tone of his soulmate snapping him from his trances, becoming more often and twisted as she remained beside him. With a slight turn of his lips, he ascended the steps, perhaps that wasn’t such a bad thing.

~

The show had gone off without a hitch, and Joker watched as the two new recruits scurried about with their matter of chores. He couldn’t help but keep his eyes glued on White. That scent that always followed her, something between fresh jasmine and a wisp of lavender. There was something more, a smell that was nameless, but when she was close, it reminded him of the handful of times he’d slept behind churches. Battered, starving, save the scent of a quiet, merciless Deity that remained behind closed doors. Much to her contrast (ironically enough) was Black. He couldn’t pin a hair on that one, other than he was perfect in everything he had a hand in. He was also becoming quite _chummy_ with the woman, the two never seemed to be entirely apart. He’d caught them exchanging glances at each other, fueling his suspicions that something greater was at play. After all, his Father-

“Joker! ‘Ere head is in the clouds again!”

The amethyst hues snapped from their fixation on where White had been, she seemed to have snuck out of his sight. Joker turned to his family, all the high tiers had gathered, awaiting his orders with timid features. Even someone as gargantuan as Jumbo sat on one knee, looking up at him with a foreboding glower.

“Ah yes, without further ‘ee do…”

His demeanor changed from that jovial countenance to something more sinister, well hidden. His smile fell and the usually merry filled stare darkened, 

“Father needs more sweets for the main event. We go out tonight.”

The group's shoulders stiffened, Beast looking despondent to the floor. All that kept Joker from grimacing was the knowledge he alone kept, running a tongue over his teeth to ward off the bile that had arisen in his throat. 

No one objected, they simply crumpled into themselves. Like puppets cut from their strings. As the all faintly nodded and departed, Beast lingered, Joker’s back facing the woman as she spoke

“These new recruits keep getting weirder, should we be careful of the new two?”

He turned, when his stare met hers, the usually hardened amber gaze went soft. It always left a pit in his stomach.

“For now, I don’t think ‘ee have anything to worry about.”

Hoping to end the conversation, Joker began to exit the tent, the woman muttering under her breath

“Your eyes have been on them the entire time since they’ve arrived…”

_Curse it_

He’d have to be more careful. 

~

“Now the time all ‘ee has been waiting for! Tent assignments for the newbies!” 

Dagger’s loud call serrated Stella’s ears, crossing her arms as she eyed the crumpled piece of paper in his hand. Joker appeared behind the boy, a beaming grin threatening to split his face in half. The grim reaper had also been gathered, the piercing key-lime stare remaining fixated on Sebastian, who never seemed to wipe a smile off his damned face.

Joker was the one to speak this time, clearing his throat,

“Allllllll right, as the Miss White has already so graciously brought ‘er living quarters with thee, we won’t give you a tent for now~”

“I _greatly_ appreciate it.”

“However! That does leave Black without a home, since ‘ee cannot have the girls and the boys livin with each other! So, Black and Suit will be roomies in tent 8!”

Stella had to cover her mouth to stifle the laughter that filled her, looking over at the two new tent-mates who looked as if they were informed today they would die in each other's arms. For once, Sebastian looked like a true demon, Joker and Daggers chortling to themselves

“Look! It’s as if ‘ee was fate! They’re so close. We’ll leave thee’ to bond~”

It was a fraction of a second, the exchange her and Joker had, a passing threat that hissed between his teeth in the form of a decaying sweetened tone,

“Make sure ‘ee is inside tonight, Miss.”

And they were gone, leaving her with two men that would be at each other's throats until this business was over. The three began walking to their designated living spaces, Stella pulling Sebastian aside as the reaper entered their newfound tent.

“Listen, I’m going to do some investigating tonight. If you’re able to...not lose a limb, meet me at the records building for Scotland Yard.”

The demon glanced at his doom awaiting him behind weathered curtains, sighing 

“If it isn’t too much trouble I shall try, I must see to the Young Master as well, in case his psyche has cracked beneath the weight of Mr. Agni and prince Soma.”

She chuckled, “I’ll make sure to check on him if you are unable. Good luck with your new friend~”

The demon begrudgingly watched as Stella moseyed to her empty caravan, free from any restraint of another supernatural entity. With a steaming exhale, Sebastian opened the curtains to his new home, met with a disgusted ‘tch’ as William drew a line of dirt between them with his scythe. 

“For your Master to be so far away, you’re awfully compliant to that _brute_.”

He glared at the reaper’s back, implying that ‘ _brute’_ was his soulmate. For some reason, he disliked hearing those words come from the reaper. Yet he never faltered, smiling as he chirped

“Consider her an extension of my Master-”

“Very well. I will add that unlike demons, a Grim Reaper needs rest, so please do not disturb me by running amok, that means following that woman into town.”

The carmine hues narrowed, not meeting the grin on his lips as he began to climb to the top bunk,

“Very well, we demons dabble in recreational rest as a luxury.”

…

……

………

…………

They were on the move. He had scented the higher tier members as they made their way off the campgrounds, Sebastian rose only to be met with the moonlit scythe millimeters from his nose. His brow furrowed, not missing the scent of Stella also vanishing further away. She must be following their trail. 

“Surely you sense what is happening, shouldn’t you go?”

It was the first time the demon heard the grim reaper chuckle, albeit it was more of a shocked rasp than a noise of mirth.

“It’s repulsive to have your concern, however, that section is out of my purview. I’d appreciate that you don’t wander about without any of your restraints close by.”

The butler made a noise, the only glimmer of his deep vexation. Finally, he relented, sliding back down into the shoddy mattress of the bunk bed. He would be bored until morning. Not even the company was salvageable. As his mind began to drift, he could only hope that the snowy-haired maid wouldn’t get into her usual trouble.

Perhaps if demons could dream, he’d dream about her. Yet the subtle snores of his bunk-mate assured that luxury was itself a fantasy.  
  


~ _Midnight ~_

The bright-eyed woman sauntered about the rooftops, hoping that she hadn’t lost sight of her targets. The crisp air bit into her skin even as she wrapped the ebony petticoat tighter around herself. She carried her death scythe in one hand, the other a small journal. As much as she wished to interfere, it’d be best to take any notes down before acting, especially with another creature in the mix. She hadn’t been sure...it was merely a suspicion…

The clatter of well-polished shoes alerted her to the alleyways below, Stella making sure she’d chosen a spot not too close as to alert any of the actors at hand. The police were scurrying about, calling the name of a girl, one, in particular, seemed fully in a panic. Another noise pierced the air, a horse’s nervous whinny, prompting the maid to get a closer look at the scene. 

“Now what’s this? A beautiful damsel in distress? Or are you here to watch the distress?”  
  


An engine’s roar spliced the air and the roof’s tiles next to her, crashing down with enough force to send a plume of smoke. She cursed under her breath, steadying herself for another attack. Yet as the dust cleared, she was shocked to find the being behind it. Another Grim Reaper, with that signature lime stare, with a death scythe in the form of a lawnmower. He was a tall fellow and on the thinner side. With a large shock of ginger hair done in a cowlick, Stella wondered if it was dyed due to inky undertones. He wore a well fitted three-piece black suit. Along with a signature pair of rectangular framed glasses, of a thicker type than his stuffy colleague. She quirked her brow, leaning back onto her haunches as she spoke

“Another one of you? Can’t we divide and conquer this situation? After all, it was your higher up that allowed me to come here.”

The boy perked up as the dust fully dispersed, his gaze taking her in fully. 

“I see you’ve had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Spears. You must be something big to get out of his clutches. He hates the possibility of overtime. Something I daresay we have in common, maybe I’ll take the free labor.” 

“Don’t we all? Now, what’s your name, or are you gonna keep staring at me all night?”

Amused by her quip, the man straightened, retrieving a crisp calling card from his breast pocket. With a deft flick of his wrist, it twisted in the air, being caught by slender fingers as Stella examined its writing.

“Ronald Knox, Retrieval. So you’re an actual fieldworker huh? Can see why this case has got your hands tied. “

She gestured to the ongoing display below. The stench of blood had reached its way to them. The officers lay in pools of it, mutilated and fear-stricken. Stella scanned the area, sensing the vanishing presence of the carnies. She needed to wriggle away from this.

“You seem like you’ve got some groundwork experience as well, judging by that scythe. Mind lending me a hand? Or are ya gonna leave me excited?”

With a click of her teeth, she submitted, “Fine, you sure know how to get the ladies. Ask them to do your work for you.”

Despite being their first encounter, things went smoothly. Stella collected a few cinematic records, trying to disregard the past memories flickering past her. Smiling faces, family laughter, a blood-stained cobblestone street, and the glint of a child’s eyes as the officer’s heart was impaled, wondering why the child didn’t scream in terror. She must be drugged, Stella thought, but by what?

The ginger bloke didn’t speak until the work was finished, giving a grin at the free labor of this new strange woman. The maid wasn’t old, but young riff-raff these days always had a way of getting under her skin. This one was no different as he chirped

“Why thank you for your services! I’ll make sure to tell the boss you aren’t much trouble, but now that today’s collection is over its time to partay~ you should join-”

But he realized the shared rooftop was now empty, save his chattering. The young reaper sighed, throwing the mower scythe over his shoulder like it was a coat. 

“Oh well, the refined ones are always the hardest to woo.”

~

Stella jumped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to find any remains of the carnies and their capture. The scent of fresh grass and upturned dirt. The lingering stench of copper. It wasn’t until the clattering of a horse-drawn carriage got her attention. She paused her pursuit to find the group and a single floundering officer. A young girl with a powdered wig trembled as she faced the man dressed in navy. He had said something to her, Stella watching as she shuttered to point the blade of her umbrella into his skull. The sight cloaked by a cloudy London night, not even the moon could bear the sight. She couldn’t remember the name of the girl, perhaps she was one of the few high tiers that she hadn’t encountered…

_Splat_

He’d finally revealed himself, the leader finding the skull of the officer with ease, before crushing it between his skeletal prosthetic like he was made of flour. The girl yelped, staggering back as the sight of shredded remains oozed across the cobblestones, nearly staining her ivory ballet slippers. The woman grimaced. Joker, rising from his crouched position, examining the blood on his hand before shoving it back into his cloak pockets.

“What did I tell ‘ee, no hesitation, now go follow the carriage. “

Without so much as another noise, the girl dipped her head down before running off. The ginger-haired man remained still, waiting for her presence to flee. As Stella held her breath, he began to sink to the cobblestone ground, sinking his hands into the corpse and bringing it to his lips, the glint in his eyes found the ivory haired woman, who blanched at the sight of ivory fangs. The one breath was enough to alert his attention, their eyes meeting for another inhale as Stella fled. She had to get somewhere with others. He couldn’t be sighted right? He would only follow her so far. Yet each grasping of air behind her and the hiss of a creature whose meal was tarnished followed her stride by stride. She didn’t dare turn around, her legs pounding into each rooftop she leaped across, her scythe weighing her down as it was draped around her shoulders. She skidded to a halt at the end of the roof, looking down below to a well-lit street. A pub just across the street caught her eye as she felt a ghastly hand snag her jacket. Without thinking, Stella threw herself into the streets below, landing against a carriage that teetered at the impact. In attempts to catch her breath, she looked up at the rooftop, the beast that had chased her vanishing in the pale moonlight. Those eyes had seared themselves onto the skin of her brain, the maid sighing as she finally gathered her bearings.

It was certainly time for a drink.

With a slight limp, she called upon a spell to hide the grizzly weapons and she brought herself to the boisterous pub, a sort of wind instrument playing in the background as those inside danced and made merry. She found a small corner of the bar to situate herself, signaling the bartender

“A whiskey for ‘ee lady, and a glass of red, Sir.”

Her blood turned to ice, swiveling around to meet the same pair of eyes that had found her watching, that had chased her through the night. 

Joker placed himself in the spot next to her, the leather cushions creaked beneath his weight, and as the woman scooted farther away. Each second threatened to swallow her whole, her throat full of the pulsating wall of her heart. The ring leader waited until their drinks were set down before tossing a few coins onto the table.

“Ee was so sure I wouldn’t follow ‘ee in here, Miss.”

Her words died behind clenched teeth, the man sliding so close his knees brushed between hers. Even in the clamor of the pub, his malicious tone seemed to stifle the jocularity. 

“You saw something ‘ee shouldn’t have. But ‘ee already knew about me, didn’t ya?”

Joker swirled the ruby liquid in his class, the amethyst slits never wavering from the woman’s fearful stare. The only thought in her mind screamed to run, begged to get up and at least flee. Yet the slightest twitch of her leg was met with a chilled hand, the prosthetic claws digging into her flesh in secrecy under the bar. She had to think quick before the creature got any others involved

“For a full-blooded vampire, you sure are starving yourself. Does your family not know?”

The grip on her leg lessened slightly, the orchid hues widened, before becoming shrouded in hostility.

“They aren’t my family, and it’d be best to keep them out of this, Miss-”

“Miss Rose, I tire of my stage name.”

The beast of the night glowered at her, hissing “Miss _Rose_ , ‘ee seem cocky for the situation you’re in”

_Think Think think think think, what will even the playing field?”_

Her chest thrummed as her heart threatened to tear itself from her ribcage, she knew he could sense her body’s aversion, the trickling fear that kept her spine rigid.

“I would like to service you.”

……?

Even Joker couldn’t find a proper response, listening as the snowy-haired witch let out a large exhale. Her pulse was softening, and that delicious fluid that ran through her veins cooled. 

“Excuse me-”

Yet she’d acted before fully understanding she signed up for the slaughter. With haste, she brought her wrist to her teeth, wincing at the taste of her own blood. With a trembling hand, she extended her wrist above his chalice, watching as a few scarlet drops mixed into the wine. His pupils had thinned, the stench of fresh ichor assailing his senses. He’d never...it has always been him feeding off the recently deceased. Yet a rabbit had thrown itself onto him, offering her own blood in the form of a wine glass. He brought the glass to his mouth, downing its contents with one fluid motion. 

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_The taste that had trickled down his gullet reminded him of the first time he realized that God had damned him at the stake. His whore mother had pleaded at the churches, yet the wretch she birthed was something that such holy places would never touch. She’d never touched him after, the image of her son tearing apart a dead rabbit with his teeth, the convulsing heart stuck between his fangs and his tongue._

_The moment blood had met his tongue and he became the creature that was only written in fairy-tales. As his makeshift family could so carelessly romp around in the sun, he was the child of the-_

The cooling hand on his forehead snapped him out of a trance, the feverish filling him all the way to his toes. Those sky-colored hues were the closest he’d ever viewed the canvas that held the sun, always masked by a shitty umbrella or the suffocating cloth of a tent. Why wasn’t she afraid? Why so willing to give herself to him? He couldn’t think of a motive, the only reel of conscious was the aching in his teeth, his real hand clasping around her wrist before she could pull away

“Let’s go.”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew it's been a minute! I want to firstly apologize for my longer-than-intended hiatus. My life went into an absolute spiral, and these months have really been some trying times, so much so even thinking about writing wasn't appealing. BUT I have returned with some saucy content in mind, so be ready and stay tuned! I won't promise a rose garden, but chapter 9 is already in the work... so buckle up for my spin on the Circus arc as Sebastian and Stella investigate the depths of Noah's arc Circus! 
> 
> Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments! My Tumblr is frosted-ashes if you want another platform to view my antics on as well as updates for the chapters!
> 
> I want to thank my lovely friend MIlk for always looking at my writing and giving me inspiration for the toothy types...if you know what I mean ;)

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter finished! This is the first time I've posted basically anything I've written, and so I've started out with what seems to be a very...lengthy chapter series. Chapter two is in the works and will hopefully be published soon! I'm hoping that getting the first chapter out there will give me some motivation to get out the whole series, so stay tuned and buckle in! I want to thank @milkteamoon for helping me with editing and ideas, and our friend robert who is a thot and doesn't have an account on here, so please make sure to look at milkteamoon's content! She has solid stuff and I emulate her to death, as well as our dear friend Robert who heavily assisted in editing the grammatical chaos that is my writing.


End file.
